It's a Mistake, maybe 'Italian Language'
by YuKanda
Summary: Kanda è un detective molto quotato a New York,ma la sua aspirazione è un'altra.Dopo che gli piomba in casa Lenalee,d'improvviso il sogno si realizza,ma presto Kanda scoprirà a sue spese che c'è un prezzo da pagare sia per la fama che per i sogni. LaviYuu
1. Chapter 1: Daily Press

**DISCLAIMER: non possiedo alcun diritto su -man, è tutto in mano ad Hoshino sensei... Se fosse stato altrimenti... Lavi sarebbe insieme a Kanda da un bel pezzo, e non il Diavolo sa dove lasciandolo da solo alla mercè di tre Noah imbecilli, di uno spione albino e di un abominio... *tira fuori le carte di Magic* "Posso giocare un ERADICATE sulla creatura?" u_u  
**

**ATTENZIONE** YAOI - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!

* * *

**Ringraziamenti:**

Anzitutto un grazie particolare a Princess21ssj, la giudice del contest di LIYL, dal cui giudizio ho preso in prestito metà dell'introduzione alla storia^^ Io non sono così brava con le presentazioni, lei invece ha saputo sintetizzare in dieci parole tutto il succo della Fanfiction XDD  
Secondariamente ringrazio moltissimo §PucchykoGirl§, che mi ha involontariamente fornito lo spunto per metà di questa storia facendomi una battuta in una discussione sul forum di EFP XD  
L'altra metà dei ringraziamenti vanno a My Pride, colei che ha indetto il contest da cui la storia prende il nome, che ha generato nella mia mente l'ambientazione di sfondo ed è quindi responsabile dell'assegnazione dei ruoli di Lavi e Kanda XD

.

* * *

**It's a Mistake... maybe**

* * *

.

.

New York. La Grande Mela. La città più caotica che avesse mai visto, ma a modo suo Kanda Yuu la amava. Forse.

Quando non bussavano con insistenza alla sua porta alle nove del mattino, dopo che aveva fatto il turno di notte al Distretto di Polizia cui era assegnato.

Kanda Yuu, ventidue anni, Giapponese, naturalizzato Americano da qualche anno. Attualmente impiegato come detective al 49esimo Distretto di New York, nel Bronx. Certo non il migliore dei posti possibile, ma almeno non era monotono, già... anche troppo,a volte,per i suoi gusti.

E quella notte era stata una di quelle _poco _monotone, quindi era stanco e voleva dormire. Se solo chiunque fosse a cercarlo l'avesse piantata di bussare!

Il rumore però non cessava. Quando poi ai fastidiosi colpi si aggiunse una voce di donna, Kanda seppe che non aveva scelta se non andare ad aprire, perché quell'arpia della portinaia non l'avrebbe mai lasciato in pace altrimenti. Di sicuro era venuta a lamentarsi di nuovo per l'affitto arretrato. Maledizione.

_"Dannata strega!" _inveì Kanda tra sé mentre infilava velocemente i pantaloni e si trascinava verso la porta, aprendola di botto.

Sbatté diverse volte le palpebre per essere certo di mettere a fuoco correttamente la faccia stupita che si trovò davanti e che lo fissava con gli occhi leggermente dilatati, le labbra bloccate a metà di ciò che stava dicendo e la mano ancora sollevata nell'atto di bussare.

- Ka-Kan...

- Lenalee! Che accidenti ci fai qui! - riuscì infine a proferire Kanda, allibito nel vedere la ragazza davanti alla propria porta. - Non dovresti essere al campus?

Lei diede un'altra occhiata al suo aspetto scarmigliato (non era abituata a vederlo con i capelli liberi sulle spalle) e portò una mano a coprirsi la bocca, emettendo una risatina imbarazzata.

- Ecco... mi hanno cacciato. - rispose candidamente, mostrando la valigia che aveva con sé. - Posso restare qui con te? Solo finché non trovo un'altra sistemazione, promesso! - aggiunse a mani giunte prima che Kanda potesse obiettare, notando che la sua fronte si era subito corrucciata.

- Che diranno i vicini? E la fottuta portinaia mi darà il tormento perché le ho portato una femmina in casa! - Kanda allargò le braccia in maniera molto eloquente a sottolineare il proprio punto di vista sulla faccenda. - Per non parlare di tuo fratello!

- Oh, lo sai che mio fratello si fida di te ciecamente. - Lenalee gli elargì la sua migliore espressione innocente e speranzosa, cui sapeva che il giovane Giapponese non riusciva a dire di no. - Ti prego...

Kanda sospirò, facendosi da parte per lasciarla entrare e sbattendo la porta dietro di sé. Il fatto che fossero cresciuti insieme la rendeva la cosa più vicina a un'amica che avesse mai avuto, ma non le dava il diritto d'intromettersi così nella sua vita... Avevano un buon rapporto, ma questo non significava che potesse tollerare di viverci insieme, per poco o tanto che fosse... _Oh, dannazione!_

La ragazza lo seguì docilmente, parcheggiando la valigia nella sua camera e rivolgendogli un altro sorriso disarmante: e Kanda seppe che avrebbe dormito sul divano. Quello era decisamente un pessimo inizio di giornata.

Avrebbe dovuto adattare il suo studio per far dormire la ragazza e riguadagnare così la sua stanza assieme alla privacy. E la cosa che più lo irritava in tutta la fottuta faccenda era che aveva un'idea assai precisa di chi fosse il colpevole dei suoi attuali guai. Ah, se avesse potuto mettergli le mani addosso!

- C'entra quel ridicolo nanerottolo albino che si picca di lavorare nel giornalino della scuola, vero? - sbottò Kanda in tono tagliente, ogni parola intrisa di veleno nell'uscirgli di bocca, mentre faceva accomodare la fanciulla in cucina e iniziava a preparare un the per entrambi.

Lenalee assunse un'espressione offesa, sentendosi punta sul vivo dalle parole del giovane. Verissimo, Allen non era granché bravo come cronista, ma trovava che non fosse necessario sottolinearlo in modo così brutale.

- Oh, non dire così, ora lo hanno assunto part-time in un vero giornale, il Daily Press! - esclamò, cercando di difendere il suo supposto spasimante dall'accusa d'incapacità che gravava su di lui.

- Come fattorino scommetto. - insinuò Kanda in tono sarcastico; un ghigno compiaciuto gli si formò sul volto nel vedere le iridi della sua attuale forzata compagna di appartamento dilatarsi: aveva fatto centro, pensò trionfante.

- Bè, bisogna pur cominciare in qualche modo, no? - ribatté Lenalee facendo il broncio.

Kanda trattenne un altro commento crudele, riempiendo le tazze e porgendone una alla ragazza, per poi sedersi di fronte a lei. Si portò il the alle labbra, sorseggiandolo con soddisfazione, quando un pensiero improvviso lo fulminò.

- Come diamine hai fatto a entrare? - chiese a bruciapelo. Era più che certo che l'arpia fosse sempre all'erta nella sua postazione, quindi qualcosa non tornava. - Con la valigia per giunta!

- Oh, gli ho detto che sono la tua fidanzata, e che mi trasferisco da te. - fu la risposta che ottenne.

La ragazza pronunciò quelle parole in modo così casuale, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia e naturale del mondo, che Kanda non poté fare a meno di rivolgerle un'occhiata sconvolta.

- Hai detto... cosa? - boccheggiò, quasi strozzandosi con il the che stava bevendo. - Sei impazzita?

- Su, che male c'è, è solo per le apparenze. - minimizzò lei; sostenne lo sguardo incredulo di cui era oggetto con quel suo sorriso disarmante, e Kanda afflosciò le spalle, sconfitto.

Lenalee continuava a sorridergli, il volto radioso e l'espressione carica di aspettativa, gli occhi leggermente a mandorla, che tradivano chiare origini Cinesi, aperti a dismisura come quelli di un cucciolo.

Ormai la frittata era fatta, non gli restava che stare al gioco. Kanda sospirò; e non poteva neanche tornare a dormire.

.

.

- Ehi, Lavi! - si udì gridare sopra il brusio di sottofondo della stanza. Il giovane con i capelli rossi che rispondeva a quel nome si voltò, una ciambella in bocca e la penna infilata dietro l'orecchio, rivolgendo uno sguardo interrogativo verso chi lo aveva chiamato. - Il vecchio Bookman sulla linea due! E sembra anche molto contrariato!

Maledizione, ancora! Era la quarta volta in due giorni che lo chiamava per lamentarsi dell'andamento del giornale, e lui non sapeva più che scusa inventare. Si sistemò la benda nera che gli copriva l'occhio destro, tirando un po' più giù la bandana con cui tentava inutilmente di tenere a bada le ciocche ribelli della sua fiammeggiante capigliatura, e si grattò la testa, pensieroso. E se si fosse fatto negare? No, troppo tardi ormai, doveva rispondere e affrontare le ire dell'anziano tutore. Dopotutto il giornale andava a gonfie vele, se al vecchio non piaceva come lo gestiva poteva anche venire in ufficio qualche volta e farsi il lavoro da solo. Sollevò la cornetta lentamente, con cautela, e l'accostò altrettanto prudentemente all'orecchio.

"Lavi! Dannato idiota!" urlò la voce dall'altro capo del filo. Anche se non poteva vederlo, gli occhi dell'uomo si strinsero fino a diventare due fessure dietro le ampie occhiaie nere che li circondavano profondamente entrambi.

- Ti voglio bene anch'io, nonno. - rispose il giovane,allontanando il ricevitore a distanza di sicurezza per il suo timpano. Un occhio cieco era più che abbastanza, non voleva anche diventare sordo da un orecchio.

Lavi Bookman, ventidue anni, nazionalità ignota. Incolti capelli rossi fermati ad hoc da un'assurda bandana, nel tentativo di coprire la sua mutilazione all'occhio destro. A detta di tutti un vero crimine, visto il colore dell'altro, di un verde intenso, venato come le foglie di the.

Adottato da Bookman Senior, il proprietario del giornale in cui tuttora lavorava, era, adesso, a tutti gli effetti, Americano. Già pluri-laureato alla sua giovane età, il ragazzo prodigio doveva essere l'orgoglio del suo tutore e mentore.

Invece, attualmente era la sua disperazione. Il giornale che avrebbe dovuto essere una testata seria e irreprensibile, sotto la sua direzione si stava lentamente trasformando in una pubblicazione di attualità, cosa che il vecchio Bookman considerava l'anticamera della squallida rivista scandalistica. Inutili i suoi sforzi di fargli capire che aveva salvato il giornale dal fallimento. Un quotidiano di storia non era una scelta molto in linea con il mercato...

"Ti voglio subito dietro al ritrovamento di quei reperti archeologici, capito?" stava gridando Bookman. "E voglio l'articolo sulla mia scrivania domani stesso!"

Che altro poteva fare? Stavolta doveva cedere, dopotutto quella scoperta aveva una certa rilevanza, sarebbe stato un buon articolo.

- Va bene, va bene, smetti di agitarti o ti verrà un colpo, brutto vecchiaccio incartapecorito! - rispose in tono canzonatorio. - Ci vado subito.

"Lavi! Porta rispetto, nipote degenere!" intimò il vecchio Bookman, ma ormai Lavi aveva chiuso la comunicazione.

- Ehi, Johnny! - gridò all'ometto di poco prima, mettendosi la macchina fotografica a tracolla. - Io devo andare a fare un servizio, ripescami l'albino, ho bisogno di qualcuno che mi assista con le foto.

Questi annuì, precipitandosi verso il lato opposto della stanza, e Lavi si diresse all'ingresso, in attesa del suo assistente.

.

.

Kanda tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando, finalmente, tre giorni dopo l'arrivo in casa sua di Lenalee poté riappropriarsi dell'amato letto. Sapeva che non se ne sarebbe andata tanto presto, quindi avrebbe dovuto dividere lo studio con lei e preferibilmente indulgere nel suo attuale passatempo primario (dopo gli esercizi con la sua amata katana, ovvio) in assenza della ragazza; oppure portarsi il computer in camera, visto che Lenalee aveva il suo.

La cosa importante era che lei non l'avesse mai sorpreso a scrivere. Gli sarebbe senz'altro costato caro in termini di orgoglio, ma, soprattutto, Lenalee avrebbe subito preteso di leggere ogni cosa dando il proprio dannato parere e immischiandosi nel suo lavoro, criticando le sue scelte e iniziando a fornire suggerimenti ovunque. Per non parlare del fatto che avrebbe sicuramente cercato di convincerlo a cambiare la trama delle sue storie...

Quindi no, lei non doveva nemmeno sospettare che il suo sogno attualmente fosse di diventare uno scrittore, e che stava già da tempo inviando i suoi lavori a tutte le case editrici disponibili a esaminare le opere di autori emergenti. Non che ci fosse qualcosa di male, no, però...

Finora ogni file che aveva inviato era stato rifiutato da ciascuna casa editrice e lui non voleva rendere pubblica quella sconfitta; era troppo imbarazzante per qualcuno fiero come Kanda. Lo faceva sentire sciocco e, inoltre, insicuro delle sue reali capacità, anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, mai.

Però riteneva di essere molto migliorato da quando aveva iniziato a scrivere e l'ultimo racconto che aveva appena finito lo faceva ben sperare. Era molto fiducioso a riguardo, ci aveva messo tutto il suo impegno a creare quel poliziesco, grazie anche alle sue conoscenze di prima mano del settore. Ora non gli restava che spedirlo all'ennesimo editore e attendere.

Si trattava di una Casa Editrice minore questa volta, con un nome così banale, 'Editoriale Bookman', che fino ad allora non l'aveva mai considerata tra quelle cui inviare i suoi scritti; ma adesso che era quasi alla disperazione tutto tornava buono.

Gli seccava ammetterlo, ma aveva davvero bisogno di soldi extra e vendere uno dei suoi racconti poteva aiutare, per quel poco che gli avrebbe fruttato se fosse stato accettato. Sospirò, affidando il pacchettino contenente il prezioso CD alle poste e sperando che la fortuna girasse, questa volta.

.

.

Lenalee era molto curiosa sul perché Kanda fosse così protettivo e misterioso intorno al suo computer; dopotutto, ora che non andava più all'università gli serviva solo marginalmente, al massimo per battere qualche rapporto a casa anziché al Distretto di Polizia. Allora perché le aveva proibito categoricamente di toccarlo?La cosa era sospetta, per cui molto, molto interessante.

Se Kanda Yuu nascondeva qualcosa, c'era sempre una buona ragione dietro, che quindi la rendeva assolutamente importante da scoprire. E Lenalee aveva ottimi voti in informatica: avrebbe forzato la password.

Un giorno nel quale Kanda faceva il turno di notte, la ragazza si decise ad agire, sapendo di avere la tranquillità di un'intera nottata per tentare d'inserirsi nel computer dell'amico. Con sua somma sorpresa però, Kanda si rivelò più prevedibile di quello che avesse osato sperare; Lenalee entrò al primo tentativo: il giovane aveva usato come password il nome della propria spada, Mugen.

_"Troppo ovvio, Kanda-kun!"_si disse la fanciulla, ridacchiando compiaciuta tra sé mentre iniziava a frugare fra i files del suo attuale coinquilino. Non le ci volle molto a individuare la cartella incriminata, Kanda non aveva fatto molti sforzi per mascherarla e, in effetti, perché avrebbe dovuto? Viveva da solo... fino a poco tempo prima, certo.

Lenalee aprì il primo file, credendo si trattasse di una collezione di storie (o foto) hard che Kanda si vergognava lei potesse scoprire, invece restò a bocca aperta nel constatare che il suo amico d'infanzia, quello stesso Yuu Kanda che si era sempre mostrato freddo e insofferente di fronte a qualunque cosa, lo stoico, insensibile, cinico Yuu Kanda che credeva di conoscere come le sue tasche, scriveva racconti.

E non pareva trattarsi di un capriccio, erano meticolosamente catalogati e all'interno di ciascuno erano segnalati tutti gli editori cui li aveva inviati (e dai quali erano stati puntualmente rifiutati) con date e annotazioni.

Il suo Kanda-kun voleva diventare scrittore! Questa sì che era una notizia scioccante.

La ragazza copiò l'intero contenuto della cartella in una penna USB e lo riversò nel suo portatile, rimettendo poi tutto com'era in camera di Kanda: si sarebbe letta ogni cosa con calma.

Fin dal principio le fu chiaro perché gli editori avevano scartato tutti i lavori del giovane: definirli banali era un eufemismo. Per quanto si fosse impegnato, le sue lacune in fatto di grammatica erano più che evidenti, i suoi schemi erano scontati, i personaggi piatti e poco sviluppati, le situazioni senza mordente.

Il background però era molto accurato, grazie al fatto che lui lavorava come detective, quindi le storie avevano delle potenzialità, bastava svilupparle un pochino...

Per cui, Lenalee decise che gli avrebbe dato una mano, volente o nolente. Così, partendo dal primo racconto, si adoperò per correggerli tutti da capo a piedi, sviluppandoli e aggiungendo mordente alla trama con il suo 'tocco personale'. Ora doveva solo aspettare che Kanda decidesse di spedire a un altro editore, scambiare i file, e il gioco era fatto.

Quindi iniziò a sorvegliarlo con molta discrezione, ponendo particolare cura che ogni sua azione, ogni domanda, sembrasse all'amico assolutamente casuale; e Lenalee era dannatamente abile ad apparire innocente.

Presto le fu chiaro che Kanda stava lavorando a un altro racconto e la ragazza prese a dedicarvisi parallelamente quando lui era di turno al Distretto, ammirata dalla fantasia che il giovane dimostrava di possedere e di cui lei non avrebbe mai creduto fosse capace.

Le era sempre sembrato così... materiale. Ogni emozione scrupolosamente tenuta sotto controllo, niente sogni, niente illusioni. Invece si era sbagliata, si rese conto Lenalee. Kanda sognava. E sperava. E lei lo avrebbe aiutato a realizzare il suo desiderio.

.

.

Due settimane dopo, Kanda sembrava pronto a spedire, Lenalee poteva dirlo dal tempo che trascorreva al computer quando non era di servizio al Distretto. E poi era comparsa _la busta, _che aspettava le fosse apposto sopra un indirizzo, sul piano della scrivania in camera del giovane.

Anche lei era pronta e, dopo l'ultimo controllo al testo di Kanda,preparò il suo CD; quindi gli tese una trappola, fingendo di andare a lezione e appostandosi invece in una via laterale, intenzionata a seguirlo.

Kanda uscì di lì a poco, si guardò intorno, poi proseguì verso la sua meta con aria assente. Lenalee sapeva di non avere speranze di seguirlo senza essere scoperta, ma dalla direzione poteva indovinare l'ufficio postale cui Kanda era diretto: lo avrebbe preceduto.

Seduta dentro il bar di fronte all'edificio delle Poste, osservò il giovane entrarvi, proprio come si aspettava; attese pazientemente che uscisse e si allontanasse a sufficienza prima di passare all'azione, in modo da evitare il rischio di essere scoperta. Avrebbe messo in scena una recita da Oscar.

Entrò nell'ufficio fingendosi preoccupata, ostentando un visetto appena imbronciato, e si avvicinò esitante all'uomo che era allo sportello lettere e pacchi, rivolgendogli un sorriso imbarazzato. Questi la salutò cordialmente, chiedendole di cosa avesse bisogno.

- Ho combinato un guaio... - confessò la ragazza, abbassando lo sguardo e stropicciando nervosamente la cinta della borsetta. - Ma non so se lei mi può aiutare. - aggiunse poi,tornando a guardare l'uomo in viso e sfoggiando la sua espressione più innocente.

- Che le è successo mai, signorina! Mi dica tutto, vedrà che troveremo una soluzione! - si offrì immediatamente l'uomo, un lieve rossore che gli compariva sulle guance.

Lenalee si congratulò mentalmente con sé stessa: lo teneva già in pugno.

- Oh, vede, ho sbagliato a inserire il CD nella busta che il mio principale è venuto a spedire questa mattina, e se si accorge per me sono guai grossi! - si lamentò, fingendosi disperata. - Quell'uomo è senza cuore, è capace di licenziarmi. - aggiunse, combinando per buona misura un finto singhiozzo a quella rivelazione.

- Su, non faccia così, mi descriva il suo capo e la busta, vediamo di ritrovarla e scambiare il contenuto. Ha con sé il CD giusto vero? - chiese l'impiegato, prendendo il box con la corrispondenza accettata fino a quel momento e appoggiandoselo sulle gambe.

Lenalee annuì, cercando di sopprimere il guizzo trionfante che minacciava d'illuminarle gli occhi.

- Oh - iniziò - il mio capo è un giovane piuttosto alto e magro, lineamenti orientali, lunghi capelli neri raccolti...

L'uomo allo sportello la interruppe con un gesto secco, scuotendo il capo.

- Quell'arrogante è il suo principale? Ci credo che le fa tanta paura, è di una maleducazione disarmante. - affermò; raccolse una busta da terra, porgendola alla ragazza. - Avevo deciso di lasciarla qui per un bel pezzo, visto come mi ha trattato, ma se ci va di mezzo lei, signorina, non posso permetterlo.

Lenalee faticò un bel po' per evitare di scoppiare a ridere, era certa che ci sarebbe voluto meno di un minuto all'impiegato per identificare Kanda, dati i suoi modi non propriamente _civili_.

'Noah's Ark Editore', campeggiava a grandi lettere come destinatario; dunque era questa la casa editrice che aveva scelto stavolta.

_"Piuttosto sconosciuta," _rifletté Lenalee.

Aprì la lettera con perizia, sostituendo il contenuto con il suo prezioso lavoro: aveva incluso tutti i racconti scritti da Kanda spacciandoli per una raccolta, visto che i personaggi principali sembravano essere gli stessi in ognuno di essi.

- Grazie, davvero, lei mi salva la vita! - esclamò poi,sfoggiando un folgorante sorriso. - Può anche buttarlo. - aggiunse, consegnando l'altro CD nelle mani della sua vittima, che la fissava ipnotizzato.

- Di nulla signorina, se posso essere d'aiuto sono sempre disponibile. - replicò prontamente detta vittima, seguendo la fanciulla con lo sguardo mentre usciva e salutandola cordialmente.

- Sei un idiota, Victor si udì immediatamente dopo, allorché una collega apostrofò l'uomo dalla postazione accanto. - Meno male che non hai una moglie.

Lungo la strada del ritorno Lenalee quasi saltellava dalla gioia. Si congratulò ampiamente con sé stessa: il suo piano era perfettamente riuscito e presto sperava di avere buone notizie. Ora poteva recarsi a lezione con il cuore in pace.

.

.

Kanda era in ansia, gli sembrava un'eternità da quando aveva spedito il file con il nuovo racconto e ancora non riceveva notizie; e non sapeva se interpretarlo come buono o cattivo segno. Per fortuna Lenalee non sembrava accorgersi del nervosismo che lo possedeva, così non lo tormentava con la sua irritante apprensione.

Poi,un pomeriggio, la ragazza rincasò dal college raggiante, stringendo in mano una busta che sembrava contenere documenti di qualche sorta. Lui si era appena svegliato, la notte passata era in servizio ed era stata come sempre una pessima nottata.

- Kanda-kun! Guarda, hai ricevuto una lettera da una Casa Editrice! Deve essere importante! - chiocciò Lenalee; gliela porse, e Kanda sbatté le palpebre, incredulo, pensando di stare ancora dormendo. Era un plico troppo grande per contenere il solito 'Ci dispiace ma non è il genere di storie che ci interessa'. Guardò la ragazza con aria interrogativa. - Me lo ha dato la portinaia. - affermò lei. - Su aprilo! Non sei curioso di sapere cosa mai vogliono da te?

Kanda era troppo sorpreso per opporre resistenza, strappò lentamente la busta e ne estrasse il contenuto, iniziando a leggere la lettera che accompagnava il mucchio di fogli. No, impossibile! Avevano accettato il racconto! E quei fogli erano il suo contratto!

Lesse velocemente, poi iniziò con le clausole del contratto e qui la sua fronte si corrugò. Lui non capiva molto di burocrazia e clausole legali...

Sospirò. Volente o nolente avrebbe dovuto chiedere l'aiuto di Lenalee, cosa che adesso non gli sembrava più tanto terribile visto che non si trattava di un fallimento; e non doveva dirle per forza dei precedenti.

- Ecco, io... scrivo. Racconti. - ammise Kanda, immaginando la confusione di lei nel vederlo così scosso dal contenuto della lettera. - Mi dicono... lo comprano. - concluse, deglutendo a fatica.

- Ma è una cosa bellissima, Kanda-kun! - esclamò Lenalee, fingendosi sorpresa. - Non credevo ti piacesse scrivere! - mentì, e gli sorrise con aria comprensiva. - Dammi qui, leggo io il contratto, sarò il tuo manager!

_"Oh, no! Ho creato un mostro..." _pensò Kanda, ma ormai era tardi per tirarsi indietro; inoltre, ora la ragazza avrebbe preteso di leggere le sue storie.

Scosse la testa, sconsolato.

E così Kanda Yuu firmò il contratto con la Casa Editrice Noah's Ark. E_ il suo_ libro di racconti fu pubblicato. E in breve tempo divenne un best seller. E Kanda non capiva come fosse stata possibile una cosa simile.


	2. Chapter 2: Libreria Akuma World

**DISCLAIMER: non possiedo alcun diritto su -man, è tutto in mano ad Hoshino sensei... Se fosse stato altrimenti... Lavi e Kanda non resterebbero mai separati!**

**ATTENZIONE YAOI - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE! **

.**  
**

* * *

.

**Chapter 2: ****_Libreria Akuma _****_World_**

.

.

Daily Press, una qualunque mattina di lavoro di un giorno qualunque. O forse non troppo qualunque, perché quel giorno il mondo girava a rovescio, almeno per il proprietario del giornale, e questo significava anche per i suoi dipendenti. In special modo per un certo cronista dai capelli rossi.

- Lavi! - urlò una voce dall'altro capo della redazione, il tono piuttosto spaventato. - B-Bookman sulla li-linea uno, e se-se-sembra piut-tosto fu-furioso... - balbettò un ometto con gli occhiali spessi come fondi di bottiglia.

Lavi si tirò su stancamente dalla sua scrivania; aveva dormito niente quella notte per correre dietro ai detective del 49esimo Distretto e non era proprio dell'umore di sentire la sfuriata mensile del vecchio panda.

Mensile? Settimanale, giornaliera... Aveva perso il conto ormai.

Schiacciò il tasto del viva voce sulla base del telefono; meno male che non usava spesso il soprannome con cui lo chiamava a causa delle occhiaie, l'avrebbe reso anche più furioso.

- Che vuoi ancora, vecchio... - borbottò. L'urlo che gli giunse in risposta quasi fece crollare le pareti della stanza; tutti gli altri cronisti e fattorini smisero di adempiere alle loro mansioni e si voltarono nella direzione della postazione del loro Capo Reporter, aspettandosi il peggio.

"Lavi! Non stare lì a gingillarti, nipote idiota! A volte mi domando perché ti ho allevato e, soprattutto, _perché _ti _pago_!" tuonò Bookman Senior attraverso l'altoparlante dell'apparecchio telefonico; Lavi emise un mugolio assonnato in risposta, che non fece altro se non aumentare la frustrazione del suo tutore nonché datore di lavoro. "Vedi di muoverti, fannullone, e trovami lo scrittore che ha pubblicato 'It's a Mistake... maybe'." ordinò seccamente questi.

- Non so cosa sia, e... - iniziò a dire Lavi, ma il solito epiteto che il nonno amava indirizzargli stroncò la sua affermazione.

"È un libro, idiota!" ringhiò Bookman, irritato dal menefreghismo del nipote acquisito. "Trovami l'autore, un certo Kanda Yuu."

- Perché lo cerchi? Non ti è mai importato degli scrittori da quattro soldi... - chiese Lavi di rimando; una lampadina si era accesa nella sua testa cogliendo la lieve sfumatura di risentimento nella voce del nonno adottivo, e ora il giovane ascoltava con interesse. Perché mai ce l'aveva con quello scrittore? La cosa si faceva _molto _interessante, sì!

"Non discutere i miei ordini!" gli intimò Bookman senior, sempre più spazientito. "Tu trovalo, e scopri cosa ha il suo libro di tanto speciale da essere diventato un best seller in poco più di un mese!"

- Dì la verità vecchio bacucco, ti rode perché lo avevi rifiutato, è così vero? - l'incalzò Lavi; l'improvviso silenzio dall'altro capo della linea telefonica gli confermò che aveva colto nel segno. Sorrise compiaciuto, chiedendosi come mai uno che il suo vecchio aveva stroncato fosse riuscito a sfondare con una tale rapidità per un altro editore.

"Non intendo discutere con te le mie motivazioni, trovalo e alla svelta!" ripeté ancora Bookman senior.

- Aspetta, ha pubblicato con la Noah's Ark, ho indovinato? - azzardò Lavi; di nuovo silenzio. Il giovane ridacchiò tra sé: lo sapeva! Ci avrebbe scommesso, non poteva che essere quello il motivo di tanta irritazione. - Benissimo, allora sarà divertente. Mi metto subito alle sue costole e ti aggiorno al più presto; e non farti scoppiare la bile, vecchio panda!

"Lavi! Porta rispetto una buona volta, o vengo a prenderti a calci per ficcarti in quella zucca vuota un po' di buon senso!" Lavi rise di gusto a quelle parole, cosa che fece infuriare anche di più l'anziano tutore. "Idiota, sii serio per cinque minuti consecutivi e presta attenzione! La Noah's Ark ha annunciato un incontro con l'autore nella loro libreria di punta, 'Akuma World', durante il quale _lui_ rilascerà _autografi._" pronunciò quest'ultima parola come se stesse sputando qualcosa di indigesto, e Lavi non poté trattenere un'altra risatina. "È per questo pomeriggio, vedi di esserci e fagli il terzo grado."

- Ricevuto! Volo! - assicurò e, ancor prima di sentire la risposta del vecchio Bookman, chiuse la comunicazione. Poi, afferrato il giubbotto, attraversò di corsa i tavoli della redazione sotto gli sguardi stupiti (e tuttora scossi) di colleghi e impiegati. - Ehi, albino! - apostrofò uno dei fattorini mentre passava, infilando la mano nel sacchetto che questi reggeva al petto e appropriandosi di una delle sue ciambelle. - Prendi la mia attrezzatura fotografica e seguimi.

- Ehi! Il mio nome è Allen! Vedi di ricordartelo! - protestò il giovane in un perfetto inglese, cosa che lo identificava inequivocabilmente come Britannico.

- Oh, siamo permalosetti, eh, Inglese? - lo canzonò Lavi, dandogli un colpetto sulla fronte con un rapido scatto dei polpastrelli. - Muoviti!

- Come se non bastasse quell'altro ad affibbiarmi nomignoli fantasiosi... - borbottò il ragazzetto che si era identificato come Allen.

- Senti senti, quindi non sono il primo? - commentò Lavi e, masticando la ciambella rubata, si chinò verso il povero assistente per tormentarlo con un altro colpetto delle dita, questa volta sul naso.

- No. E dovresti proprio conoscerlo, voi due vi meritate. - affermò questi in tono sarcastico. - Tutti e due a giocare con le parole.

Lavi si lasciò andare a una sonora risata; se esisteva una persona del genere la voleva assolutamente incontrare!

- Ti considero vincolato a questa promessa! - esclamò, scansando una ciocca dei suoi ribelli capelli rossi dall'occhio sano. - A missione conclusa pretenderò che tu mi presenti questa persona!

- Contaci. Non vedo l'ora. - Allen esultò segretamente dentro di sé, perché era sicuro come la morte che Lavi avrebbe tormentato Kanda senza fine se li avesse fatti incontrare. E lui intendeva farlo. Sì. Anche se Lenalee non ne sarebbe stata contenta.

- E adesso andiamo a caccia di questo Kanda Yuu! - esclamò Lavi, gettandosi il giubbetto in spalla e precedendo l'assistente; non notò quindi l'espressione basita di questi né il tonfo sordo del suo sacchetto di cibarie che impattava sul pavimento.

Allen trasecolò; Lavi aveva appena detto che stavano andando da Kanda? Lo stesso Kanda che conosceva lui? Uno scrittore? No, era impossibile che uno come lui fosse in grado di scrivere anche solo due righe di senso compiuto una dietro l'altra... di sicuro si trattava di un omonimo, per quanto bizzarro potesse sembrare.

Almeno così sperava; non aveva nessuna voglia di affrontare Kanda, particolarmente se era diventato uno scrittore di successo quando lui continuava a essere un misero fattorino. Sospirò, seguendo Lavi di malavoglia.

.

.

Lenalee era molto preoccupata. Terribilmente preoccupata. Mortalmente preoccupata. Le cose le erano sfuggite di mano e ora non sapeva come dire a Kanda dei _piccoli _ritocchi che aveva fatto alle storie...

Perché continuando di questo passo lui lo avrebbe scoperto molto presto. La raccolta di racconti aveva avuto troppo successo, qualcuno (fan o giornalista che fosse) prima o poi avrebbe chiesto le motivazioni dietro la trama, il background dei personaggi, i dettagli della loro _relazione_...

Quella era la cosa che maggiormente la spaventava. Kanda l'avrebbe di sicuro uccisa scoprendo che aveva messo insieme i suoi due protagonisti, e una sessione di autografi con i fan non era certo incoraggiante sotto questo punto di vista. Qualcuno avrebbe _chiesto_, ne era sicura.

Sospirò. Avrebbe affrontato il proprio destino con coraggio, si disse, accompagnando Kanda al tavolo dove lo attendevano i fan... o meglio, _le _fan, perché erano tutte donne.

Kanda si sedette, a disagio, fra le pile di copie del suo libro posizionate agli angoli del banco dedicato agli autografi, cercando di non sembrare teso o irritato dalla folla. Non riusciva a capire la ragione per cui gli acquirenti fossero unicamente donne, neanche avesse scritto un romanzetto rosa; eppure le sue storie erano strutturate esclusivamente come vicende d'azione, era... strano.

I complimenti che gli rivolgevano, poi, arrossendo, lo lasciavano interdetto.

"Mi ha fatto quasi piangere", "I due protagonisti sono perfetti insieme", "Non credevo che un giovane affascinante come lei potesse scrivere cose così trasgressive"...

Trasgressive. Cosa diavolo voleva dire con quello? Che accidenti significava? E Lenalee dietro di lui che ringraziava incoraggiandolo a firmare e passare oltre, il viso arrossato come se fosse imbarazzata di qualcosa.

Quando anche l'ultima fan se ne fu andata, entrambi i giovani tirarono un sospiro di sollievo, guardandosi l'un l'altra: era stato davvero faticoso.

_"Però sono ancora viva,"_pensava Lenalee. Per ora.

Poi vide in lontananza qualcosa che si era augurata non accadesse mai.

- Salve! - stava dicendo un giovane con dei vistosi capelli rossi entrando nella libreria; e dietro di lui... dietro di lui...

Che accidenti ci faceva Allen lì dentro? Lenalee fu presa dal panico, sapeva che Allen aveva la lingua lunga, avrebbe fatto delle battute perfino ignorando completamente la trama del libro.

Quando però notò la borsa che il ragazzo portava a tracolla capì: l'altro doveva essere un giornalista, se lui aveva con sé l'attrezzatura fotografica!

E questo era molto male, molto male... Un'intervista non ci voleva proprio, con Allen lì accanto poi! Lenalee si vide già affettata da Mugen e un brivido di gelo la percorse nel guardare i due nuovi arrivati avvicinarsi.

Il giovane con i capelli rossi si voltò nella loro direzione, individuando a colpo sicuro chi doveva essere lo scrittore... e poi Allen la vide. Fu quasi sul punto di cadere in terra per la sorpresa di riconoscere Kanda nell'autore che cercavano, ma soprattutto di trovare lei al suo fianco.

- Dunque questa graziosa signorina è l'autrice del best seller del momento! - Lavi sfoderò uno dei suoi sorrisi abbaglianti, cercando di fare colpo su quella che credeva essere una timida fanciulla. Appoggiò persino una mano sul tavolo, chinandosi verso quello che invece era un altamente irritabile maschio Giapponese e pretendendo di assumere una posa sexy da conquistatore.

Allen impallidì a quell'affermazione e Lenalee trattenne il fiato: un comportamento del genere con Kanda significava morte, preferibilmente lenta e dolorosa.

- Vuoi ripeterlo? - ringhiò quest'ultimo, alzandosi di scatto e afferrando per la collottola il giovane stolto che aveva appena osato insultarlo, sollevandolo quasi di peso da terra.

Il cappello di lana che Lavi portava calzato in testa cadde sul pavimento, rivelando in tutto il loro splendore i fiammeggianti capelli rossi e la benda sull'occhio destro, prima quasi completamente coperta da una ciocca.

- M-Mi dispiace... i tuoi capelli mi hanno tratto in inganno... - balbettò, semi soffocato. - Non intendevo offenderti, parola!

Lenalee formò con le labbra una O silenziosa e si portò una mano a coprirsi la bocca, comprendendo solo allora la portata del guaio in cui si era cacciata.

Come poteva esistere? Eppure il giovane era vivo e vegeto davanti ai suoi occhi!

Kanda apparve altrettanto sorpreso nel vedere la chioma ribelle di Lavi; sembrava anche lui averlo riconosciuto in qualche modo, sebbene per ragioni differenti da quelle della ragazza.

- Ancora tu! - esclamò, identificando nell'idiota di fronte a sé il giornalista che lo perseguitava di continuo durante le indagini per tutti i casi cui veniva assegnato. - Non bastava al Distretto, anche qui ora! - aggiunse poi con astio, e quell'affermazione chiarì uno degli interrogativi che si stava ponendo Lenalee.

Allen si strinse alla ragazza, atterrito dalla sorte che il suo datore di lavoro stava per subire, mentre Lenalee si domandava se fosse il caso di intervenire o meno per separare i due contendenti, prima che il misterioso giovane dai capelli rossi avesse la peggio.

Perché mai Kanda si fosse ispirato a qualcuno che nemmeno conosceva, e che per giunta non sopportava, per uno dei protagonisti dei suoi racconti era un mistero. E lei li aveva... Oh, cielo! Che guaio!

Intanto anche Lavi aveva riconosciuto Kanda, aiutato dalle rimostranze di questi, e decisamente non si capacitava di come quell'individuo violento e asociale potesse aver scritto qualcosa di buono... Santo cielo, siamo realisti, un poliziotto! D'accordo, un detective, ma all'Accademia di Polizia non ti insegnano certo a scrivere!

- Ah, il detective del 49esimo che mi ha trattato a pesce in faccia l'altra notte! - concluse indicando il volto dello scrittore, che continuava a stringerlo con forza, minacciando pericolosamente di soffocarlo.

- _CHE. _**-** ricevette in risposta da Kanda, che lo mollò all'improvviso facendolo quasi cadere di schiena.

- E la settimana scorsa. E quella ancora prima. - continuò a elencare Lavi; si risistemò la camicia e il giubbetto, scrutando il suo assalitore, e aggiunse: - Sembra proprio che abbiamo un feeling io e te, sei sempre sulla mia strada. Il 49 deve essere il mio numero...

Di nuovo un '_CHE'. U_n'esclamazione sprezzante che il giovane orientale si lasciava sfuggire spesso, a quanto pareva, e che a Lavi sembrava così appropriata per un tipo freddo come quel detective. Inoltre, lo rendeva ancora più interessante ai suoi occhi.

- Idiota. - Kanda etichettò il giornalista dalla lingua lunga come tale senza tanti complimenti. Possibile che fosse circondato solo da imbecilli? A quel punto, Allen non poté evitare di scoppiare a ridere fragorosamente, sotto lo sguardo sconcertato di Lavi. - Che hai da ridere, moyashi? Una seccatura sola non bastava, hai dovuto tirarti dietro anche un compagno! - sbottò Kanda; si voltò verso Lenalee, il viso teso nello sforzo di mantenersi calmo. - Perché gli hai detto dove eravamo?

- Io non gli ho detto niente, Kanda-kun... - si difese la ragazza con un filo di voce, rassegnata ormai al peggio.

Lavi cercò di mascherare la risatina che gli sfuggì nell'udire il nomignolo che il detective Giapponese aveva affibbiato ad Allen: per quel che sapeva della lingua natale del giovane, era davvero una scelta azzeccata.

Allen fulminò il suo capo con lo sguardo, frapponendosi a braccia aperte tra Lenalee e Kanda.

- Lasciala stare, la farai piangere! - l'accusò con veemenza. - E il mio nome è Allen! Allen! Capito?

Kanda si strinse nelle spalle mostrando estrema noncuranza e in tal modo fece ondeggiare i lunghi capelli scuri.

- Quel che è. - liquidò il tutto in tono gelido e tagliente. - Che volete? Non ho tempo da perdere con due dementi come voi.

Lavi sapeva perfettamente quanto fosse difficile fare il lavoro che si era scelto, tuttavia questo fantomatico scrittore prodigio aveva il potere di renderlo doppiamente difficile, visto il caratterino che si ritrovava. Lui però non intendeva arrendersi, tutt'altro.

- Oh, come sei crudele, Yuu! Vogliamo solo fare il nostro lavo... - iniziò, ma non riuscì a terminare la frase che si ritrovò attaccato alla parete più vicina in un istante.

- Che hai detto? - sibilò Kanda, come se il semplice suono di quella domanda potesse uccidere la sua vittima inerme.

- Ehi! C-Che ti prende? Ho solo detto che dobbiamo fare il nostro lavoro... - gemette Lavi, scioccato di essere stato appiccicato al muro con tanta velocità e violenza.

- _CHE_. Non quello, razza di ebete, il nome. _Non. Usare. Mai. Il. Mio. Nome._ - sillabò accuratamente Kanda, per assicurarsi che il tutto penetrasse il cervello bacato dell'idiota dai capelli rossi.

- Ma Yuu... - obiettò subito detto idiota; la stretta attorno al suo collo che si serrava come una morsa d'acciaio, però, lo convinse a desistere (per il momento). - D'accordo, d'accordo, ricevuto. Ora lasciami... - alitò, sul punto di soffocare, e fu immensamente grato quando Kanda lo fece. - Voglio solo intervistarti. - gli disse con voce roca, massaggiandosi il collo. - Lavi. - aggiunse quindi porgendogli la mano.

- Non se ne parla. - replicò Kanda in tono sprezzante, ignorando la presentazione del giornalista.

- Che c'è, hai paura di ammettere che hai scritto una por...

La mano di Lenalee tappò prontamente la bocca ad Allen, forzandolo a guardarla in volto. La fanciulla scuoteva la testa facendogli segno di non dire assolutamente nulla, e sembrava... Oh, Dio, no... significava forse che...

- Coraggio moyashi, finisci la frase. - gli intimò Kanda con fare minaccioso, pronto ad azzuffarsi di nuovo.

- L-Lenalee, non dirmi che tu hai... che hai... - Allen vide che lei gli rivolgeva quello sguardo da 'ne parliamo dopo con calma ora stai zitto', e seppe che aveva ragione. Lenalee c'entrava qualcosa con il libro di Kanda.

- Allora? - il tono di quest'ultimo si era fatto impaziente. Stava per scattare di nuovo, quando Allen gli diede una risposta che non si aspettava.

- Vogliamo solo farti qualche domanda sul libro, Kanda, sii ragionevole; dobbiamo scrivere una recensione, tutto qui. - disse di getto, e sperò che per una volta Kanda cedesse alle lusinghe della notorietà.

- No. - fu invece la replica categorica del giovane. - Inventatevela, siete bravissimi in queste cose voi giornalisti. - e con quell'affermazione sarcastica voltò loro le spalle, intenzionato a lasciare la libreria. - Lenalee, sono di turno. Torno tardi. - aggiunse mentre usciva.

- Accidenti che caratteraccio! - commentò Lavi appena lo scrittore fu fuori portata d'orecchio. - Tu sei la sua ragazza?

- Ci mancherebbe altro! - esclamò Allen, sul punto di strozzarsi con le ciambelle (che aveva prontamente ritirato fuori appena Kanda era uscito) nell'udire la domanda di Lavi. - È la _mia _ragazza.

Lavi assunse un'espressione più che stupita. Il nanerottolo albino aveva una fidanzata tanto graziosa e intelligente? Incredibile. Che gusti macabri aveva la gente, davvero.

Tuttavia, era una vera fortuna che entrambi conoscessero quel Kanda così bene; si sarebbe fatto raccontare ogni dettaglio, qualunque cosa potesse aiutarlo a inquadrare meglio il soggetto e trovare il modo di far breccia nelle sue difese. Intanto sapeva che la ragazza viveva con lui, anche se era fidanzata con l'albino, a sentire quest'ultimo.

- Yuu è stato davvero scortese, poteva riaccompagnarti a casa. - commentò, e le porse la mano, aspettando che gli si presentasse ufficialmente.

- Lenalee . - disse lei; strinse la mano che il giornalista le tendeva non senza una punta di disagio, pensando al guaio in cui si era cacciata. - Se ci tieni alla tua incolumità, non chiamare mai Kanda per nome. - ammonì, un'ombra di preoccupazione chiaramente udibile nel tono della sua voce.

- Io sono Lavi, chiamami pure così. - disse il giovane reporter, ignorando il consiglio e sorridendole con gentilezza. - Andiamo moyashi? Accompagniamo a casa la signorina.

- Ehi! Che significa? Non ti ci metterai anche tu adesso con quel nomignolo orribile! - obiettò Allen con veemenza, colto alla sprovvista dal commento del suo capo; sentendo Lavi ridacchiare divertito, si lamentò sconsolato: - Che ho fatto di male...

- Su, non litigate - li rimproverò Lenalee con aria severa - e se mi accompagnerete a casa ne sarò più che felice.

Perfetto! _"Tutto come previsto," _pensò Lavi. _"Così saprò dove abita, e... domattina andrò a dargli il buongiorno!"_

.

.

La prima cosa che la direttrice della Noah's Ark vide quella mattina fu la faccia familiare di uno dei seccatori più persistenti che avesse mai conosciuto in tutta la vita: il fratellastro della sua collaboratrice prediletta, Road Kamelot. Questi, tale Wisely, era un ciarlatano new-age orientaleggiante dall'aspetto assurdo.

Un mezzo turbante in testa, corti capelli incolti di un colore così chiaro da tendere al biancastro, abbigliamento in stile arabo e tre inquietanti occhi tatuati in fronte. L'uomo le sorrise con aria ottusa, salutandola agitando la mano aperta.

- Wisely. - lo apostrofò la donna in tono gelido, i capelli biondo miele raccolti in una coda bassa, scostandosi una ciocca della frangia dagli occhiali da sole in stile 'Lennon' che indossava perennemente. - Solo perché tua sorella lavora per il Conte alle mie dipendenze non significa che qui tu sia il benvenuto.

- Aww, Lulu cara, sei sempre così cordiale! - esclamò l'uomo, appoggiandosi con entrambe le mani sulla scrivania. - Sai bene che se vengo da te è sempre perché ho avuto una rivelazione importante, e voglio condividerla.

Le strizzò un occhio, allargando il sorriso. La donna non diede il minimo segno di esserne colpita, tutt'altro.

- Per te è Lulubell, idiota. Ora piantala con quella tua aria da signor so tutto e sparisci dalla mia vista. - sbuffò, chiaramente irritata da quell'intromissione indesiderata che aveva interrotto il suo lavoro.

- Non vuoi vedere cosa ti ho portato? - Wisely si frugò addosso, estraendo dal corto giacchino in stile 'mille e una notte' una busta e mettendone il contenuto sulla scrivania, in bella mostra. Lulubell sgranò gli occhi alla vista della fotografia, sebbene chi le parlava non potesse notarlo dietro gli occhiali scuri.

- Bookman Junior? - esclamò allibita, riconoscendo subito il luogo dove era stata scattata e soprattutto la persona ritratta accanto al giovane rampollo Bookman.

- Già, non muori dalla voglia di sapere perché era lì? - chiese il bizzarro individuo in tono suadente, sporgendosi di più verso la donna.

- Lo so benissimo il perché, idiota! - scattò lei, colpendo la foto con il pugno. - Dannati Bookman... - mormorò più a sé stessa che al suo attuale interlocutore, il quale continuava a fissarla con quello sguardo ottuso che ti faceva domandare 'Ci è o ci fa?', cosa che a Lulubell dava fortemente sui nervi. - Hai fatto la tua sparata, ora tornatene a leggere il futuro nel tuo studio di cartomante da strapazzo. - sentenziò; lo congedò con un gesto secco della mano, riprendendo a studiare la fotografia con aria preoccupata.

- Neanche un grazie, Lulu, tesoro? - si lamentò Wisely in tono ferito.

- Sciò! - ordinò Lulubell indicandogli la porta, ancora aperta da che l'uomo aveva fatto irruzione nel suo studio.

- Oh, come sei cattiva! - piagnucolò questi,ostentando una finta espressione oltraggiata. - Ma dì al Conte che la notizia è merito mio. Magari mi assume...

Lulubell rabbrividì al pensiero.

- Sparisci! - ribadì, perentoria.

L'attimo successivo a quello in cui la porta si richiuse dietro allo pseudo santone, Lulubell afferrò il telefono, chiamando la Libreria incriminata.

- Sheryl? Ho qui davanti a me una foto del nostro scrittore portento insieme al rampollo Bookman, che mi dici a riguardo? - sibilò con voce minacciosa. L'uomo dall'altro capo del telefono si scusò ripetutamente.

"Oh, Lulu, dolcezza... Sono mortificato, non ho potuto evitarlo. Mi è piombato qui di sorpresa durante l'incontro con l'autore del mese, nel mezzo della sessione di autografi, e non potevo certo cacciarlo via."

- Come mai non sono stata informata? - chiese Lulubell in tono inquisitorio nel venire a conoscenza di quel fatto, desiderando ardentemente di avere Sheryl davanti per prenderlo a calci come meritava.

"Ecco... non credevo fosse così importante; dopotutto quel Kanda ci ha quasi fatto a pugni, non c'è il rischio che..."

- Decido io _cosa_ è importante e _cosa_ non lo è, testa di rapa! Che non si ripeta, intesi? - e sulle ulteriori scuse dell'uomo riattaccò il telefono.

Ora doveva solo sperare che il Conte non venisse a saperlo e prendere subito le precauzioni necessarie al caso. Compose un altro numero, e attese.


	3. Chapter 3: Effrazione

**DISCLAIMER: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, è tutto in mano ad Hoshino sensei... Se fosse stato altrimenti... Lavi e Kanda sarebbero insieme e _qualcuno _(più d'uno in realtà) galleggerebbe in tocchi da qualche parte...*Nota un movimento con la coda dell'occhio... Tira fuori una "DISINTEGRAZIONE" e sorride malvagiamente, notando il terrore della 'creatura'* Sì, la hanno ristampata! *La gioca.* E adesso prova a rigenerare, se ci riesci! *Dà un calcio al cadavere carbonizzato, che si sgretola.* TCH.  
**

** ATTENZIONE YAOI - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE! **

**.  
**

* * *

.

**CHAPTER 3: Effrazione**

.

.

Lenalee uscì di casa praticamente mentre Kanda rientrava, stanco e contrariato. I turni di notte non gli erano mai piaciuti molto, e il giovane non vedeva l'ora di mettersi a letto. Bé, almeno non si sarebbe cacciato nei guai per un po', si disse Lenalee chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.

Qualche ora più tardi, Lavi si stava avvicinando al caseggiato in cui abitava lo scrittore fantasma tanto osannato dal pubblico, determinato ad avere quell'intervista che il suo vecchio gli aveva ordinato di fare. L'albino che da qualche giorno lavorava per lui gli aveva fornito tutte le informazioni necessarie, e il giovane cronista si preparò a recitare la sua parte preferita: il seduttore. Con quella non aveva mai fallito. A parte con Yuu il giorno prima, ovviamente... Ma quello non contava, Yuu era un uomo dopotutto.

Varcò l'enorme portone, trovandosi subito di fronte un donnone dall'aria poco socievole; decisamente truce, si corresse Lavi, indirizzandole un sorriso tra i migliori del suo repertorio.

- Buongiorno signorina. - iniziò, e la donna lo guardò subito con tutto un altro piglio. - Io cercavo una persona che dovrebbe abitare qui. Un certo Kanda Yuu. - nell'udire il nome del suo inquilino più detestabile, la portinaia strabuzzò gli occhi.

- E per quale sventura cercate quella serpe velenosa? - chiese con voce acida, sollevando un sopracciglio. - Non siete un avvocato, vero? - inquisì subito dopo, guardandolo con sospetto; Lavi rise, scuotendo il capo.

- No, no, ci mancherebbe altro. Sono un giornalista, lo cerco per intervistarlo. - le rispose in tono rassicurante. La donna sbuffò, affatto stupita.

- Che ha combinato stavolta? - chiese ancora; la domanda fu posta con il tono di chi è certo che qualcosa di spiacevole fosse accaduto, c'era solo da stabilire che cosa. Oh, come avrebbe voluto buttarlo fuori, ma sfortunatamente ora pagava regolarmente la pigione.

- È davvero così terribile? - Lavi si passò una mano fra i capelli, offrendo alla donna la sua migliore espressione ingenua, quindi si appoggiò sui gomiti al davanzaletto, fingendosi pensieroso, guardando distrattamente di là dalla finestrella della portineria. - Eppure a vederlo non sembrerebbe, ma, certo, se lo dice una dama intelligente e graziosa come voi, starò in guardia. - le disse in tono suadente. La donna fu sul punto di sorridere, lusingata dal complimento. - Certo è che è stato molto scortese con me, rifiutandomi un appuntamento. Scommetto che anche con voi non si spreca mai a dirvi che vi sta bene la pettinatura che avete oggi, o il vestito che indossate.

La tattica di Lavi sembrò aver colto nel segno, a giudicare dall'espressione che si era fatta strada sul volto della portinaia, sinceramente colpita dalla profonda sensibilità dimostrata dal suo giovane interlocutore.

Scosse la testa con disapprovazione nel ripensare a quanto fosse impossibile trattare con la persona di cui parlavano.

- Ah, quel ragazzo è senza cuore né rispetto, un autentico animale. Volgare e cattivo. - disse, e annuì più volte per dare enfasi al proprio punto di vista, quindi sospirò. - Non so cosa potrete tirargli fuori, secondo me è una perdita di tempo, ma se ci tenete vi accompagno fino al suo appartamento.

Bingo.

Lavi si compiacque del risultato ottenuto con così tanta facilità, dimostrando subito la sua gratitudine.

- Oh, grazie mille, siete un angelo! - esclamò con enfasi, e la donna quasi arrossì, mentre faceva strada verso l'ascensore. - Sapete, se non consegno l'articolo quanto prima avrò dei guai. - Lavi fece una piccola pausa, osservando la reazione della sua vittima, quindi continuò. - Ah, non mi dia del lei, mi mette in imbarazzo, il mio nome è Lavi. - la portinaia gli sorrise davvero questa volta.

- E Lavi sia. - concesse; gli tese la mano. - Victoria.

- Piacere. - rispose Lavi, stringendola cordialmente. La donna chiamò l'ascensore, facendogli un cenno col capo ad indicare il portone.

- La sua fidanzata è uscita presto stamattina, quindi lo troverai solo. Ah, è una santa quella ragazza per sopportarlo, davvero. - saliti al sesto piano, la donna si sporse dall'ascensore e gli indicò una porta. - È là. Buona fortuna, ragazzo mio.

Lavi la salutò con la mano, ringraziando ancora col suo miglior sorriso stampato in viso.

"_Bene, a noi due ora, Kanda Yuu!"_si disse Lavi con determinazione, suonando il campanello.

Nessun suono ne uscì, così il giovane Bookman lo premette di nuovo, con lo stesso identico risultato.

"_Astuto, Yuu, molto astuto, ma non basta a fermarmi,"_ pensò Lavi, realizzando che il giovane doveva averlo staccato per non essere disturbato mentre dormiva, visto che spesso lavorava di notte.

Bene, non gli restava che bussare, e se non otteneva niente nemmeno così lo avrebbe chiamato a voce, e se... In realtà non aveva molte altre alternative se Kanda non gli avesse risposto nemmeno allora, a parte sedersi in terra e aspettare pazientemente che uscisse di sua volontà. E quest'ultima non era una prospettiva granché allettante.

Lavi si grattò la nuca, perplesso riguardo il suo brillante piano, poi prese un profondo respiro, chiuse la mano a pugno, sollevò il braccio sopra la testa, prese slancio... e si fermò a due centimetri dalla porta.

Deglutì a vuoto; no, non aveva paura della reazione di Yuu, non aveva paura, non aveva... OK, aveva _molta_ paura. Ma aveva più paura del suo vecchio, quindi ripeté tutta la preparazione, e infine sferrò il colpo.

Un tantino fiacco a dire il vero, ma per il secondo ci mise un po' più d'impegno, e dopo il terzo rimase in ascolto. Ma non accadde nulla, nemmeno una risposta seccata, un insulto, niente. Completo silenzio. Cercando di convincersi che forse Yuu non aveva sentito bussare, il giovane colpì di nuovo la porta, numerose volte e con adeguata forza, dopo di che attese. Sempre silenzio.

- Yuu? - chiamò infine, dopo cinque minuti buoni di attesa. - Yuu, rispondi, sono Lavi. Il giornalista di ieri. Quello che hai attaccato al muro! - niente. - Lo so che sei in casa, se non mi rispondi, mi siederò qui davanti ad aspettare che tu esca! - minacciò: silenzio assoluto.

Lavi ripeté la sua cantilena altre due volte, poi si sedette davvero sul pavimento del corridoio, accanto alla porta dell'appartamento di Kanda, riflettendo sul da farsi. Dopo dieci minuti si era già stancato sia di aspettare che di star seduto con le mani in mano, ma soprattutto si era stancato di stare in _silenzio_.

Diamine, aveva bisogno di sentire il suono della sua voce, altrimenti gli sembrava di non essere reale. Sì, forse era paranoico, e allora? Ognuno ha le sue piccole manie dopotutto, no? Ci doveva pur essere un modo per smuovere quel Kanda!

"_Pensa MacGyver, pensa!" _si disse Lavi, rovistando febbrilmente nelle proprie tasche e rovesciandone il contenuto in terra.

Osservò la sua dotazione: coltello svizzero, fazzoletti, un paio di gomme da masticare, taccuino e lapis, un bottone (e questo da dove usciva? Ah, sì, si era staccato la settimana prima dal giubbetto), il tesserino del giornale, una graffetta, un paio di elastici...

Ehi, un momento, aveva visto una graffetta? E il tesserino del giornale, anche, sì. Poteva cercare di aprirsi da solo la porta, se avesse sagomato la graffetta a dovere.

"_Coraggio Mac, al lavoro!" _esultò, iniziando ad armeggiare con il povero oggetto metallico.

.

.

Kanda era a pezzi; davvero, seriamente, a pezzi. Anche se, salutando Lenalee mentre lei usciva e lui rientrava, aveva fatto caparbiamente finta di nulla.

C'era stato un omicidio a sfondo sessuale in un appartamento di squillo d'alto bordo, ed era coinvolto un politico. Quindi, avevano passato tutta la dannata notte a fare domande cordiali e cortesi al politico e poi quelle di routine al vicinato, naturalmente dopo aver sentito le prime impressioni del patologo legale...

Aveva bisogno di dormire qualche ora, perché nel pomeriggio si riprendeva a scavare nella vita della prostituta uccisa e ovviamente di quel brav'uomo del politico.

Kanda si stirò, sbadigliò con rassegnazione, gettò in terra i vestiti e si lasciò cadere sul letto. No, un momento, stavolta si rendeva necessaria una precauzione che gli garantisse quelle poche ore di riposo: aprì il cassetto del comodino e ne estrasse i tappi per le orecchie.

Oh, finalmente. Che pace.

Quando sentì il cellulare vibrargli sotto il cuscino, Kanda riaprì lentamente gli occhi, contrariato. Dannazione, era già ora di alzarsi? Aprì il telefono per spegnere la maledetta sveglia, e vide l'ora settata: le dieci e mezzo? Che diavolo... Imprecò contro la propria disattenzione, aveva premuto lo zero al posto del fottuto due, tastiera di merda! Solo tre misere ore di sonno, cazzo!

"_Sfortuna schifosa!" _Si tolse i tappi dalle orecchie con rabbia, scagliandoli sul letto e allungando un braccio verso i vestiti che giacevano in terra, quando gli sembrò di sentire un ticchettio.

Immediatamente smise di muoversi, aguzzando tutti i sensi per capire cosa fosse e da dove provenisse, ora completamente sveglio e all'erta. Il fastidioso 'click' non tardò a ripetersi, accompagnato da gemiti e suoni assolutamente inconfondibili per uno che faceva il suo mestiere: qualcuno stava forzando la porta.

Kanda afferrò Mugen. Sì, la sua pistola si trovava sul pavimento davanti a lui, ma la spada era sul letto dalla sera prima dopo che aveva finito di lucidarla: quindi prese quella in automatico e con passo felpato raggiunse la porta, appoggiandovi sopra l'orecchio per capire in che posizione fosse l'intruso.

I movimenti della sua preda gli dissero che era accovacciata all'altezza della serratura, e Kanda lasciò che un ghigno ferino gli comparisse sul volto, mentre spalancava l'uscio di colpo con violenza.

Lavi si ritrovò a gambe per aria, a fissare la lama di Mugen puntata contro la propria gola, paralizzato e sotto shock.

Anche Kanda però non era da meno, avendo riconosciuto nello scassinatore il giovane dai vistosi capelli rossi che lo perseguitava al lavoro, ed ora persino a casa.

- Cosa sei, un guardone o un ladro? - sibilò gelido.

- Un giornalista? - ribatté Lavi, alzando le mani in segno di resa.

- _CHE_. Vattene prima che ti sbudelli. - gli intimò Kanda, gli occhi improvvisamente diventati due fessure nere che mandavano lampi.

- Yuu, ragiona, voglio so... - Mugen quasi gli recise un orecchio, e una ciocca di capelli gli cadde sulla spalla, finendo poi in terra. - Yuu! Sei impazzito? - gridò Lavi indietreggiando a quattro zampe, Mugen ora puntata contro il suo cuore. - Giuro, non volevo chiamarti per nome, m'è scappato!

L'espressione di puro terrore nell'occhio del giovane giornalista diede a Kanda profonda soddisfazione; con un suono sprezzante rinfoderò Mugen, riportandosi nel vano della porta.

- Due volte? Sparisci. - ordinò, sbattendola dietro di sé e lasciando Lavi ancora seduto in terra a gambe aperte, l'unico occhio esageratamente spalancato per lo shock e la paura presa.

"_Che brutto posto è New York..." _rifletté Bookman Junior, "_È pieno di matti..." _

- Ti intervisterò, costi quello che costi, mi hai sentito? - gridò poi in modo provocatorio attraverso la porta chiusa. - Dovessi aspettarti qui davanti tutto il dannato giorno! - si rialzò, scrollandosi i vestiti stropicciati.

Kanda roteò gli occhi, estremamente irritato dal tono del giovane. Ne era capacissimo, lo sapeva fin troppo bene, visto con quanta testardaggine lo seguiva durante le indagini. Sospirò, riaprendo con aria furiosa.

- Non mi farò intervistare né da te né da nessun altro, e non ho tempo da perdere con un idiota come te! Rassegnati e porta il fottuto culo lontano da me! - tuonò, e l'uscio fu nuovamente sbattuto in faccia a Lavi, che fece il broncio e si accomodò sul pavimento, in paziente attesa: non intendeva darla vinta a quel bastardo, lo avrebbe seguito fino all'inferno se necessario, ma l'avrebbe costretto a cedere, parola di Bookman Junior!

Incrociò le braccia al petto, il pazzo con la spada sarebbe dovuto uscire di lì prima o poi.

.

.

Kanda era allibito, ritrovarsi quell'irritante scribacchino accucciato nel corridoio del fottuto palazzo, nel tentativo di introdursi all'interno del suo appartamento scassinandogli la porta. Davvero il colmo! Non credeva di essere diventato così famoso da avere già la stampa accampata davanti casa...

Si infilò sotto la doccia; ne aveva proprio bisogno, soprattutto per sbollire la rabbia. Dopo essersi asciugato e rivestito, aver fatto pranzo con quello che gli aveva preparato Lenalee - quella ragazza ci sapeva proprio fare con la soba - ed aver raccolto gli abiti smessi dal pavimento, Kanda indossò pistola d'ordinanza e armamentario relativo, controllò di avere il distintivo nella tasca della giacca e si apprestò ad uscire. Ma prima volle sincerarsi di una cosa.

- Sei ancora lì davanti? - gridò mentre spegneva le luci e si avvicinava all'ingresso.

Un mugolio d'assenso gli disse che il giornalista da strapazzo era ancora seduto di fronte alla sua porta.

Kanda la spalancò con malagrazia, trovandosi a fissare il volto imbronciato del giovane, l'unico occhio di lui che lo fissava risentito per il trattamento ricevuto, e non poté evitare di chiedersi come avesse perso l'altro, considerata la sua età. Scacciò prontamente quel pensiero, sbattendo l'uscio dietro di sé e incamminandosi per il corridoio senza degnare il giornalista di ulteriore attenzione.

- Ehi! - Lavi scattò prontamente in piedi, seguendolo fino all'ascensore e infilandosi dentro con lui, nonostante Kanda avesse cercato di chiudergli le porte in faccia (o anche addosso, per quel che gli importava) e quasi fosse riuscito nell'intento.

- Non stai pensando di seguirmi tutto il dannato giorno, vero? - chiese Kanda in tono minaccioso, rivolgendogli uno sguardo tagliente. L'altro giovane annuì ripetutamente, serio. Kanda si lasciò sfuggire uno dei suoi '_CHE'_. - Senti, sai che lavoro faccio, se insisti a metterti in mezzo ti farai male. - in realtà intendeva dire 'ti _farò_ male', ma sperava che l'idiota cogliesse l'indizio da solo. Questo invece incrociò le braccia al petto con espressione risoluta. - Sta bene, fa' come ti pare. Ma poi non dire che non ti avevo avvertito. - lo ammonì uscendo dall'ascensore.

- So badare a me stesso, Yuu-chan. - puntualizzò il giornalista in tono offeso.

Kanda si voltò di scatto udendo il nomignolo, brandendo il pugno verso il giovane, la mascella serrata per la rabbia.

- Anche questo t'è scappato? - ruggì a denti stretti, lo sguardo così truce che avrebbe tranquillamente potuto trafiggerlo come una spada.

- No. Era volontario, trovo che ti si addica. - ammise Lavi, con un sorriso malizioso che gli arrivava da un orecchio all'altro.

- Oh! - Kanda roteò gli occhi, allargando le braccia, e gli voltò le spalle continuando verso la portineria.

Quell'idiota era un caso senza speranza, per fargli smettere di usare il suo nome avrebbe dovuto ucciderlo, e non era escluso che non potesse accadere presto se continuava di quel passo.

Lavi gli trotterellò dietro, un ghigno soddisfatto sul volto, e arrivato all'ingresso fu salutato cordialmente dalla portinaia.

- Ehilà, Lavi! Complimenti! Vedo che ce l'hai fatta a convincere quell'asociale ad uscire dal suo guscio, e ce ne vuole. - disse quest'ultima, e annuì verso il giovane con ammirazione. - Spero di rivederti uno di questi giorni!

- Sta' zitta strega! - l'apostrofò Kanda seccato, sfrecciando verso la porta. - L'idiota qui non ha fatto un bel niente, dovevo uscire e mi si è appiccicato! - quasi ringhiò; la donna rivolse un gesto eloquente in direzione di Lavi, che per poco non soffocò, nel tentativo di trattenersi dal ridere.

- Contaci, Viky, mi rivedrai spesso qui! Bye-Bye! - la donna emise una risatina imbarazzata, coprendosi la bocca con la mano grassoccia.

Bookman Junior affrettò il passo per raggiungere il detective Giapponese, il quale lo fissava con orrore mentre lui salutava con la mano l'irritante megera nella portineria.

- Sei disgustoso. - commentò lapidario.

- Sono un giornalista, so come prendere la gente, tutto qui. - si difese Lavi, scrollando le spalle.

- Per il naso, intendi. - precisò Kanda, acido, rifiutando di considerare l'ipotesi di essere cordiale con quell'arpia della portinaia.

- Suvvia Yuu, è una brava donna, bisogna solo sapere come trattarci. - Lavi sperava da quello scambio d'idee di riuscire ad intavolare un discorso ed entrare un minimo in confidenza con lo scrittore-poliziotto.

- _CHE_. - fu l'unico suono che quest'ultimo gli concesse come risposta; Lavi sospirò, scuotendo il capo, riflettendo su cosa altro potesse tentare per conquistarsi la fiducia del giovane.

Kanda invece pensava a come liberarsi della seccatura dai capelli rossi, sia in quel momento che per il futuro. Forse avrebbe dovuto prendere un Dobermann, si disse, peccato che nel condominio non erano ammessi animali. _Maledizione_.

Mentre si infilavano nella metropolitana, considerò l'ipotesi di spingerlo sotto uno dei treni e poi pretendere che fosse stata opera di un pazzo... No, non avrebbe funzionato. Anche Kanda sospirò, salendo a bordo della prima vettura che si trovò davanti, sempre tallonato da Lavi, il quale si guardava attorno con curioso interesse, come se non fosse mai entrato in una carrozza della metro in vita sua.

- Ehi, idiota. - Kanda apostrofò il giovane ad un certo punto. - Al distretto i giornalisti non sono ben visti, faresti bene a lasciar perdere.

- Lavi. - rispose detto idiota indicandosi il petto. - E correrò il rischio.

Kanda sbuffò; cocciuto come un mulo, accidenti a lui. Lavi, che razza di nome. Lui l'avrebbe letto 'Rabi' che somigliava pericolosamente a 'rabbit'. Un coniglio idiota. Quasi sorrise tra sé, il nomignolo era davvero adatto a quell'individuo così invadente.

- A che stai pensando, Yuu? La tua espressione si è addolcita. - la domanda di Lavi colse Kanda di sorpresa: nemmeno si era accorto di quando il giovane si fosse avvicinato così tanto a lui e per poco non sobbalzò, trovandosi il viso dell'idiota ad un fiato dal proprio.

- _TCH._ Quale parte del 'non chiamarmi per nome' non ti è chiara? E mantieni le distanze, piattola! - sibilò, piazzandogli il palmo della mano sul viso e spingendolo via.

- AWW, come sei crudele, Yuu! - protestò Lavi, rassettandosi i capelli (per quanto possibile visto come erano già arruffati di natura) e massaggiandosi il naso.

Kanda alzò gli occhi al cielo, sparare in un vagone della metropolitana non era un'opzione praticabile, e non poteva nemmeno pestarlo lasciandolo in un lago di sangue senza attirare l'attenzione dei presenti... Risolse di portarlo in un vicolo scuro e liberarsi di lui senza testimoni, per poi scaricare il cadavere nel fiume, come facevano tutti a New York.

Dio, ma cosa stava pensando? Quel ritardato lo stava facendo uscire di senno!

Intanto erano arrivati alla sua fermata, e Kanda colse l'occasione per scendere senza preavviso, sperando di seminare la disgrazia che gli si era incollata addosso come una gomma da masticare pestata in un giorno di Agosto. Ma con suo sommo dispiacere l'idiota non lo perdeva di vista un attimo, ed era già accanto a lui sulla strada per il Distretto di Polizia.

- Così questo è il Bronx. Pensavo peggio. - il giornalista si stava di nuovo guardando attorno con interesse, possibile che non fosse ancora venuto in quella zona? Lo tallonava da settimane durante le indagini, come faceva a non ricordarsi... Oh, bé certo, fino al Comando non l'aveva mai seguito.

- Vieni a farci un giro di notte, da solo e disarmato. - lo invitò Kanda in tono sarcastico.

- No grazie, penso che continuerò a restare in tua compagnia. - rispose immediatamente Lavi. - Sono a New York da poco, non ero mai stato qui di giorno.

"_Ecco, ora si spiega,"_ pensò Kanda.

Entrarono nell'edificio del 49esimo Distretto fianco a fianco, il detective Giapponese quasi col fumo che gli usciva dalle orecchie, Lavi con le mani in tasca che sorrideva a tutti guardando ovunque con curiosità, prestando attenzione ad ogni minimo dettaglio o avvenimento che aveva luogo intorno a lui.

Man mano che si avvicinavano alla sezione di Kanda il loro passaggio fu seguito da un crescendo di mormorii ed esclamazioni soffocate di sorpresa, che fecero squillare un campanello d'allarme nella testa del detective, sebbene questi non ne comprendesse la ragione.

Che fossero o meno legati a Lavi, la cosa lo inquietava parecchio, perché sembravano proprio rivolti a lui.

- Yuu, dove stiamo andando? - chiese il giornalista ad un certo punto, e una donna accanto a loro si lasciò sfuggire una pila di documenti seminandoli disastrosamente in terra. Kanda si voltò, afferrandolo per la giacca in un solo, rapido, fluido movimento, e il resto delle domande gli morì in gola.

- La pianti di seguirmi, e soprattutto, di prenderti tutta questa confidenza? - tuonò Kanda senza preavviso, attirando ancora di più l'attenzione su di loro.

- Ho solo fatto una domanda! - si lamentò pietosamente Lavi. - L-Lasciami andare, mi soffochi...

Un gruppetto di curiosi si stava radunando intorno al punto in cui erano, commentando con fare circospetto la scena. Finché, attratto dalla confusione, qualcun altro notò la crescente agitazione fra detective, agenti e impiegati vari, individuandone la causa nei due giovani in atteggiamento molto poco amichevole.

- Yuu-kun! - esclamò una voce severa dietro di loro; il rimprovero giunse da uno degli uffici, dal quale era appena emerso, trafelato, un uomo di mezza età. - Non vorrai causare un altro incidente con la stampa, vero? Da bravo figliolo, metti giù il giornalista, vuoi? - disse questi in tono paterno.

Una vena pulsò sulla fronte di Kanda alla parola 'figliolo', più che per il nomignolo con cui il patrigno usava chiamarlo, ma non poteva dire nulla al suo Capitano, così ingoiò il rospo come faceva sempre.

Ci mancava solo Tiedoll! E come diavolo faceva a sapere che... Notò solo allora il tesserino 'Stampa' che Lavi aveva appuntato bene in vista sul petto. Il bastardo era molto furbo doveva dargliene atto, di sicuro l'aveva messo su mentre entravano!

Kanda lasciò andare la sua vittima e si fece da parte, lanciando un'occhiata omicida verso tutti i presenti, sfidandoli a commentare una qualunque delle cose che avevano udito.

- Lavi Bookman. - intanto l'idiota non aveva perso tempo e si era subito presentato al Capitano Tiedoll, spiegando il perché della sua presenza lì.

Maledizione, col suo modo di fare era capace di farlo passare dalla parte del torto!

- Oh, vuoi intervistare il mio figliolo? Certo, certo, fai pure, saranno tutti lieti di rispondere alle tue domande! - stava dicendo Tiedoll, sotto gli sguardi allibiti dei presenti, e in particolare di Kanda, che già si figurava un terzo grado su come il Capitano fosse legato a lui nella vita di tutti i giorni.

Con un'esclamazione seccata, Kanda girò i tacchi e si diresse alla propria scrivania, seguito da Lavi e dagli sguardi di tutti, cosa che lo irritava oltre il suo limite di sopportazione (che era assai basso in verità), facendogli desiderare di trucidare in modi atroci ognuno dei suoi cosiddetti 'colleghi' di lavoro.

E le risatine continuavano dannazione, così come i mormorii, che accidenti stava succedendo lì dentro? Era forse una specie di gioco perverso ordito ai suoi danni?

Lavi, da buon osservatore quale era, aveva a sua volta notato sussurri e cenni scambiati tra gli altri detective, poliziotti e tecnici, e nutriva il fondato sospetto che la cosa lo riguardasse da vicino. Anzi, era praticamente sicuro di esserne anche lui l'oggetto insieme a Kanda. Il perché però gli era ignoto, non riusciva a pensare ad una sola ragione plausibile per cui la sua presenza collegata al detective Giapponese potesse generare tutto quell'interesse sommerso.

Stava per iniziare a fare domande, per scoprire anche qualcosa su quel mistero, quando i nervi di Kanda saltarono definitivamente.

- Che avete da guardare! - sbottò il giovane, facendo sobbalzare tutti, che stessero seduti o in piedi, al tono carico di minaccia di quella domanda. - Vediamo se avete il coraggio di dirmelo in faccia! Allora! Che accidenti avete da guardare? - ripeté in tono anche più letale.

- Bé, ci stavamo domandando tutti se fosse o meno un caso che lui sia identico ad un personaggio del tuo libro... - si fece avanti una donna bruna dall'aria timida, svelando l'arcano. - Perché, si comporta anche allo stesso modo, e... - arrossì, non riuscendo a terminare la frase.

Lavi non credeva alle proprie orecchie: Yuu aveva usato lui nei suoi racconti? Ma se nemmeno lo conosceva! A meno che... Certo, doveva aver scritto il solito squallido, trito poliziesco di quart'ordine, basandosi sulla propria vita; e lui l'aveva assillato abbastanza da qualificarsi per una parte. Ma se era così, come mai era diventato un best seller? Non aveva alcun senso...

- Miranda? Come...? Quindi lo sapete tutti del libro. - mormorò Kanda stordito dalla rivelazione inaspettata. Tutti i presenti annuirono, ma questa volta nessuno osò ridere, pensando che la reazione di Kanda dipendesse dal contenuto del libro, che attualmente invece il giovane _non _conosceva. La donna si avvicinò a lui con una copia del suddetto libro in mano.

- Mi faresti l'autografo? - chiese timidamente, e Kanda l'accontentò, ancora sotto shock per la notizia ricevuta. - Sono anche io una tua grande fan. Sai, non ti credevo capace di scrivere su questi argomenti e, bé... lui... Non pensavo che l'avresti portato qui vista la relazione che c'è fra voi. - quell'affermazione fece ricomparire le risatine ed i sogghigni. - Non credevamo che tu avessi un compagno, e che ti fossi ispirato a lui.

Qualcosa scattò nella mente di Kanda, che si sforzava di processare le ultime informazioni ricevute senza successo.

Relazione. Compagno. Libro. Le tre parole non potevano in alcun modo ricollegarsi fra loro e a lui, no, rifiutava di comprenderne le implicazioni.

Lavi era sconcertato quanto il detective Giapponese, ma nel suo caso non c'erano vincoli di orgoglio o imbarazzo, quindi fece la domanda che la mente di Kanda ricusava.

- Miranda, giusto? - al cenno affermativo del capo che ricevette le sorrise. - Voi credete che io e Yuu... - indicò sé stesso e poi Kanda, ricevendo altri cenni d'assenso, cosa che fece impallidire mortalmente il detective Giapponese. - Oh. E la nostra relazione sarebbe descritta nel libro?

- Sì. - Miranda aprì il volume, cercando una pagina ben precisa e mostrandola a Lavi, che la lesse avidamente, restando a bocca aperta. Quella _non _poteva in alcun modo essere opera di Yuu, ne era certo.

Qualcun altro aveva messo mano ai racconti prima di mandarli alla casa editrice, ecco perché questi erano stati accettati, e il caso aveva voluto che il qualcuno in questione scegliesse di accoppiare lui al protagonista. E se, come pensava, Yuu aveva usato la propria vita per scrivere le sue trame, prendendola a modello così da ottenere un background più realistico e creando un alter ego di sé stesso che ricoprisse il ruolo di personaggio principale... ecco spiegato l'equivoco. Questo lo portava alla pretesa fidanzata di Kanda.

Era senz'altro lei l'artefice, e aveva fatto il tutto all'insaputa di Yuu. Prevedeva un brutto quarto d'ora per la ragazza, perché anche Yuu avrebbe capito adesso, e fatto due più due.

Kanda vide l'occhio di Lavi allargarsi per la meraviglia, e un leggero rossore colorargli le guance mentre leggeva la pagina che Miranda gli aveva indicato.

Cosa aveva scritto di così imbarazzante! Strappò il libro dalle mani del giornalista impiccione, leggendo a sua volta da inizio pagina e quasi crollando a terra per la precisione di ogni dettaglio contenuto nella scena descritta in quel passo della storia. E sarebbe davvero svenuto, se Lavi non l'avesse prontamente sorretto, sussurrandogli all'orecchio un '_Controllati! So quello che è successo, qualunque cosa pensi di dire non dirla qui'._

- N-Non ricordavi di averlo scritto? - balbettò Miranda, confusa dalla reazione di Kanda. - Voglio dire, l'hai scritto tu, no?

- No! - l'espressione scandalizzata sul volto di Kanda la diceva lunga su quanto il giovane avesse perso il controllo di sé. - Cioè, _sì_, ma non ha niente a che fare con me o con lui! Sono solo due personaggi di un racconto! - ma dalle facce dei presenti era chiaro che non credevano una sola parola, e gli era altrettanto chiaro persino nel suo stato mentale alterato che si stava rendendo ridicolo.

- Quello che Yuu sta cercando di dire, è che tra noi non c'è nessun legame sentimentale, ci siamo presentati soltanto ieri. E solo perché gli ho chiesto un'intervista per il mio giornale. - cercò di spiegare Lavi, assai più lucido di quanto non fosse l'altro protagonista di quella tragedia; di nuovo si udirono le risatine, e il giovane sospirò. Era una causa persa, se volevano credere che fossero amanti per forza, pazienza.

Nel frattempo Kanda aveva riguadagnato il controllo di sé; con un gesto secco si liberò bruscamente di Lavi, mandandolo quasi a sbattere contro la povera Miranda, che sobbalzò per lo spavento.

- Toglimi le mani di dosso, idiota! È solo colpa tua! Se non mi avessi seguito... - rinfacciò a Lavi in tono velenoso, e questi chinò il capo con aria colpevole: se lo aspettava, e non poteva nemmeno biasimare Yuu per la sua reazione.

Tuttavia non desiderava essere considerato responsabile di qualcosa che non dipendeva assolutamente da lui, anzi, volendo essere precisi, Kanda poteva biasimare solo sé stesso per l'accaduto, visto che l'idea di utilizzarlo come personaggio era stata sua.

Riuscire a farlo ragionare sarebbe stato arduo, ne era conscio, però doveva provarci ugualmente. Lavi lo prese in disparte, nonostante le rimostranze del giovane ad appartarsi con lui.

- Yuu, che io non fossi venuto non avrebbe cambiato le cose, lo sai anche tu. - disse; Kanda serrò la mascella, distogliendo lo sguardo. - Semplicemente non lo avresti saputo, ma loro avrebbero continuato a pensarlo. Perché avrebbero continuato a vedermi seguirti durante le indagini. - concluse.

Lavi scrutò il volto del giovane, aspettando la sua reazione al discorso che gli aveva appena fatto.

Gli occhi di Kanda si dilatarono mentre lentamente comprendeva che non c'era via d'uscita da quella trappola.

- _CHE_. - fu l'unico suono che si lasciò uscire dalle labbra a manifestare la sua rabbia impotente. Ci poteva essere un unico responsabile per lo stravolgimento dei racconti: Lenalee. Ma perché? Perché gli aveva fatto questo?

- So che non sei stato tu a scrivere quella parte della storia, e anche io immagino chi può esserne il colpevole quanto te. - aggiunse Lavi; Kanda non gli rispose né tornò a guardarlo e lui continuò, sperando che le sue parole facessero comunque breccia nella coscienza del giovane. - Però devi promettermi che non le farai del male, sono sicuro che non l'ha fatto con cattiveria.

Seguì un interminabile momento di silenzio durante il quale gli occhi di tutti erano puntati su quelli che ritenevano essere i due protagonisti del libro. I lineamenti contratti nello sforzo d'impedire che le proprie emozioni venissero a galla, Kanda si interrogava su ciò che doveva fare per risolvere quella situazione assurda.

- Vattene e lasciami in pace. - mormorò infine; Lavi sentì una fitta al cuore al tono sofferente che avevano quelle parole. - E per tua informazione io non picchio le donne.

Bé, questo era consolante, anche se non lo rassicurava completamente sul destino della ragazza.

- Yuu, non ti lascio solo in questo stato. - Lavi cercò di farsi guardare in viso, ma Kanda scansò la mano che gli prendeva il volto con decisione.

- Sparisci dalla mia vita. - ripeté in tono piatto, questa volta incontrando lo sguardo dell'altro giovane e permettendogli di leggere il suo dolore, ma anche la profonda determinazione che lo contraddistingueva. - E non usare il mio nome! - ordinò con astio.

Lavi cedette, ritenendo che per il momento fosse meglio assecondare i desideri di Kanda.

- Come vuoi. - rispose; sarebbe tornato da lui più tardi, quando il detective fosse rientrato a casa, anche per sincerarsi che non facesse sciocchezze.

- Come sono carini insieme! - esclamò Miranda con gli occhi luccicanti dall'emozione, seppure non potesse cogliere nemmeno una parola di quel che si stavano dicendo,così come gli altri presenti. Ma tutti erano in trepidante attesa che accadesse qualcosa.

- Se stavate aspettando un bacio potete anche mettervi l'anima in pace, perché non ci sarà. - li apostrofò Lavi, mentre si voltava per andarsene. - Tra noi non c'è niente, volete capirlo?

Quando il maledetto giornalista fu scomparso alla vista, il detective Giapponese si voltò verso i colleghi, fronteggiandoli a muso duro, tremante di sdegno e collera.

- Voi davvero credevate che io... - iniziò a dire, ma tutti i presenti fecero finta di nulla. - Ooooh! - Kanda ebbe uno scatto d'ira e agitò i pugni al cielo, andando a sbollire la sua rabbia al poligono di tiro.

.

.

* * *

NOTE: Non chiedetevi perché ho fatto il giochino del Victor-Victoria, a volte tendo ad essere eccentrica XD


	4. Chapter 4: Galeotto fu il Libro

**DISCLAIMER: non possiedo alcun diritto su -man, è tutto in mano ad Hoshino sensei... Se fosse stato altrimenti... Lavi e Kanda sarebbero assieme da un bel pezzo!**

**ATTENZIONE YAOI - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!**

.

**AVVERTIMENTO AGGIUNTIVO! QUESTO NON E' BLIND JUSTICE! Chi ha orecchie per intendere...**

.

* * *

.

**CHAPTER 4: Galeotto fu il Libro**

.

.

Lavi nel frattempo cercò di chiamare il suo vecchio, intanto che in metropolitana rientrava al giornale, sperando ci fosse abbastanza copertura là sotto perché la comunicazione reggesse il tempo necessario.

- Yo, nonnetto! Ho parlato con il tuo scrittore, è una bolla di sapone. È solo un povero poliziotto, rozzo e arrogante. Non ha nessun talento. - esordì con voce allegra; dall'altro capo della linea gli giunse un mugugno. - Che c'è, vecchia mummia incartapecorita? Non mi senti?

"Ti sento forte e chiaro, nipote degenere!" ruggì Bookman Senior nel suo solito tono di rimprovero. "Se è così scarso, allora spiegami come è possibile che il suo libro sia in vetta alle classifiche!"

- C'è qualcuno che lo aiuta, questo è certo, e che ha riveduto i testi dopo che tu hai rifiutato i racconti. - lo informò Lavi cercando di assumere un tono professionale, e fallendo miseramente. - Non vale la pena sprecare tempo su questo tizio.

"Lavi." lo riprese Bookman Senior, e quando usava quel tono era segno che non credeva una parola di ciò che il nipote gli stava dicendo. "Mi nascondi qualcosa? Hai letto il libro, vero?"

- Ehm... No. - ammise Lavi imbarazzato, anche se non era del tutto vero, una pagina l'aveva letta... diciamo due. - Perché? - chiese in tono innocente, ben conoscendo la risposta che avrebbe dato il vecchio panda a riguardo.

"Che aspetti a leggerlo, sfaticato che non sei altro! Sai che ti ha usato come personaggio?" Non ottenendo risposta, Bookman Senior gli impartì altri ordini. "Se davvero non è opera sua, cosa che non ho difficoltà a credere viste le scarse capacità dimostrate, trovami chi gli ha 'adattato' i racconti, dobbiamo convincerlo a firmare con noi ad ogni costo! È tutto chiaro?"

- Agli ordini, matusalemme! Mi fiondo al giornale, leggo il libro, e torno ad assillare quel Kanda per scoprire chi lo aiuta! - e sull'esclamazione di soddisfazione di Bookman Senior, Lavi troncò la comunicazione.

Accidenti, non poteva mettere una fanciulla dolce come Lenalee nelle grinfie del vecchio! Sebbene, per scrivere cose di quel genere la ragazza tanto innocente non doveva essere... Chissà se quell'ingordo dell'albino ne sapeva qualcosa. Scacciò il pensiero dalla mente, era troppo raccapricciante.

Rientrando nell'edificio in cui era la sede del giornale però, lo incrociò nella hall con una favolosa maglietta dalla sfolgorante scritta 'Mr. Donut' e l'onnipresente sacchetto di ciambelle in mano, la bocca piena come al solito.

Ricambiò con un gesto il saluto strozzato che Allen gli rivolse e salì diretto al piano della redazione, dove, una volta arrivato, iniziò a frugare nella sua scrivania con foga, borbottando tra sé imprecazioni varie non trovando l'oggetto delle sue ricerche.

- Ehi Lavi, ti serve qualcosa? - l'ometto dagli occhiali cerchiati lo fissava con la testa inclinata per incontrare il suo sguardo, l'espressione perplessa.

- Ah, Johnny, sei tu. Sì, mi serviva il libro di quello scrittore, il vecchio mi ha ordinato di leggerlo e ha detto di averne mandata una copia qui al giornale. - rispose, continuando a rovistare mentre parlava; il nanetto arrossì violentemente, strusciando i piedi e abbassando lo sguardo a terra. Lavi interruppe le ricerche. - Lo hai letto, vero? Lo avete letto tutti tranne me e non mi avete detto una sola parola! - esclamò, assumendo un'espressione imbronciata.

- S-Sì, l'ho letto... - ammise Johnny, balbettando imbarazzato. - Ma so benissimo che tu non conoscevi quel Kanda fino a ieri, quindi perché si è immaginato una storia del genere con te?

- Lascia perdere Johnny, è troppo lungo da spiegare. Dammi il libro piuttosto. - l'ometto annuì, obbedendo prontamente e poi sparendo alla vista di Lavi.

E così anche tutta la redazione sapeva di lui e Kanda; delle fantasie scritte nel dannato libro perlomeno. Se anche loro credessero che ci fosse del vero, non poteva dirlo con certezza.

Oh, al Diavolo! Avrebbe continuato ugualmente a vedere Yuu, nonostante tutto gli andava a genio, anche se era davvero violento e sgarbato. E poi doveva agganciare Lenalee per il vecchio panda no?

Si immerse nella lettura, era necessario valutare quanto in effetti fosse brava la ragazza a scrivere.

.

.

Kanda rientrò a casa quella sera con il cuore pesante, una sensazione che non gli era capitato di provare spesso, anzi forse sarebbe stato più esatto dire mai.

Si sentiva tradito, la persona di cui si fidava di più sulla faccia della Terra l'aveva ingannato e le sue azioni lo avevano messo alla berlina di fronte al mondo.

Come poteva giustificarla? E ancora più importante, come poteva _perdonarla_? Aveva reso il suo libro un best seller, certo, ma a che prezzo?

Il suo orgoglio era andato a farsi benedire insieme al suo amor proprio, e la cosa ridicola era che la gente lo ammirava per aver scritto una volgarità simile!

A tutto ciò andava aggiunto che ogni essere vivente del 49esimo Distretto di Polizia, dove lavorava, ora credeva che lui fosse gay. Così come il resto del mondo probabilmente, era raro che uno scrittore maschio non gay si cimentasse in quel genere di storie. O almeno lui la pensava in questo modo.

Lenalee sedeva al tavolo della cucina, in attesa che la cena fosse pronta. Al rumore dell'uscio che si richiudeva si voltò in direzione dell'ingresso, aspettandosi di veder comparire Kanda da un attimo all'altro. Ma quando il giovane si affacciò nel vano della porta, fu subito chiaro dall'espressione sul suo volto che qualcosa non andava.

Qualcosa di estremamente grave, perché nei suoi occhi brillava una luce amara, i lineamenti erano tesi e tutto il suo essere fremeva come se mantenere il controllo di sé gli fosse terribilmente difficile. Per come lo conosceva la ragazza, questo era un sintomo molto, molto serio.

- Cosa hai fatto, Lenalee? - la domanda era un'accusa; pronunciata in tono vuoto, pesante, come se il suo significato fosse per Kanda un fardello troppo grande da sopportare.

- Non capisco, Kanda-kun, che intendi? - gli occhi di Lenalee si dilatarono, il timore di essere stata scoperta che le toglieva il respiro, facendole battere forte il cuore.

Kanda avanzò verso di lei di qualche passo, lo sguardo duro, freddo come il ghiaccio, ma quell'accusa bruciava in fondo ai suoi occhi quanto i tizzoni ardenti di un rogo.

- Il libro, Lenalee. - disse semplicemente il giovane, afflosciando le spalle, il dolore ora chiaramente visibile sul suo volto, mescolato alla rabbia impotente, conferendo alla sua espressione un che di distorto, una luce di follia.

- Io non... - la fanciulla si alzò di scatto, spaventata dalla reazione di Kanda, e quando lui allungò una mano verso di lei per calmarla gridò, scappando via, i lunghi capelli neri raccolti in due codini alti che le ondeggiavano dietro, e si rinchiuse nella sua stanza.

Kanda si era mosso subito per afferrarla, ma l'aveva mancata, e dopo il primo attimo di smarrimento le era corso dietro, bussando insistentemente per farla uscire.

- Lenalee, apri la porta. - le ordinò in tono duro. - Voglio delle spiegazioni. Subito.

- No! - gli giunse la risposta agitata della ragazza, il panico chiaramente udibile nella voce. - Sei troppo arrabbiato... - seduta sul letto, le braccia strette attorno al proprio corpo, Lenalee pensava a come giustificarsi per aver combinato un guaio tanto grosso, immischiandosi nella vita privata dell'amico d'infanzia che lei considerava alla stregua di un fratello.

Si sentiva come se l'avesse pugnalato alle spalle, eppure al momento gli era sembrata la cosa giusta da fare. Non poteva immaginare quelle conseguenze così pesanti...

Kanda sospirò, cercando di mitigare il tono della frase successiva per rassicurare Lenalee sulle sue intenzioni.

- Sai benissimo che non ti farei mai del male. Su, esci fuori. - in risposta gli giunse un singhiozzo soffocato. - Lenalee... spiegami. Non griderò. - per quanto il comportamento della ragazza lo avesse ferito, non riusciva ad odiarla come faceva con il resto del mondo, non ci era mai riuscito.

- Me lo prometti? - la voce speranzosa di Lenalee lo riscosse da quei pensieri, e Kanda annuì anche se lei non lo poteva vedere.

- Promesso. Lenalee, per favore... ora esci di lì. - l'aveva detto. Kanda l'aveva pregata di uscire, con gentilezza, una cosa che gli aveva visto fare solo una volta, quando erano bambini e lei si era chiusa per gioco in un posto pericoloso.

Con passi incerti, la fanciulla si avvicinò lentamente alla porta, cercando le parole per scusarsi.

- Io... ho fatto una cosa terribile, avresti tutte le ragioni di prendermi a schiaffi... - mormorò.

- _CHE_.

Sentì Kanda opporre il suo solito intercalare in risposta, e un sorriso le increspò le labbra. Aprì la porta, e lui era immobile lì davanti, il volto pallido e teso. Sostenne il suo sguardo, fissandolo negli occhi, sinceramente addolorata di aver trascinato le cose a quel punto.

- Mi dispiace tanto! - esclamò. - Volevo dirtelo, ma quando il libro è diventato così famoso in un tempo record ho avuto paura. Temevo che ti saresti infuriato, proprio come ora... - lo abbracciò, affondando il viso contro il suo petto, sentendo che il giovane si irrigidiva ma le posava ugualmente le mani sulle spalle con fare consolatorio. - Io non credevo che lui esistesse... Non immaginavo lo conoscessi e ti fossi ispirato a lui.

Kanda sbuffò leggermente, ormai il danno era fatto. Voleva solo capire il perché di quel comportamento.

La condusse in sala e si sedette con lei sul divano, imbarazzato di doverle porre certe domande ma deciso a sapere tutta la verità.

- Lenalee, non mi importa sapere _come _hai fatto, vorrei solo capire _perché_. - chiese infine, osservando l'espressione contrita di lei, che si mordeva un labbro pensando a come spiegarsi.

- Non ti arrabbiare. L'ho fatto per te, perché vedevo quanto impegno ci mettevi e non ottenevi risultati. Volevo solo che tu fossi contento; ho corretto il testo, ma così com'era non andava, troppo piatto e senza mordente... per cui ho inserito la relazione tra i due protagonisti. - si interruppe, notando l'espressione scandalizzata di Kanda, e di riflesso stringendo il bordo della gonna, nervosamente, con le dita. - Io non avevo capito che ti identificavi in uno dei due protagonisti, hai descritto quel detective davvero poco. Non volevo offenderti...

Kanda scosse il capo, incredulo, la fanciulla che lui credeva l'essere più innocente sulla faccia della terra era stata capace di scrivere una scena di sesso come quella, tra due uomini per giunta!

- Tu... davvero... come...? - gesticolò arrossendo visibilmente, incapace di pronunciare chiaramente la domanda, come sempre quando si trattava di sesso, e la cosa fece sorridere Lenalee, che dimenticò in un attimo tutte le sue paure.

- Ah, Kanda-kun! Non sono una bambina come tutti sembrate credere. Mi sono documentata, Google è un ottimo aiuto, illustrato anche. - a quella precisazione il rossore sul viso di Kanda si intensificò, e il giovane sperò che moyashi non avesse avuto parte alcuna in quel 'processo informativo'. Doveva avere un'espressione piuttosto inorridita, perché Lenalee ridacchiò e poi come se gli leggesse nel pensiero, fugò i suoi dubbi. - Non temere, Allen non ha letto una sola parola del libro, e sapendolo scritto da te nemmeno ne ha voglia.

_"Ma lo leggerà ora, a causa di Lavi."_pensò Kanda, certo che il giovane ne avrebbe ampiamente parlato in redazione. Era un giornalista dopotutto, e quella gente non manteneva i segreti di nessuno. Mai. Quindi la sua reputazione ormai era andata alle ortiche, con tutti, albino idiota incluso.

- Che bisogno c'era di essere così... così... Oh, maledizione, hai capito! - scattò esasperato, tremendamente a disagio di dover parlare di sesso tra tutti proprio con Lenalee.

- So che per te è assurdo, ma il sesso vende bene come hai constatato tu stesso, la gente non può farne a meno. E una relazione trasgressiva vende anche meglio. - semplice e disarmante, come sempre. La spiegazione di Lenalee non faceva una piega, e Kanda non seppe cosa controbattere. - Ti servivano soldi, ho pensato che se avessero acquistato i racconti avresti avuto abbastanza per sistemare i debiti; non mi aspettavo un successo talmente grande, davvero.

Il sesso era un bisogno primario, lo sapeva anche lui, sebbene deplorasse quel comportamento negli altri e non vi indulgesse mai e poi mai egli stesso; mai, per nessuna ragione al mondo. Non si era mai interessato all'argomento, per quello non era _preparato_.

Lenalee lo fissava con quell'espressione leggermente imbronciata cui non aveva mai saputo dire di no, e Kanda seppe che l'avrebbe perdonata anche stavolta, come sempre.

Malgrado tutto, le voleva bene come ad una sorella, quindi, per quanto potesse arrabbiarsi a causa sua, non l'avrebbe mai ferita, in nessun modo.

- Sono perdonata? - domandò lei.

Kanda era certo che l'avrebbe chiesto, e quando lui annuì, lentamente, aggrottando la fronte, la ragazza gli si buttò al collo, felice, facendolo quasi cadere dal divano.

- Lenalee, ora smettila. - la esortò, scostandola da sé con fermezza. Poi prese fiato; c'era un'altra domanda che doveva farle, e necessitava di una certa preparazione psicologica. Formulò la frase nella propria mente, la ripeté tra sé un paio di volte, infine cercò di pronunciarla tutta d'un fiato mantenendo la voce ferma. - Quindi... dovrei continuare quel che tu hai iniziato, sarebbe piuttosto inutile cercare di censurare tutto negli episodi successivi. - disse, ormai rassegnato all'inevitabile.

Nel ricevere un cenno affermativo, il giovane si portò una mano al viso. Lui di sicuro non era capace di scrivere sconcezze del genere, avrebbe dovuto farci lavorare Lenalee. Erano ufficialmente un duo di pervertiti che scrivevano storie porno.

Non esattamente il traguardo che si era prefisso; ma serviva a pagare le bollette, quindi non poteva esimersi.

.

.

Lavi dovette interrompere la lettura diverse volte, prima che qualcuno si accorgesse che essa gli provocava degli _inconvenienti _fisici... Per la miseria, quella ragazza ci sapeva fare quanto a descrizioni, non gli capitava da un secolo di lasciarsi coinvolgere così da qualche scena di sesso ben scritta.

Perché non c'era una sola possibilità al mondo che fosse opera di Yuu, ora che aveva letto tutto quanto ne era più che certo. Per quanto si sforzasse di non pensarci, continuava a sentire le proprie mani sul corpo di Yuu come se fosse stato davvero protagonista degli eventi descritti.

E ne era passato di tempo da quando si masturbava davanti a Playboy... Inoltre Yuu non era affatto un'avvenente fanciulla. OK, era un'_avvenente _detective maschio, che lui aveva scambiato per una ragazza la prima volta che l'aveva incontrato, se doveva proprio essere onesto con sé stesso. Ma ciò nondimeno, maschio.

Si accorse che l'espressione della sua faccia era oggetto di esame da parte di ogni essere vivente presente nella redazione, e la cosa lo irritò non poco. Che idea si erano fatti di lui? Non era il tipo da correre dietro agli uomini, e lo sapevano bene!

Tuttavia, doveva andare a controllare che Yuu non avesse fatto sciocchezze. Quindi mollò tutto, prese la giacca e uscì di gran carriera, senza dire dove stava andando, ma leggendo sui volti dei colleghi che ognuno di loro sapeva esattamente dove, come se ce l'avesse scritto in fronte. Maledizione. Forse doveva iniziare a preoccuparsi...

Quella sera Lavi non riuscì a vedere Kanda, quando arrivò a casa sua era già tornato al 49esimo Distretto; ma ebbe un'interessante conversazione con Lenalee.

Anzitutto fu molto sollevato di apprendere che i due si erano chiariti, a quanto gli disse la ragazza, e sempre a suo dire Kanda aveva capito le motivazioni che l'avevano spinta a rimaneggiare i racconti e che non c'era niente di male a continuare su quella strada.

Molto strano. Doveva parlarne con Yuu per sentire anche l'altra campana, la ragazza sembrava avere delle capacità di persuasione fuori del comune. Inoltre, teneva un atteggiamento evasivo, quasi stesse giocando a scacchi con lui e Yuu come pedine e non volesse faglielo capire.

Forse non era poi così indifesa come l'aveva giudicata, magari avrebbe dovuto presentarla al vecchio, tra uomini d'affari ci si intende sempre bene... OK, uomini e donne d'affari. Insomma, quel che era.

Lenalee non si fece pregare e rispose a tutte le domande che le rivolse, raccontando nei dettagli la sua infanzia con Yuu, di come si erano conosciuti, di come lei lo considerasse suo fratello maggiore, e molto altro.

Apprese su Kanda cose che gli ci sarebbero voluti anni a scoprire se avesse cercato di farsele dire da lui; la ragazza pose particolare attenzione al modo di pensare di Yuu, alle sue reazioni con le persone, come ad esempio all'uso del suo nome, e alla difficoltà di relazionarsi.

Particolarmente interessante fu la discussione sul sesso. Mai si sarebbe aspettato da una ragazza dall'aspetto così casto una conoscenza tanto vasta su abitudini e preferenze sessuali di uomini e donne, arrivando persino a citare le statistiche... E soprattutto non si aspettava che Yuu ritenesse il sesso un'inutile perdita di tempo (in realtà sospettava che dicesse così perché la cosa lo imbarazzava troppo per affrontarla), per cui non voleva sentirne parlare (anche qui Lavi era certo che fosse per vergogna).

Secondo Lenalee le ragioni andavano ricercate nella difficoltà di Yuu a lasciarsi andare, complice la sua ossessione nel controllare ogni singola reazione e il voler sopprimere ogni segno di emozioni che potessero apparirgli sul volto. Una specie di pezzo di ghiaccio insomma, che non sopportava il contatto fisico e odiava avere a che fare con la gente.

A quanto sembrava, a sentire Lenalee Yuu non aveva amici. Per quello lei sperava che il loro incontro si trasformasse in amicizia (ecco spiegato come mai era stata tanto prodiga di informazioni su come trattare con Yuu, si disse Lavi), perché Kanda aveva bisogno di qualcuno con cui parlare, o trascorrere il tempo libero, non poteva vivere solo per il suo lavoro.

Mentre rientrava a casa, Lavi si trovò a riflettere su quanto aveva appreso quella sera. Quindi il temperamento violento di Yuu era una forma di difesa dal mondo intorno a lui, un modo di coprire qualunque altra emozione che gli capitava di provare. Yuu era davvero un soggetto interessante.

Lenalee gli aveva anche detto che il giorno dopo il giovane sarebbe stato libero quasi completamente; forse avrebbe dovuto andare al Distretto di Polizia intorno all'ora di cena, ma non era sicura. Un chiaro invito a tornare a cercarlo, cosa che Lavi intendeva fare anche senza l'incoraggiamento della ragazza, in realtà.

.

.

Kanda si costrinse a rileggere i suoi racconti per sapere quanto Lenalee li avesse cambiati, approfittando di un momento di calma mentre sedeva alla scrivania davanti al computer. Trasferì il file che si era fatto dare e iniziò il calvario, perché sapeva che sarebbe stato terribile... E in effetti in un certo senso fu così, ma non nel modo che lui si aspettava.

Lenalee aveva dato corpo al suo intreccio, valorizzato la trama, conferito vita ai suoi personaggi, rendendoli talmente veri che lui si sentiva personalmente coinvolto in ogni avvenimento della storia, molto più di quando l'aveva scritta.

Non solo, quello che al primo impatto gli era parso inaccettabile, leggendo i retroscena ora gli sembrava così naturale che ne era spaventato, soprattutto perché Lenalee era dannatamente brava a descrivere le interazioni tra i due protagonisti, in special modo a letto.

Per quanto trovasse la cosa estremamente imbarazzante, l'immaginare Lavi sopra di sé nel modo che la narrazione evocava lo faceva sentire strano, accaldato, e... oh, no!

Non _quella _reazione, non davanti a tutto il Distretto! Se avesse immaginato che il suo corpo avrebbe risposto a quel modo non si sarebbe mai azzardato a leggere in pubblico. Si mosse a disagio sulla sedia, accavallando con attenzione una gamba nel tentativo di mascherare il rigonfiamento in _quel _punto dei pantaloni.

E più si sforzava di controllarsi, più la pressione contro l'altra gamba aumentava, tanto che dovette cercare di iniziare una breve meditazione per calmarsi.

Era quasi riuscito nell'impresa quando Miranda si avvicinò a lui con aria affranta; Kanda maledisse innumerevoli volte la sua cattiva sorte e attese di sentire cosa Diavolo volesse stavolta.

- K-Kanda? - esordì la donna, timorosa di una reazione irritata. - Io... sono terribilmente dispiaciuta...

- Non so di che parli. - la liquidò il giovane in tono piatto, sperando che desistesse e se ne tornasse al suo posto, ma Miranda si fece coraggio e riprese a parlare.

- Se vi ho fatto litigare e ti ha lasciato, io... - disse visibilmente agitata, tormentandosi senza sosta le mani; Kanda roteò gli occhi, incredulo, e le riservò uno dei suoi "_CHE_".

- Non ho litigato, e non sto con lui, è chiaro o no? - sibilò poi, avendo cura di usare il suo miglior tono brusco.

Miranda stava per profondersi ancora in scuse, quando un detective dall'aspetto imponente entrò trafelato chiamando Kanda a gran voce.

- È successo ancora, Kanda! Il killer ha fatto una nuova vittima, il Capitano ci vuole tutti nel suo ufficio! - l'uomo si fermò davanti a lui ansimando, e la notizia fu sufficiente per _raffreddare _del tutto il problema che lo affliggeva, cosa di cui Kanda fu davvero grato.

Dopo il briefing durante il quale Tiedoll aveva assegnato loro nuovi compiti per l'indagine in corso, Miranda si avvicinò di nuovo a Kanda con aria circospetta, facendogli cenno di farsi da parte un istante.

Seccato dall'insistenza della donna l'accontentò, sperando che poi l'avrebbe lasciato in pace una volta per tutte, ma invece delle sciocchezze che si aspettava di sentire Miranda puntò il dito su un particolare che gli era sfuggito, e si trattava di una cosa molto, molto grave.

- Kanda, io... ho notato una cosa, ma... ecco, non volevo dirlo davanti a tutti, perché so che ti imbarazza, e... - iniziò a spiegare esitante; Kanda l'interruppe bruscamente, il sangue che già gli era salito agli occhi.

- Vuoi venire al punto, maledizione? - sibilò con rabbia, facendo sobbalzare la povera detective, che si sbrigò subito a finire la frase.

- Oh, sì, sì, mi dispiace! Riguarda i delitti, me ne sono resa conto solo dopo quest'ultimo, ma... il serial killer ora segue il tuo libro! - esclamò Miranda tutto d'un fiato. - Hai notato la posizione del corpo? Gli abiti della donna? È presa dal tuo secondo racconto!

Oh, cazzo, sì, ora che ci pensava era proprio così! Quello era un gran bel guaio. Come lo spiegava al Capitano?

- Uhm, forse hai ragione, - ammise Kanda soppesando con cura le parole - ma potrebbe essere solo una coincidenza. Aspettiamo di avere più notizie su quest'ultimo delitto prima di fare ipotesi azzardate. - suggerì; intanto era meglio prendere tempo, finché non si accorgevano anche gli altri detective dell'analogia avrebbe potuto cercare di porvi rimedio da solo.

- Ah, certo, sì. Magari è solo suggestione la mia. - convenne Miranda, tornando alle sue mansioni.

Kanda chiamò il detective dalla corporatura massiccia che l'aveva cercato poco prima, e con cui il Capitano lo aveva appena assegnato per quell'indagine, impaziente di raggiungere il luogo in cui era stato commesso l'omicidio.

- Andiamo Marie, il medico legale ci aspetta. - disse, e mentre uscivano, si augurò con tutto il cuore che Miranda si sbagliasse.

.

.

Quella notte (ma forse sarebbe stato più giusto dire quella mattina, visto che era rientrato a casa alle sette) Kanda fece sogni agitati, con protagonista il dannato serial killer che continuava a sfuggirgli, ma soprattutto, sognò di avere Lavi nel suo letto... e si svegliò in un lago di sudore.

Fece una lunga doccia, dopo aver cambiato le lenzuola, e si concesse una colazione (diciamo pure un brunch, vista l'ora) leggermente più abbondante del solito; si sentiva a pezzi e aveva bisogno di energie.

Non aveva ancora dato un morso al suo secondo onigiri, quando sentì bussare alla porta con insistenza. _Oh, no, ancora quella strega, che altro poteva volere adesso la fottuta portinaia, l'affitto era pagato..._Non fece in tempo a pensarlo che il bussare si ripeté, con più vigore stavolta.

- Piantatela di seccarmi una buona volta! - urlò Kanda furente in direzione della porta.

- Yuu? Yuu sono io! - si fece riconoscere Lavi, sperando che l'altro giovane non ce l'avesse più con lui. - Mi fai entrare?

Kanda alzò gli occhi al cielo, incredulo. Ancora lui, il dannato giornalista idiota, che bussava per chissà quale assurdo motivo alla sua porta anche quella mattina!

- No. - replicò lapidario, continuando a mangiare. Come riuscire a liberarsi di quel problema dai capelli rossi? Kanda scosse il capo, aggrottando la fronte.

- Ma Yuu! - protestò Lavi, e quando non ricevette alcuna risposta si rassegnò a sedere di nuovo sul pavimento del corridoio. - Va bene, aspetto. - disse in tono mesto, una punta di delusione appena individuabile nella sua voce.

Qualche attimo dopo la porta si aprì di scatto, e un altamente irritato Kanda Yuu si rivolse a lui con estrema scortesia.

- Che vuoi? - ringhiò il giovane, trattenendosi a stento dal prendere a calci il suo persecutore.

- Parlarti? - ribatté Lavi con aria angelica; al che, Kanda provò l'impulso irrefrenabile di afferrarlo per il collo e stringere finché non avesse smesso di respirare.

- Io no. - ritorse; fece per sbattere di nuovo la porta in faccia al dannato giornalista idiota, ma questi fu lesto ad alzarsi in piedi e bloccarla con una mano.

- Yuu, so che non hai scritto tu quelle cose, ciò che non so è il perché tu abbia scelto me come co-protagonista. - disse Lavi, in tono improvvisamente serio; notò che le sue parole questa volta avevano colto nel segno, e subito un sorriso compiaciuto gli comparve sul viso. - Intendiamoci, ne sono onorato, non ho obiezioni a riguardo. Solo, sono curioso di sapere perché, e chi ti aiuta con le scene, diciamo pure, 'forti'.

Nell'udire la richiesta, gli occhi di Kanda si dilatarono leggermente, fissandosi in quello verde smeraldo di Lavi, e lui rimase immobile cercando invano una risposta da dare.

- Cosa ti rende così sicuro che non sia tutta opera mia? - domandò infine, dopo qualche attimo di imbarazzante silenzio, strappando all'altro giovane un sorriso anche più ampio del precedente. Solo, questa volta non più irridente ma comprensivo, cosa che sorprese molto Kanda.

- Possiamo parlarne dentro? - suggerì Lavi. - È più 'privato'. - il detective Giapponese si spostò lentamente di lato permettendogli di entrare, sebbene per nulla contento della cosa, e lo condusse nel soggiorno.

- Allora? - esclamò spazientito, vedendo che invece di continuare il discorso l'idiota perdeva tempo ad esaminare la casa. Lavi gli rivolse un'occhiata eloquente, accompagnata dal suo perenne sorriso.

- Anche se non avessi visto con i miei occhi la faccia che hai fatto leggendo quel passo, quasi non sapessi di cosa parlasse, l'atteggiamento che hai come persona mi dice che non sei a tuo agio a parlare di sesso, figurarsi a scriverne. Sei un tipo riservato e chiuso. - affermò con assoluta sicurezza, come se lo conoscesse da tutta la vita.

- _CHE_. - fu l'unica reazione di Kanda a quell'analisi del suo comportamento; girò il viso di lato, distogliendo lo sguardo, l'espressione forzatamente neutra.

- Perché, se posso dirlo, - continuò Lavi come se stesse tenendo una conferenza stampa - non sembri avere alcun tipo di appetiti sessuali, sei freddo e insensibile verso chiunque, quindi...

- Sei venuto qui per indagare sulla mia vita sessuale per caso? - sbottò Kanda, una sgradevole sensazione di calore che gli saliva alle guance, arrossandole appena. Di nuovo veniva tirato in ballo il suo rapporto con il sesso, da qualcuno con cui non aveva nessuna intenzione di parlarne!

- No, assolutamente! - Lavi rise di gusto, contribuendo di molto al crescente imbarazzo di Kanda. - Semplicemente ti spiegavo perché non credo che quelle scene di sesso gay siano opera tua. Sei troppo rigido e intransigente, quasi 'puritano', per non parlare del fatto che rifuggi il contatto umano. Forse è per il lavoro che fai, forse è una forma di difesa dal mondo...

- È una forma di difesa dagli idioti come te! Cos'è vuoi anche psicanalizzarmi adesso? - scattò Kanda, che iniziava ad averne abbastanza di quella sgradevole conversazione, e soprattutto del continuo ridacchiare dell'imbecille con i capelli rossi, che gli sedeva di fronte come se si trovasse a casa sul proprio divano anziché sul suo.

- Ah, Yuu! - esclamò Lavi quasi soffocando nel tentativo di non scoppiargli a ridere in faccia, conscio che la cosa avrebbe prodotto effetti catastrofici per il progredire della loro _amicizia_, e Kanda si era appena ricordato di non avergli mai dato il suo consenso a chiamarlo per nome (e di conseguenza stava per sbattergli la testa contro la parete adiacente) quando un cellulare squillò: il suo.

Lavi non seppe mai che chiunque fosse il chiamante gli aveva appena salvato la vita.

- Kanda. - il viso del giovane divenne subito pallido, ed i suoi lineamenti si tesero tanto che Lavi temette di veder fuoriuscire le ossa degli zigomi. Le notizie che stava ricevendo non dovevano essere affatto buone, a giudicare dalla reazione. - Vengo subito. - disse semplicemente Kanda, chiudendo il telefono.

- È successo qualcosa? - il giornalista che era in Lavi subito riemerse, bramando di sapere cosa potesse essere accaduto di tanto grave da turbare così uno come Yuu.

- Non ti riguarda. - sentenziò Kanda gelido, e afferrò il soprabito, facendo un cenno a Lavi con la mano ad indicare la porta, invitandolo ad uscire, o meglio, a levarsi dai piedi. - Non ho tempo di continuare ad ascoltare le tue idiozie. E non provarci nemmeno a seguirmi, o stavolta ti farò arrestare. - lo ammonì poi in tono minaccioso mentre lasciavano l'appartamento insieme.

Lavi sapeva perfettamente che Yuu non avrebbe esitato a mettere in pratica quelle minacce, quindi finse di ubbidire e si separò da Kanda col sorriso sulle labbra, dopo aver salutato animatamente la portinaia, che ora stravedeva per lui.

Ma non appena il detective fu scomparso nell'ingresso della metropolitana, chiamò il giornale chiedendo a Johnny di ascoltare le frequenze della polizia alla ricerca di un fatto grave, come un omicidio oppure un grosso incidente, qualcosa di particolarmente tragico insomma. L'ometto non tardò a fornirgli le risposte che gli servivano: omicidio, tra la 7ma e Broadway.

Lavi saltò sul primo autobus diretto là che gli capitò sotto tiro, impaziente di raggiungere Yuu e scoprire perché quel delitto era tanto importante.

Giunse sul posto che anche Kanda doveva essere appena arrivato, a giudicare da come confabulava con un gruppetto di poliziotti e agenti della scientifica. Il giornalista si tirò su il cappuccio della felpa camuffando la sua sfavillante chioma rossa e si mescolò alla folla, cercando di avvicinarsi il più possibile agli agenti (e quindi di sicuro al cadavere) per poter ascoltare almeno in parte i loro discorsi, e ovviamente osservare la scena del crimine.

Una volta a portata d'orecchio poté intercettare brandelli di conversazione, e ciò che apprese accese una lampadina nella sua testa; gli ricordava qualcosa, che al momento però gli sfuggiva, eppure Lavi sapeva che era dannatamente importante!

Continuò a spostarsi seguendo i movimenti di Kanda, finché i poliziotti si scostarono e lui poté intravedere il corpo della vittima; la posizione e il modo in cui era stata uccisa gli fece tornare in mente all'improvviso cos'era che gli sembrava così familiare nell'intera scena, e il pezzo mancante del puzzle andò al suo posto: il libro.

Il delitto appariva certamente ispirato al secondo racconto di Kanda, alla seconda vittima descritta: e Lavi capì di colpo cos'era che turbava così tanto Yuu.

- Yuu! - chiamò sottovoce in tono grave, e gesticolando verso Kanda oltrepassò il nastro giallo che delimitava la scena del crimine.

Prontamente un poliziotto lo bloccò, ma Lavi mostrò la tessera di giornalista, e l'uomo chiamò il detective che lui gli indicò.

Kanda sgranò gli occhi riconoscendolo e gli si avvicinò furente, facendo cenno all'agente che lo conosceva e se ne incaricava lui.

- Che ci fai qui, idiota! - sibilò irato, guardandosi nervosamente intorno. - Ti avevo detto di non venirmi dietro!

Lavi era incerto se fosse perché Yuu temeva venisse coinvolto nelle mire del serial killer che copiava i delitti dei racconti, oppure perché temeva i pettegolezzi su loro due.

- Il libro, Yuu, so cosa sta succedendo. Non puoi tenermi fuori da questa storia, anche io sono coinvolto... - iniziò a spiegare, ma Kanda sbuffò seccato, interrompendolo.

- _CHE_. Non sai quello che dici. - lo zittì subito prima che qualcuno potesse sentirlo, mantenendo basso il volume della voce ma conservando il solito tono brusco e irritato. Poi fece inaspettatamente un cenno a due poliziotti dietro di lui. - Liberatemi subito di questo seccatore. - ordinò loro, allontanandosi senza aggiungere altro.

- No! Yuu, aspetta! Yuu! - protestò energicamente Lavi, mentre i due agenti lo trascinavano via.


	5. Chapter 5: Serial Killer

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: non possiedo alcun diritto su -man, è tutto in mano ad Hoshino sensei... Se fosse stato altrimenti... Lavi e Kanda sarebbero assieme da un bel pezzo!**

_**ATTENZIONE **__**YAOI**_** - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!**

.

* * *

**6 GIUGNO 2010, AUGURI KANDA!**

* * *

.**  
**

E con il compleanno di Kanda anche quest'anno ha inizio il Festival!

**Benvenuti al _LaviYu Festival_, evento giunto alla sua seconda edizione!**

Organizzato dalle fan di tutto il mondo, il Festival si colloca a cavallo dei compleanni di Lavi e Kanda, iniziando il 6 Giugno, data del compleanno di Kanda, e culminando nel LaviYuu day, che è stato scelto esattamente a metà fra le due ricorrenze, l'8 di Luglio, per terminare il 10 di Agosto con il compleanno di Lavi.

Quest'anno l'evento ha un programma con anche contest legati alla coppia, trovate il link alla discussione ufficiale nel mio profilo, e nella discussione il link al sito ufficiale Inglese dell'evento con il programma completo.

.

* * *

.

**CHAPTER 5: Serial Killer  
**

.

.

Lavi era stato costretto a lasciare il luogo del delitto, ma non si dava per vinto; doveva scoprire il più possibile su quanto stava accadendo, perché se c'era un serial killer che si ispirava al libro di Yuu, allora gli omicidi sarebbero continuati secondo la sequenza dei racconti...

Tornò al giornale e cercò tutte le informazioni che poteva su ogni delitto precedente a quello che sembrava assomigliare alle prime vittime apparse nel libro, e in tal modo individuò le due iniziali.

Il killer stava sfidando Yuu? Se era così, si sarebbe sentito responsabile per le vittime, e di sicuro avrebbe preteso di catturarlo tutto da solo.

Per cui, si recò a casa di Kanda e attese che rientrasse; doveva assolutamente parlargli, anche se prevedeva che sarebbe stata un'impresa assai ardua. E poi iniziò a tuonare, ma solo quando caddero le prime gocce Lavi si rese conto di non avere l'ombrello, notando che i suoi abiti iniziavano pian piano ad inzupparsi.

Neanche Kanda l'aveva tuttavia, poté constatare vedendolo sbucare da dietro l'angolo di un palazzo vicino con il trench tirato sulla testa, mentre a passo veloce si dirigeva verso l'ingresso del condominio dove abitava.

- Yuu! - chiamò a gran voce, avvicinandosi al portone di detto condominio per andargli incontro. Il giovane si voltò verso di lui, sorpreso, ma durò solo un attimo e immediatamente l'espressione fu rimpiazzata con una di irritazione. - Yuu, aspetta, voglio solo parlarti un momento!

Un sopracciglio di Kanda si sollevò, aggrottandosi all'uso non autorizzato del suo nome; aprì in fretta la pesante anta, facendo per scivolare all'interno dell'edificio senza degnarsi di rispondere. Un braccio però si frappose tra lui e l'atrio dello stabile, e Lavi lo fissò dritto negli occhi con aria eloquente.

- Non ho niente da dirti. - sbottò Kanda caustico, forzando per entrare, ma Lavi gli resistette, l'espressione risoluta, non più quella giocosa e leggera di un attimo prima. - _No __comment_, come si dice in questi casi. - sibilò allora, spintonando il seccatore per scostarlo di lato e poi sbattendo l'uscio dietro di sé senza pietà, lasciando Bookman Junior fuori alla mercé delle intemperie.

Una volta rincasato, Kanda trovò Lenalee in cucina che gli aveva conservato la cena in caldo e stava sorseggiando un the, mentre aspettava che lui rientrasse.

Con uno sbuffo seccato le sedette davanti senza nemmeno togliersi il soprabito, prendendosi la fronte tra le mani e iniziando a massaggiarsi le tempie con i pollici, sotto lo sguardo indagatore della ragazza.

Era stanco, e preoccupato dalle implicazioni che la recente scoperta riguardo i delitti portava con sé, soprattutto per quell'idiota che continuava a seguirlo passo passo, incurante del pericolo che correva.

No, non era esatto; attualmente il ritardato era _ignaro _di correre un grosso rischio a ronzargli attorno, perché se il serial killer lo stava sfidando come sembrava, seguendo di pari passo l'ordine dei suoi racconti, allora anche le persone ad essi correlate potevano essere nel mirino.

E Lavi era uno dei protagonisti, se l'assassino conosceva lui, non avrebbe tardato ad accorgersi della somiglianza del giornalista con il suo equivalente nel libro, specialmente se il giovane insisteva a tampinarlo. Sospirò appena, sentendo una mano che gli scostava i capelli dalla schiena.

Lenalee si era spostata dietro di lui, dopo avergli messo davanti la tazza fumante di ramen, e aveva iniziato a massaggiargli le spalle, sperando in quel modo di allentare anche la tensione emotiva oltre a quella muscolare.

- Che è successo? - azzardò di chiedere la ragazza, le mani che danzavano lungo il collo indolenzito di Kanda.

- Niente. - affermò questi in tono neutro, chinando il capo sotto la pressione delle dita di lei.

- Questa non è una faccia da 'niente'. - lo canzonò lei, pizzicandogli leggermente una guancia.

La vena sulla fronte di Kanda iniziò a pulsare e la sua espressione si fece ancora più contrariata, ma non assalì Lenalee come avrebbe fatto con qualunque altro essere vivente, si limitò a digrignare i denti irrigidendo la mascella.

- Non voglio parlarne. - tagliò corto, non riuscendo ad evitare che la frase prendesse il suo solito tono rude. Con Lenalee cercava di controllarsi, ma quella sera era troppo agitato (e soprattutto irritato) per badare ai suoi modi.

- C'entra qualcosa il giornalista? - lo incalzò la ragazza, abituata alle risposte brusche dell'amico, quindi per niente scoraggiata o intimorita dal suo rifiuto di confidarle cosa lo angustiava. Sapeva essere convincente, glie lo avrebbe estorto ugualmente in un modo o nell'altro.

- No. - fu la risposta lapidaria del giovane, e Lenalee ridacchiò sommessamente al tono con cui era stata pronunciata: impaziente.

E quando Kanda era impaziente di concludere una discussione, significava che questa stava andando in una direzione che non gli piaceva, ergo i suoi pensieri rischiavano di divenire pubblici o la verità su qualcosa che lo riguardava stava venendo a galla.

- Allora è a causa sua. - concluse la ragazza, scendendogli lungo le spalle, al che lui le afferrò le mani sottraendosi al massaggio e si voltò a guardarla, le sopracciglia aggrottate e l'espressione seccata.

- Perché tutte le dannate volte che dico 'no' tu assumi in automatico che sia un 'sì'? - esclamò, esasperato dall'insistenza di lei nel voler per forza scavare nella sua vita privata. - E non ridere, accidenti!

Lenalee cercò subito di sopprimere quell'accenno di riso che le era sfuggito, intenerita dall'evidente imbarazzo di Kanda.

- Perché, quando c'è qualcosa che non vuoi dire diventi impaziente di troncare la conversazione. - gli rivelò poi, strizzando un occhio e agitando un dito accusatore verso di lui.

- Mi ha seguito tutto il giorno, ho dovuto farlo allontanare. - borbottò il giovane, apprestandosi ad immergere le bacchette nel ramen, segnale che considerava chiusa la discussione.

Lenalee sorrise, annuendo; sapeva che non avrebbe ottenuto più di quello, ma era abbastanza da farle capire che Kanda si sentiva in qualche modo _toccato _dalla situazione.

E questo era interessante, di solito avrebbe liquidato chiunque altro in maniera rapida e definitiva; evidentemente, quel Lavi ci sapeva fare davvero con la gente per riuscire a coinvolgere uno come Kanda in qualcosa, qualunque cosa fosse.

Lo osservò mangiare, notando che la tensione non scompariva dal suo volto. Appariva davvero preoccupato per qualcosa, anche se non poteva indovinare di che potesse trattarsi e, a giudicare da quanto profondamente era perso nei suoi pensieri mentre cenava, risultava palese che si trattasse di una faccenda grave.

Appena ebbe finito il ramen Kanda si alzò subito da tavola e, intanto che Lenalee sistemava la ciotola nella lavastoviglie con gli altri piatti e posate, si avvicinò alla finestra con fare circospetto, guardando fuori verso l'ingresso del palazzo.

Lenalee, che continuava ad osservarlo di sottecchi, notò subito l'espressione del suo volto mutare nel momento in cui con lo sguardo incontrò qualcosa che attirò la sua attenzione, e di colpo comprese cos'era che lo preoccupava tanto.

Lavi era rimasto ad aspettarlo davanti all'edificio, doveva essere per forza quello, e per giunta diluviava.

La ragazza si affiancò a Kanda, che era appostato dietro il vetro della finestra a guardare giù in strada la sagoma di Lavi, il quale guardava insù proprio verso quella finestra, sotto la pioggia battente, ormai completamente zuppo.

Scosse la testa, pensando a quanto era cocciuto anche quel giornalista, oltre che il suo coinquilino dal cuore di ghiaccio. Un cuore che forse andava sciogliendosi pian piano, visto che Kanda dimostrava un minimo di preoccupazione controllando le condizioni dell'altro giovane.

- Perché non lo fai salire? - suggerì Lenalee, cercando di allentare la tensione che percepiva nell'aria, nella speranza di abbreviare l'attesa di Lavi sotto la pioggia, e ottenendo invece l'effetto contrario.

- No. - dichiarò subito Kanda, senza nemmeno voltarsi verso di lei.

Secco. Gelido. Lapidario. Lenalee sospirò.

- Se avete litigato, lui sarà dispiaciuto quanto te... - iniziò a dire cercando di farlo ragionare, ma era come parlare al muro. Quando Kanda Yuu si impuntava su qualcosa, non c'era alcun modo di fargli cambiare idea.

- Non è successo niente del genere. - un'altra risposta secca, pronunciata in tono piatto, indifferente, ma la tensione del volto di lui tradiva ancora una volta impazienza di chiudere quello scambio verbale, e Lenalee sapeva che il giovane mentiva.

- No? - chiese quindi, adottando un atteggiamento giocoso e rivolgendogli un sorriso furbo, ben sapendo che punzecchiandolo solitamente riusciva a smuoverlo ed a farsi rivelare qualcosa.

Ma non questa volta. Stavolta Kanda scattò, girandosi di colpo verso di lei con espressione accusatoria.

- Non guardarmi con quell'aria, come se sapessi ogni cosa meglio di me, come se ti aspettassi che quello che hai scritto possa tramutarsi in realtà! - a dispetto di quanto si fosse ripromesso di smorzare i toni, le parole gli uscirono dure e sprezzanti, lasciando la persona cui erano rivolte visibilmente scossa.

Forse, sebbene le avesse detto di averla perdonata, quella storia aveva intaccato la fiducia che Kanda nutriva in lei, e non poteva dargli torto.

- Kanda-kun, non crederai davvero che io... - Lenalee portò le mani ai fianchi e si morse un labbro, mettendo il broncio. - Oh, è inutile discutere con te! - esclamò voltandogli le spalle sdegnata e infilandosi dritta in camera sua.

Kanda la fissò allontanarsi con aria pensierosa, sospirando intanto che tornava ad osservare la scena sotto la sua finestra. Stringendosi nelle spalle, decise che non valeva la pena affliggersi tanto per un idiota incosciente come quello, e anche lui si incamminò deciso verso la propria stanza.

_"Oh, maledizione!" _imprecò mentalmente mentre faceva dietrofront e imboccava invece il corridoio che conduceva alla porta dell'appartamento, l'apriva e si infilava senza esitazione nell'ascensore.

Qualche minuto dopo il portone dell'edificio si spalancò e un Kanda furente apparve sulla soglia, indirizzando al seccatore che vi sostava davanti un'occhiata omicida.

Il rumore improvviso fece voltare Lavi, che si trovò a fissare il detective Giapponese con palese stupore dipinto in faccia; i fiammeggianti capelli rossi, completamente fradici, gli ricadevano in ciocche grondanti acqua, per metà appiccicati al viso.

- Idiota! Perché sei rimasto qui! - tuonò Kanda, agitando il pugno verso il giovane zuppo fino al midollo, l'espressione un misto di rabbia e fastidio, quest'ultimo più che altro rivolto verso sé stesso, per la debolezza dimostrata scendendo a recuperare il fottuto giornalista.

Perché sapeva già che l'avrebbe lasciato restare a casa sua quella notte, ed era anche consapevole fosse proprio ciò cui Lavi puntava; e questo lo irritava persino di più, ma non poteva farci niente.

Era curioso di scoprire perché quell'idiota si intestardiva tanto su di lui, anche se non l'avrebbe mai ammesso con nessuno.

- Speravo che ti convincessi a lasciarmi salire... - gli confessò Lavi, abbozzando un sorriso innocente. - Ho fatto una ricerca sui delitti e li ho confrontati con quelli del libro. Io penso che potremmo lavorarci insieme, poiché sono certo che al distretto non hai fatto parola delle similitudini con i tuoi racconti...

- Non se ne parla. - sibilò Kanda e uno dei suoi sopraccigli si contrasse per l'irritazione; quindi era quello il suo scopo, mirava solo ad ottenere un'esclusiva sui delitti, magari titolando "Delitti d'Autore" o qualcosa di ugualmente stupido.

- Ho una memoria fotografica infallibile, sono in grado di confrontare ogni singolo dettaglio con precisione, anche dei primi due omicidi. Ho persino studiato tutti i rapporti della polizia. - gli fece presente il suo persecutore, accompagnando le informazioni con un altro dei suoi sorrisi, questa volta malizioso. Kanda sgranò gli occhi: come poteva averci messo le mani? Doveva avere un contatto all'interno del Distretto... Pensò immediatamente a Miranda, aggrottando la fronte. Lavi constatò che le sue argomentazioni non sortivano l'effetto desiderato e cambiò tattica. - Almeno mi fai riparare dalla pioggia? - aggiunse, allargando le braccia come a dire 'non vedi in che condizioni sono?', cosa che quasi fece cambiare idea a Kanda riguardo il gesto generoso e fuori carattere che aveva deciso di compiere.

- _CHE._ - fu il suo commento all'ultima richiesta dell'irritante giornalista.

- È un sì? - insistette questi in tono suadente; un grugnito e un cenno del capo verso l'interno dell'edificio e, pur se riluttante, Kanda si fece da parte per permettergli di entrare.

.

.

Lenalee sentì la porta sbattere per la seconda volta e la voce irritata di Kanda intimare un "Fermo lì!" a qualcuno, che la ragazza era certa essere Lavi ancor prima di udirgli rispondere un lamentoso "Come sei cattivo, Yuu-chan!" quando qualcosa gli fu lanciato addosso in malo modo.

Dal rumore Lenalee assunse che doveva essere un asciugamano, e sorrise compiaciuta; anche se Kanda conservava sempre i suoi modi bruschi, si stava preoccupando di Lavi dopotutto.

"Asciugati." lo sentì ordinare, "Non voglio che tu vada in giro gocciolando per tutta la casa." e una sequela di imprecazioni seguì lo "Agli ordini!" che ricevette in risposta.

La ragazza ridacchiò, immaginandosi la scena; avrebbe voluto sbirciare, ma non poteva rischiare di farsi cogliere sul fatto rovinando tutto, per cui si rassegnò ad ascoltare quel che riusciva a intercettare attraverso la porta chiusa.

Lavi ubbidì con sollecitudine asciugandosi alla meglio capelli e viso, quindi indossò le ciabatte che Kanda gli aveva portato nel frattempo, lasciando gli stivali bagnati accanto all'ingresso. Con sua grande sorpresa fu poi trascinato in bagno a forza e spinto dentro.

- Fatti una doccia e appoggia i vestiti sulla lavatrice, ti lascio qualcosa da metterti appeso alla maniglia. - stabilì Kanda in tono inappellabile, chiudendogli la porta in faccia.

Lavi fu più che felice di fare ciò che gli era stato chiesto, o meglio _ingiunto_, e quando riemerse vestito (gli abiti gli andavano appena un po' corti, ma gli stavano a meraviglia), tamponandosi i capelli con l'asciugamano, trovò Kanda davanti al computer che sorseggiava un the, intento a leggere qualcosa con l'espressione di assoluta concentrazione di chi è completamente assorbito nel suo lavoro.

Restò in silenzio dietro il giovane ad osservare, trovando conferma alla sua ipotesi che stesse confrontando le vittime dei delitti reali con quelle dei racconti da lui scritti, e solo dopo diversi minuti Kanda si accorse della presenza alle proprie spalle.

- In cucina c'è una tazza anche per te. - disse semplicemente, senza smettere di leggere, e Lavi sorrise, pensando che alla fine Yuu non era tanto cattivo come si sforzava di sembrare.

Lenalee seguì la loro discussione per ore, anche se non riusciva a distinguere bene le parole, adesso che parlavano normalmente in tono civile. Aveva capito che analizzavano i racconti, ma non rispetto a che cosa, ed era molto curiosa di saperne la ragione perché sembrava una faccenda piuttosto importante.

Poi ad un certo punto Lavi esclamò qualcosa a proposito dell'ora in tono seccato, e si udì Kanda sospirare, cosa che portò la ragazza a guardare l'orologio appeso al muro della sua stanza: le due del mattino. Sembrava proprio che l'odiato giornalista avrebbe passato la notte da loro, nonostante tutto.

"Sei un idiota!" stava dicendo Kanda, mentre molto probabilmente lo conduceva in soggiorno, e Lavi si scusava lamentandosi che aveva dimenticato di guardare l'ora perché era troppo concentrato sull'analisi dei dati. Argomentazione cui Kanda replicò con uno dei suoi _'CHE'. _"Arrangiati sul divano, in silenzio. Se mi svegli ti ammazzo," lo sentì dire poi ad alta voce, mentre Lavi continuava a lamentarsi che non era colpa sua.

Lenalee ridacchiò ancora, sistemandosi anche lei nel letto: trovava che quei due fossero proprio una bella coppia.

Una volta lasciato solo Lavi si accoccolò sul divano, coprendosi col plaid che Kanda gli aveva 'gentilmente' messo a disposizione, cercando una posizione comoda per dormire e non trovandola.

Si girò e rigirò diverse volte, quindi decise che avrebbe rischiato la vita disturbando il padrone di casa, e quatto quatto raggiunse la stanza da letto del giovane, socchiudendo la porta con attenzione e sbirciando all'interno.

Yuu dormiva serenamente, constatò Lavi, anche se non poteva dire quanto profondamente... Bé, gli era stato ordinato di non svegliarlo per nessuna ragione, quindi non poteva chiedere il permesso di dormire sul letto accanto a lui, ragion per cui si sentì autorizzato a farlo senza domandare nulla, purché in silenzio.

In un lampo fu sotto le coperte accanto a Kanda, senza che nella stanza si muovesse una paglia, prendendo immediatamente sonno.

.

.

Kanda sentì qualcosa sfiorarlo, e un leggero peso premere contro la sua schiena all'improvviso. Lo ignorò, pensando si trattasse di un sogno, ma quando detto peso emise un sospiro soddisfatto gli occhi del giovane si spalancarono di colpo. Subito si girò, puntandosi sui gomiti e sollevandosi leggermente per vedere cosa diavolo fosse l'origine di quel suono bizzarro.

Ciò che vide gli bloccò il fiato in gola: Lavi, beatamente addormentato accanto a lui, con quel maledetto sorriso idiota stampato sul viso.

La rabbia vinse sull'imbarazzo, e Kanda si preparò a calciarlo in terra senza troppe cerimonie, ma l'idiota, privato dell'appoggio contro di lui, gli si avvinghiò alla vita usandolo come cuscino; quel contatto mandò un brivido lungo tutto il suo corpo, facendolo automaticamente pensare a... sì, _quello_.

Svegliarsi con un giornalista nel letto non era propriamente l'ambizione della sua vita, particolarmente se detto giornalista si trovava ad essere il protagonista di scene che li vedevano coinvolti _insieme_ in atti... atti... osceni?

Non sapeva come definire altrimenti la cosa. Gli assestò un pugno in testa e Lavi lasciò la presa, svegliandosi di soprassalto, spaventato (oltre che dolorante).

- Ohi, idiota! Fuori immediatamente dal mio letto! - tuonò Kanda, mandando a segno un poderoso calcio, che sbatté il compagno di letto abusivo dritto contro il muro più vicino.

Il giovane quindi si alzò, andando incontro alla povera vittima con l'intenzione di finire il lavoro.

- Che male! - si lamentò Lavi, massaggiandosi nuca e schiena e portandosi cautamente in ginocchio, ancora confuso dall'accaduto. - Yuu, sei un bruto, svegliarmi così e pestarmi senza ragione! - protestò scuotendo la testa, ancora frastornato dal brusco (e doloroso) risveglio.

- E non hai ancora visto la metà di cosa sono capace di farti se non la smetti di usare il mio nome. - sibilò Kanda, afferrandolo per la maglietta che indossava. - E, dannazione, cosa cazzo ci facevi nel mio letto?

- Dormivo? - quest'affermazione gli assicurò una stretta più decisa intorno al collo. - Il divano è scomodo... Ti prego, Yuu, mi soffochi... - balbettò Lavi, cercando di allentare la presa delle mani che tentavano di strangolarlo usando i suoi stessi abiti.

- La colazione è pronta! - giunse il grido dall'altra stanza. - La volete smettere di azzuffarvi?

Entrambi i giovani si paralizzarono: avevano completamente dimenticato la presenza di Lenalee. Un leggero rossore si fece strada sui loro volti, sebbene uno dei due l'avrebbe categoricamente negato, nel realizzare quanto imbarazzante fosse quella situazione.

Kanda lasciò la presa di colpo, raddrizzandosi, indossò velocemente una camicia e sistemò i capelli alla meglio in una coda bassa; l'altro contendente finì di nuovo in terra con un tonfo, gemendo ancora di dolore (forse in maniera un po' enfatizzata) e accusando nuovamente Yuu di essere un violento.

- _CHE_. Chiudi quella bocca e muoviti, se vuoi mangiare. - gli intimò quest'ultimo, ignorando ogni lamentela e avviandosi verso la cucina.

Lavi lo seguì senza aggiungere altro, curioso della reazione di Lenalee. La ragazza rivolse loro un radioso sorriso, avvicinando del the (caffè per Lavi) e pietanze varie.

- Dormito bene? - chiese poi in tono innocente.

- Non è come credi. - risposero entrambi in coro e Lenalee rise sommessamente, cercando di non sembrare troppo soddisfatta della loro espressione mortificata.

- Ho forse insinuato qualcosa? - li canzonò bonariamente, godendo del lievissimo rossore che ricomparve sul viso di ciascuno dei due giovani.

- No, ma l'hai pensato! - replicò Kanda seccato; la ragazza ridacchiò di nuovo, rivolgendogli uno sguardo comprensivo che lo fece irritare ancora di più.

- Anche fosse, che male ci sarebbe? - affermò candidamente, agitando un ditino aggraziato verso di loro con fare severo, che nel quadro della situazione risultava quasi come se stesse rimproverando due bambini colti con le dita nel vaso della marmellata.

Kanda aprì bocca per replicare e poi la richiuse senza che ne uscisse nulla. Era assolutamente inutile insistere con Lenalee quando si convinceva di qualcosa, e anche Lavi lo stava imparando in fretta a sue spese.

Mangiarono in silenzio senza aggiungere altro, mentre Lenalee li osservava soddisfatta della piega - che secondo lei - avevano preso gli eventi.

Stanco di quell'imbarazzante silenzio, Lavi decise d'intavolare una conversazione, portandola però convenientemente su qualcosa di più frivolo, con grande sollievo di Kanda.

Così, dopo aver terminato il pasto e salutato la ragazza, che usciva per andare a lezione all'Università, tornarono a lavorare al caso con l'ausilio del prezioso computer appartenente al padrone di casa.

- Pensi che questo tizio sia un tuo fan invasato che ha sbroccato? - chiese ad un certo punto Lavi, dopo aver letto per l'ennesima volta il profilo del serial killer.

- Chissà. Tutto è possibile con un assassino psicolabile come questo. - rispose distrattamente Kanda, evidenziando un'altra similitudine tra i delitti e i racconti.

- Se presentassi un nuovo libro, magari lo attireresti allo scoperto. - suggerì Lavi, posando il dossier sulla scrivania e sporgendosi verso il monitor da sopra le spalle del giovane.

- Io... - Kanda in realtà aveva pensato la stessa cosa, ma l'ipotesi era stata subito scartata a causa della sua... lui decise di definirla _lentezza nello scrivere._ Lenalee avrebbe invece detto 'lacune grammaticali e tecniche'. - Bè, sai che non posso riuscirci da solo in così poco tempo; e francamente, per come stanno le cose adesso, non voglio farlo.

Si era appena giustificato? Si schiaffeggiò mentalmente per aver mostrato un punto debole al noioso giornalista rompiscatole.

- E se ti aiutassi io? - si offrì Lavi sorridendo, questa volta senza malizia, uno di quei sorrisi disarmanti che scombussolavano Kanda dentro, anche se lui non ne capiva la ragione.

- No. - borbottò in tono neutro, cercando di non dare peso alla risposta, ma il modo in cui il suo corpo si tese a quella proposta diceva a Lavi che quel 'No' era in realtà un 'Peggio'.

- Ti imbarazza così tanto? - si sentì chiedere.

Ecco, Kanda si aspettava quella domanda, fatta con lo stesso tono casuale che si usa nelle interviste. Ovviamente il maledetto impiccione non gli avrebbe lasciato sviare il discorso, doveva saperlo.

- Sì. E non voglio parlarne. - dichiarò in tono aspro, considerando chiusa la questione, ma l'idiota no, non poteva rispettare la sua privacy, doveva insistere.

- È solo una descrizione fittizia, non la realtà; vedrai che non è poi così terribile. - Lavi cercò di sminuire il significato delle scene 'piccanti' nella storia, sperando di mitigare l'imbarazzo di Yuu nello scrivere situazioni legate al sesso.

- Mi stai dicendo che non ti imbarazza descrivere cose così... così... con... - Kanda non riusciva a dirlo, per cui gesticolò in maniera eloquente tra loro, sperando che l'altro capisse senza che lui fosse costretto a pronunciare cose come 'noi che facciamo sesso' ad alta voce.

- Con me e te come protagonisti? No. È tutto finto, Yuu. E poi non si tratta di noi, i tuoi personaggi sono solo ispirati a noi. - gli sorrise ancora, rassicurante, ipnotico, irresistibile. Kanda cedette senza nemmeno rendersene conto.

- Sta bene, ma non voglio guardare mentre lo scrivi. - concluse, voltandosi di lato e assumendo un'aria contrariata.

Lavi ridacchiò. Era incredibile quanto una persona dura e navigata come Yuu si trovasse a disagio con il sesso.

- Yuu, devi liberarti di questo blocco, vuoi migliorare no? Devi scrivere tu, io ti correggerò poi. - gli posò una mano sulla spalla, come ad incoraggiarlo, e Kanda sospirò: era in trappola. Annuì riluttante.

- Bene. - Lavi annuì di rimando con aria soddisfatta. - Io studio quest'altro rapporto, tu inizia.

- Cosa? - Kanda trasecolò._ "Qui, ora, con lui a fianco?"_ gridava la sua mente turbata. - Adesso? - fu ciò che la sua bocca articolò.

L'altro diede un cenno affermativo, e Kanda deglutì a fatica. Non poteva tirarsi indietro.

.

Frattanto, alla Casa Editrice Noah's Ark c'era un po' di agitazione nell'aria. Millennium Earl, il proprietario, soprannominato 'il Conte' per il suo stile di vita principesco e secondariamente perché il suo nome, Earl, significava appunto 'Conte' per i Britannici, era al telefono con la direttrice della sede di New York, discutendo di alcune notizie che gli erano recentemente giunte riguardo uno dei loro scrittori di maggior successo.

- Nessun problema capo, davvero. Lo scrittore è ancora nostro. - stava dicendo una donna bionda, cercando di rassicurare il suo principale.

- Ho sentito che Bookman gli ha messo alle costole il nipote, sai bene quanto è pericoloso quel giornalista da strapazzo! - accusò l'uomo in tono suadente, cosa che stonava davvero tanto con il contenuto del suo discorso. - Liberami di lui, Lulubell, non voglio che la nostra gallina dalle uova d'oro passi alla concorrenza! - ordinò in un modo che non lasciava adito a fraintendimenti. - Fa' in modo che Kanda Yuu non senta mai più parlare di questo Lavi Bookman, ci siamo capiti?

- Sarà fatto, capo, ero al corrente. L'ho già affidato alle cure di uno dei nostri; non tarderà ad agire. - la voce della donna era fiera e sicura di sé mentre informava il famigerato Conte dei provvedimenti che aveva già preso.

- Molto bene, tienimi informato. - e con quella richiesta, l'uomo riagganciò senza preavviso.

- Road! - chiamò la direttrice attraverso l'interfono. - Avvisa Tyki di stringere i tempi, sembra che la nostra azione di propaganda stia incontrando delle difficoltà. - all'esclamazione sorpresa della ragazza, Lulubell rivelò la causa del problema. - Abbiamo Bookman Junior tra i piedi.

- Chiamo subito Tyki. - confermò Road in tono grave, chiudendo la comunicazione.


	6. Chapter 6: Minacce

******__****DISCLAIMER****: non possiedo alcun diritto su -man, è tutto in mano ad Hoshino sensei... Se fosse stato altrimenti... Lavi e Kanda sarebbero assieme da un bel pezzo!**

**********__****ATTENZIONE****__**** YAOI******** - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!**

* * *

.

Questo capitolo di "It's a Mistake... Maybe" è pubblicato per il******LAVIYU FESTIVAL**!

Benvenuti al **_LaviYu Festival_**, evento giunto alla sua seconda edizione!

Organizzato dalle fan di tutto il mondo, il Festival si colloca a cavallo dei compleanni di Lavi e Kanda, iniziando il 6 Giugno, data del compleanno di Kanda, e culminando nel LaviYuu day, che è stato scelto esattamente a metà fra le due ricorrenze, l'8 di Luglio, per terminare il 10 di Agosto con il compleanno di Lavi.

Quest'anno l'evento ha un programma con anche contest legati alla coppia, trovate il link alla discussione ufficiale nel mio profilo, e nella discussione il link al sito ufficiale Inglese dell'evento con il programma completo.

Chiunque voglia partecipare all'evento pubblicando qualunque cosa relativa al pair LaviYu (che sia una foto, una fanart, o una fanfiction) è caldamente pregato di lasciare il link nel topic che raccoglie tutto ciò che le fan Italiane della coppia hanno realizzato quest'anno per il LAVIYU FESTIVAL. Come per il resto, trovate il link nel mio profilo. Grazie a tutte coloro che si uniranno a noi nei festeggiamenti.

.******  
**

* * *

**It's a Mistake... maybe**

* * *

.

**CHAPTER 6: ** **MINACCE**

.

.

Lavi teneva d'occhio Kanda dalla sedia in cui era comodamente adagiato accanto a lui, pretendendo di non aver finito di studiare il dossier, contemplandone gli splendidi capelli corvini ora liberi sulle spalle, una cascata nera che gli arrivava oltre la linea della vita.

Davvero una lunghezza eccezionale per un uomo, e soprattutto incredibilmente curati. Sentì l'impulso irrefrenabile toccarli, ma si impose di controllarsi, leggendo invece di tanto in tanto ciò che il giovane scriveva.

A quel che sembrava, Yuu difettava un bel po' quanto a fantasia: stava usando i recenti avvenimenti come trama, il che, tuttavia, non era affatto una cattiva idea.

Si fece un appunto mentale di discutere l'intreccio con lui in fase di correzione e intanto continuò ad osservarlo con interesse; il suo volto concentrato sul lavoro era anche più bello, e avrebbe tanto voluto intrecciare le dita tra quei meravigliosi capelli...

OK, forse si stava lasciando anche lui condizionare un po' troppo dalla faccenda dei racconti, era un'assurdità che si ritrovasse a desiderare così di punto in bianco un altro uomo, delle innumerevoli persone esistenti con cui poteva iniziare una relazione.

Eppure il suo interesse era tutto per Kanda; desiderava conoscere i suoi gusti, il suo passato, le sue abitudini... sì, anche _quelle _abitudini, visto che lui non aveva inibizioni di sorta a riguardo. Sospirò, cosa che attirò l'attenzione dell'oggetto dei suoi desideri su di lui.

- Qualcosa non va? - chiese immediatamente Kanda, pensando ci fosse qualche incongruenza tra gli indizi dei tre delitti. Lavi sollevò subito lo sguardo verso il giovane, tornando alla realtà, e scosse la testa.

- No, è solo che siamo a un punto morto. - ammise, raddrizzandosi sulla sedia. - Non ci sono veri indizi che possano portare al killer, solo elementi identici con le vittime dei tuoi racconti.

- Già. - concordò Kanda, per quello pensava che un nuovo racconto potesse funzionare come esca, se avesse fornito gli elementi giusti per attirare il bastardo in una trappola.

- Fa' vedere. - disse Lavi sporgendosi per leggere, e Kanda si irrigidì al tocco della mano sulla sua spalla.

Osservò l'altro digitare qualcosa e scambiò il posto con lui per dargli modo di scrivere senza ostacoli, ma si era appena alzato che il suo cellulare squillò.

- Kanda. - il giovane sospirò, sconsolato. - Arrivo subito. - disse, e richiuse il telefono, notando lo sguardo interrogativo di Lavi, il quale si aspettava già la brutta notizia.

- Un altro? - la domanda aveva più il tono di una constatazione, e il detective Giapponese si limitò ad annuire, l'espressione grave. - Andiamo, magari stavolta si è tradito.

- Tu non... - iniziò a dire Kanda, ma vedendo che il giornalista già sollevava il sopracciglio visibile rinunciò ad ordinargli di non seguirlo, tanto sapeva che l'avrebbe fatto comunque. - Oh, al Diavolo! Fai come ti pare. - sbottò, prendendo il trench e schizzando verso la porta, Lavi che si precipitava prontamente dietro di lui.

La portinaia salutò Lavi quasi gorgheggiando, cosa che suo malgrado fece contrarre le dita di Kanda, il quale di riflesso strinse le mani a pugno per l'irritazione.

Di cosa era seccato poi, non lo capiva, anche se una parte di lui gli faceva fastidiosamente notare che quel senso di rabbia che provava verso la donna era, di fatto, _gelosia_.

Prese a calci quella vocina che lo canzonava con delle ridicole insinuazioni sui sentimenti che provava per il giornalista idiota accanto a sé, rivolgendo un grugnito a mo' di saluto alla suddetta signora, che sogghignò in risposta.

- La sua fidanzata ha lasciato detto che rientrerà molto tardi e di non aspettarla. - comunicò la portinaia con soddisfazione, un sorriso forzato sul volto rubicondo, quasi sperasse che Lenalee lo stesse tradendo, così, senza vergogna.

Kanda annuì gelido, tirando dritto verso la porta, mentre Lavi ricambiava il saluto ridacchiando, una mano posata sulla spalla del detective; cosa che, per qualche motivo, diede a quest'ultimo un senso di trionfo nei confronti della donna.

- Ma Lenalee è la fidanzata di chi? - chiese quindi Lavi, quando furono fuori portata di udito.

- Non è colpa mia se ha raccontato quella storiella alla fottuta portinaia. - mise in chiaro Kanda in tono caustico. - Quella ragazza ha troppa fantasia. - aggiunse poi; Lavi ridacchiò di gusto a quell'uscita, appoggiandosi ancora di più a lui mentre imboccavano l'ingresso della metropolitana, e la cosa fece fare uno strano salto al suo cuore, si accorse Kanda con una vena di paura.

Le sue reazioni verso il coniglio idiota lo preoccupavano molto, se doveva essere sincero con sé stesso, cosa che si rifiutava di fare al momento... Aveva faccende più importanti cui pensare, tanto per fare un esempio doveva occuparsi del fottuto serial killer che lo stava usando come ispirazione per i suoi delitti.

.

.

Arrivato sul luogo dell'omicidio, Kanda nemmeno notò gli sguardi stupiti che gli vennero rivolti, quando i colleghi videro Lavi camminargli accanto come se fosse lui il suo partner, anziché il detective che lo attendeva vicino al cadavere. Era troppo preso dal nuovo delitto, che già a colpo d'occhio ricalcava esattamente il primo crimine del suo terzo racconto, per badare ad altro.

Doveva fermare quel folle prima che facesse una strage di giovani donne.

Scambiò un cenno d'intesa con il giornalista, senza pensare alle implicazioni del gesto; perché la cosa non sfuggì a nessuno e sorrisetti divertiti si specchiarono da una faccia all'altra dei poliziotti presenti.

Kanda il terribile aveva trovato un partner che non avesse paura di lui, peccato che non fosse un poliziotto ma un pericoloso reporter, qualcuno che _non_ avrebbe dovuto trovarsi lì a far casino con le prove, e soprattutto ad assistere alle indagini.

Il fatto che uno come Kanda glie lo permettesse la diceva molto lunga (secondo loro) sul tipo di rapporto che i due condividevano. Ci doveva essere senz'altro qualcosa sotto, e in effetti c'era davvero, solo che non si trattava di quel che loro pensavano.

Kanda confabulò qualche minuto con l'altro detective, Marie, il giornalista sempre al suo fianco con grande perplessità di quest'ultimo, quindi rivolse all'intruso uno sguardo penetrante.

- _Non. Toccare. Nulla_. Ci siamo capiti? - gli ordinò in tono perentorio, strappando risatine un po' ovunque intorno a loro.

Lavi annuì ripetutamente, mettendo le mani in tasca e limitandosi ad osservare e ascoltare ogni cosa.

Ma ovviamente non poteva durare a lungo. Mentre esaminavano il cadavere, qualcosa catturò la sua attenzione quando il medico legale si alzò, terminato l'esame preliminare sulla vittima. Così, intanto che l'uomo rispondeva alle domande di Kanda, il giovane giornalista si chinò, raccogliendo un foglio di carta piegato più volte dalla sabbia sotto i capelli della donna morta.

Il dottore si stava allontanando in quel momento e Kanda si era giusto voltato verso Lavi, nell'esatto istante in cui questi aveva appena aperto il biglietto e si accingeva a leggerlo, così che anch'egli lesse con lui, sbiancando in volto.

"Testa Rossa ti seguo passo passo", era scritto con il sangue della vittima su quel pezzo di carta.

- Ti avevo detto di non toccare nulla! - sibilò Kanda sottovoce, coprendo la mano del giornalista con la propria.

- Io... mi dispiace, è stato più forte di me... - Lavi si accingeva a liberare la mano per consegnare la prova al detective, ma Kanda la trattenne nella propria, ricevendo dal giovane uno sguardo stupito.

- Nascondilo. - gli ordinò, guardandosi attorno per capire se qualcuno poteva aver notato il ritrovamento.

- Come? - balbettò Lavi stupito, le parole scritte sul biglietto che ancora gli ballavano in testa.

- Fai come ti ho detto, idiota! - ribadì Kanda, stringendo più forte la mano di lui nella propria. Il destinatario dell'insulto annuì, infilando mano e bigliettino prontamente in tasca con fare innocente. - Adesso sparisci, ne parliamo più tardi.

Le parole del detective riecheggiavano nelle orecchie di Lavi come se si trovasse sott'acqua; gli sembrava talmente incredibile che potesse preoccuparsi per lui tanto da volerlo incontrare spontaneamente a fine turno, ma ancora più impossibile gli risultava credere di essere diventato d'improvviso un possibile bersaglio del killer.

- Ma... - obiettò; guardò il giovane davanti a sé spaesato, quasi impaurito, e di sicuro confuso, tre componenti che unite insieme non facevano che farlo sembrare così indifeso e vulnerabile agli occhi di Kanda che a momenti fu sul punto di abbracciarlo.

Serrando la mascella riprese il controllo di sé, fermando le mani sulle spalle del giornalista, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo occhio verde, ancora spalancato per lo shock.

- Devo tornare al Distretto e attendere i risultati dell'autopsia, verrò al giornale appena finito. - mormorò, cercando di rassicurarlo; sapeva dall'inizio che sarebbe finita così, che il giovane sarebbe stato coinvolto in quella partita mortale tra lui e il killer. Adesso avrebbe dovuto proteggerlo.

- Tu... verrai in redazione? - chiese Lavi, colto alla sprovvista da quella dichiarazione. Kanda annuì, serio.

- Sì. Ora vai. - confermò in tono forzatamente professionale, ma c'era un'incrinatura sospetta nella sua voce. Lavi si voltò, non sapendo che altro dire, chiedendosi quanto immediato fosse il pericolo che correva, e se Yuu volesse allontanarlo per precauzione. - Ohi. Stai attento. - aggiunse Kanda richiamandolo, e lui abbozzò un sorriso, salutando con la mano.

.

.

Lavi sedeva pensieroso alla sua scrivania, fissando il foglietto che aveva sottratto dalla scena del crimine. Il killer ce l'aveva anche con lui? Ma nei racconti il giornalista non era mai preso di mira... Non riusciva a capire.

L'improvviso squillare del telefono lo fece letteralmente saltare sulla poltrona, e fu grato quando Johnny rispose al suo posto.

Aveva ancora la mano premuta sul cuore che il nanetto con gli occhiali strillò verso di lui: "B-B-Bookman sulla due!"; Lavi prese un profondo respiro, e premette il tasto sull'interfono di malavoglia.

- Che c'è ancora, vecchiaccio decrepito? - rispose in tono stanco, quasi abbattuto, cosa che non sfuggì a Bookman Senior, il quale sorvolò sull'ennesimo dei nomignoli irrispettosi che il nipote acquisito usava affibbiargli, molto più interessato alla causa di quell'anomalia. Lavi Bookman non era _mai_ scoraggiato.

"Lavi? È successo qualcosa?" chiese l'uomo incuriosito. "Hai letto il libro? Visto lo scrittore? Scoperto chi lo aiuta?"

- Con calma, fossile giurassico, una cosa alla volta. - si lamentò Lavi, allontanandosi dal viva voce e prendendo la cornetta per non far udire il resto della conversazione ai presenti. - Sì, ho letto il libro, e sì so che ha usato me come co-protagonista, la cosa ti turba?

"Dovrebbe turbare te, idiota!" tuonò Bookman. "Perché uno che nemmeno conosci dovrebbe farsi delle fantasie sul tuo conto?"

- Frena gli ingranaggi del tuo cervello mummificato, vecchio panda, è tutto un grosso equivoco. - comunicò Lavi, con somma soddisfazione di confutare le teorie del nonno. - Ho visto lo scrittore e gli ho parlato, ha sì usato me per creare il suo personaggio, ma le scene di sesso incriminate sono opera della fidanzata, che è la persona che lo aiuta, inserite a sua insaputa.

"Una donna? La fidanzata? Ma che razza di coppia sono quei due?" esclamò Bookman Senior, davvero molto sorpreso dalla notizia.

- Cercherò di organizzarti un incontro con lei, va bene? - e sul grugnito affermativo che ottenne in risposta chiuse la telefonata, sospirando.

Non ebbe però nemmeno il tempo di rilassarsi per l'appena scampata lavata di capo, che una voce sconosciuta alle sue spalle lo fece trasalire.

- Salve, mi hanno detto che lei è Bookman Junior. Vorrei parlarle. - l'uomo, piuttosto alto, carnagione scura, capelli neri leggermente mossi che gli ricadevano sulle spalle e strani tatuaggi a croce sulla fronte, che spuntavano da sotto le ciocche della frangia, lo fissò intensamente con due occhi color miele dai riflessi dorati, sorridendo lascivo. - Sono della Casa Editrice Noah's Ark. - disse con ostentata cortesia; a quelle parole un brivido di gelo percorse la schiena di Lavi.

- Oh certo, a che devo l'onore di questa visita inaspettata, signor? - rispose, invitando il visitatore inaspettato a sedersi.

- Mikk. Tyki Mikk. - si presentò l'uomo porgendogli la mano, che Lavi si forzò a stringere con cordialità, anche se ogni fibra del suo corpo si ribellava al solo pensiero del contatto con lui. - Ho sentito che ha cercato uno dei nostri autori, Kanda Yuu. Poiché al momento è molto impegnato, sono qui per pregarla di fissare un appuntamento tramite noi alla casa editrice, invece di seguirlo come sta attualmente facendo.

- Tutto quello che voglio è un'intervista. - dichiarò Lavi in tono piatto. Come faceva quell'uomo a sapere che si stava vedendo con Yuu? Quelli della casa editrice li facevano spiare?

- Oh, non sta piuttosto cercando di infilarsi nel suo letto sfruttando la somiglianza con uno dei personaggi del libro? - insinuò candidamente Tyki Mikk, avvicinando il viso a quello di Lavi e passandosi la lingua sul labbro inferiore con fare provocatorio.

Poi, prima che il giornalista potesse tirarsi indietro, gli carezzò una guancia con la mano guantata, il sorriso lascivo sfoggiato poc'anzi che ricompariva sul suo volto a rendere il gesto ancora più inquietante.

L'unico occhio di Lavi si dilatò a dismisura mentre il giovane subiva quell'approccio così sfacciato.

- No. Ed ora fuori di qui! - scattò, sottraendosi al contatto e indicando all'uomo l'uscita con aria indignata.

- Come vuole. Ma stia attento, il nostro Kanda fa un lavoro pericoloso... - lo ammonì Mikk, salutando con un inchino mentre lasciava la redazione.

Lavi si lasciò ricadere sulla sedia, respirando profondamente nel tentativo di calmarsi, e vide la testa dell'albino far capolino da dietro la scrivania vicina, la solita ciambella in bocca e l'espressione terrorizzata.

- C-C-C-Che voleva quello? - balbettò, rimettendosi in piedi.

- Niente, niente, moyashi. Solo minacciarci. - lo liquidò Lavi, agitando una mano con fare stanco e rassegnato.

Le minacce nel suo mestiere erano all'ordine del giorno, se avesse dovuto preoccuparsi di tutti i pazzi che venivano ad intimargli questo e quello, avrebbe smesso di lavorare.

- Ehi! Finiscila di chiamarmi così, tu passi troppo tempo con Kanda! - protestò Allen in tono lamentoso, infierendo in tal modo sulla ciambella che ancora stringeva tra i denti.

- Chi passa troppo tempo con _chi_, moyashi? - ruggì una voce dall'ingresso della redazione.

- K-Kanda? Che ci fai qui? - biascicò Allen, lasciando cadere la ciambella in terra per lo stupore.

Il destinatario della domanda lo fulminò con lo sguardo mentre raggiungeva la scrivania del suo principale.

- Non sono affari tuoi. - sibilò in tono truce. - Sparisci.

Allen si allontanò facendo la linguaccia ad entrambi, stringendo al petto il suo sacchetto di cibarie e la ciambella recuperata dal pavimento (perché gli era stato insegnato che non si doveva sprecare il cibo), e sedette alla scrivania di fianco la postazione di Johnny, in ascolto.

- Hai fatto presto. - commentò Lavi, alzandosi e avvicinandosi ad uno degli immensi finestroni della redazione, seguito da Kanda che lo fissava serio.

Solo allora il giornalista si accorse della busta bianca che giaceva ai suoi piedi, probabilmente scivolata da qualche mucchio di carte sopra la scrivania.

I due giovani si guardarono e Lavi la raccolse, girandola per vedere se ci fossero scritte di qualche sorta, ma la lettera era completamente bianca.

Strano, molto strano. Guardò di nuovo verso Yuu, che gli fece cenno di aprirla e, lentamente, Lavi lo fece.

Al suo interno, con grande stupore di entrambi, trovarono un messaggio che diceva: "Testa Rossa, ti ho visto vicino al cadavere".

Chi poteva aver lasciato la busta? Non era affrancata, ma con tutta la gente che girava in redazione sarebbe stato impossibile risalire al probabile colpevole.

- È sicuramente uno scherzo. - ridacchiò Lavi, tentando di sdrammatizzare, ma tutti e due sapevano che non era così. La calligrafia era esattamente la stessa di quello trovato vicino alla donna morta.

- Lavoriamo alla storia stasera? - chiese all'improvviso Kanda, perché era assai più semplice che dire "hai bisogno di protezione, resta a dormire da me", affermazione che implicava un'ammissione di preoccupazione nei confronti del giornalista.

- D'accordo, prendo il soprabito e andiamo. - accettò subito Lavi, il sorriso che gli tornava sul volto, infilandosi in tasca anche il secondo biglietto e prendendo per primo la via dell'uscita. - Johnny, occupati tu dell'edizione della sera, io sono impegnato. - gridò ad uno degli impiegati mentre passava di corsa, seguito a passo altrettanto svelto da Kanda.

Il nanetto annuì, strabiliato dal comportamento del suo capo redattore tanto quanto lo era il fattorino albino seduto accanto a lui di quello del detective Giapponese, che conosceva come l'anti-socialità fatta persona.

Quella sera i due giovani discussero a fondo della trama per il nuovo racconto, e Lavi fece vedere allo scrittore gli errori che commetteva, correggendo il testo fino al punto in cui Yuu era arrivato con la storia. Quindi passarono ad analizzare il nuovo delitto del killer, comparando il rapporto medico con le modalità che Kanda aveva fatto usare all'assassino nel racconto... e alla fine la mattina dopo il giovane si svegliò con Lavi nuovamente nel letto accanto a lui.

Kanda tirò un profondo respiro: qualcosa gli diceva che avrebbe dovuto farci l'abitudine...

.

.

Lavi seguì il detective al Distretto di Polizia anche quella mattina, continuando ad interrogare tutti sul suo conto, sotto lo sguardo irato (e impotente) di quest'ultimo.

Scoprì in tal modo che Yuu era rimasto orfano in un incidente, e che nessuno aveva aiutato i suoi, lasciandolo solo a guardarli morire.

Era stato il Capitano Tiedoll che lo aveva trovato piangente sui corpi dei genitori, quando era ancora un semplice poliziotto e, non avendo figli, aveva deciso subito di prenderlo con sé. Non c'era da meravigliarsi che Kanda ora non si fidasse di nulla e di nessuno e avesse difficoltà a relazionarsi.

Così, Lavi decise che, se lui aveva bisogno di Kanda per via della situazione, Yuu aveva senz'altro bisogno di lui per affrancarsi dal proprio passato.

Di conseguenza non lo mollò più un attimo, ogni momento libero della sua giornata lo doveva per forza trascorrere con Yuu, e non sentiva ragioni.

Non che Kanda si opponesse più di tanto, soprattutto dopo il terzo messaggio di minacce trovato proprio a casa sua – perché, da quando lavoravano insieme sia al nuovo racconto che al caso del serial killer, il giovane giornalista si era praticamente stabilito da lui – dato che ormai al distretto tutti erano fermamente convinti che loro due stessero insieme.

Ed era completamente inutile discuterne, nulla di ciò che lui poteva dire per negare quella che gli altri consideravano _l'evidenza _avrebbe fatto cambiare loro idea sul genere di rapporto che condividevano.

Che era piuttosto a senso unico in realtà, Lavi pretendeva di avere un qualche legame con lui, mentre Kanda si limitava a sopportarlo. O forse cercava disperatamente di convincersi che era così.

Lavi andava al 49esimo Distretto persino ad aspettare che si presentasse al lavoro (quelle poche volte che non arrivava insieme a lui), e si piazzava beato alla sua scrivania, con tanto di piedi sopra e braccia incrociate dietro la nuca, come se fosse nella propria dannata redazione da strapazzo!

Quindi Kanda, dopo numerosi tentativi di dissuaderlo dal riprovarci, aveva iniziato ad arrivargli da dietro colpendo uno dei gambi d'appoggio della sedia, facendolo schiantare miseramente in terra tra le risate generali.

Per cui al Distretto si erano anche convinti che Lavi fosse masochista, visto che insisteva a rifarlo tutte le volte ottenendo lo stesso trattamento... Sembrava quasi un gioco per lui.

Definire Lavi stravagante non rendeva nemmeno lontanamente l'idea, dal modo di vestire a quello di porsi, gli orecchini che indossava, l'abitudine di parlare in slang...

Ma la cosa che più sconvolgeva Kanda, era che il giovane fosse in grado di continuare a dire idiozie senza senso per ore, finché lui non lo picchiava o gli urlava contro di chiudere la sua cazzo di bocca, oppure di restare immobile a fissare chissà che, di nuovo finché lui non lo picchiava o gli urlava contro perché era inquietante vederlo in completo silenzio. Lavi era Lavi, non c'era una definizione per lui, davvero.

Forse si stava affezionando troppo a quella testa rossa idiota, si disse Kanda corrugando la fronte.

E certo non lo aiutava il fatto che Lenalee avesse trovato nella dispensa cose che lui nemmeno ricordava di aver comperato, ma che erano palesemente per Lavi, visto che nessun altro mai avrebbe mangiato quella roba...

Se aveva iniziato ad acquistare in automatico anche il cibo che sapeva piacere al giovane giornalista, forse le cose iniziavano davvero a farsi serie.

Il sorriso sul volto di Lenalee era stato abbastanza eloquente a riguardo...

_Maledizione_.

Ed erano passati solo quattro giorni dal primo messaggio di minacce.

.

.

Il giorno seguente, appena giunse al distretto gli fu comunicato che il Capitano lo cercava e Kanda subito si presentò da lui, sebbene controvoglia.

Sedette obbediente nell'ufficio di Tiedoll, impassibile come sempre all'apparenza, ma nervoso come non mai dentro.

Perché il patrigno lo aveva fatto chiamare? Qualcun altro aveva capito il collegamento tra libro e delitti?

- Yuu-kun, - esordì Tiedoll, dopo aver tirato le tapparelle e chiuso la porta - dovresti proteggere il tuo amico. - proseguì, arrivando subito al dunque.

Kanda stava per replicare sull'uso improprio del suo nome, quando la successiva richiesta gli fece spalancare gli occhi per la sorpresa.

- Perché mai? - ribatté, fingendosi ignaro, ma il Capitano (nonché suo tutore) lo conosceva troppo bene per cascarci.

- Yuu-kun, so che ti sei accorto subito delle similitudini tra i tuoi racconti e gli omicidi. - affermò, e Kanda temette di stare per arrossire violentemente per come si sentì avvampare il viso, nell'apprendere in tal modo che anche il suo tutore aveva letto _quelle cose _di lui e Lavi. Deglutì a vuoto, incerto su cosa rispondere, e Tiedoll riprese a parlare. - Ho assegnato il caso a te a ragion veduta, ma come temevo adesso è coinvolto anche il giornalista a forza di starti attorno. - gli mostrò un biglietto, e Kanda ancor prima di leggerlo seppe che si trattava di un'altra minaccia.

- _TCH_. - gli sfuggì, scoprendone il contenuto.

"Avrò la mia Testa Rossa", era scritto sul foglio.

- E non intendeva certo la Ferrari. - disse Tiedoll, preoccupato. Quell'uomo era sempre in pensiero per qualcosa, pensò Kanda, un atteggiamento davvero insopportabile a suo parere. Ma stavolta aveva ragione, anche lui era preoccupato; quello era il sesto messaggio di minaccia che Lavi riceveva in posti diversi. Sembrava che il killer sapesse sempre dove trovarlo, e quello rappresentava davvero un problema. - Il messaggio è stato consegnato da un fattorino, che ha detto di averlo ricevuto da un barbone. È quindi impossibile risalire al vero mandante. - continuò il Capitano, concludendo infine con la richiesta che pianificava di fargli dall'inizio. - Se non ti turba troppo, vorrei affidare a te il compito di fargli da guardia del corpo.

Se lo aspettava. Kanda rispose con una smorfia seccata; come se non lo stesse già facendo! Per forza che avrebbe protetto il suo giornalista idiota, ormai vivevano praticamente insieme, che lui lo volesse o no.

- Lo farò, Signore, nessun problema. - assicurò al suo capo. - Tanto l'idiota insiste nel seguirmi dappertutto, non sarà difficile.

- Molto bene, puoi andare. - Tiedoll annuì, soddisfatto.

Kanda salutò, lasciando l'ufficio, e sotto gli sguardi indagatori dei colleghi tornò alla sua scrivania.

- Che ha detto il capo? - domandò un detective mingherlino dal viso magro e affilato. - Ti ha fatto una bella lavata di capo, confessa!

- _CHE_. Affatto. - Kanda stava per mettere le mani al collo di Daysha, così da togliergli una volta per tutte quel sorriso beota dalla faccia, quando Marie si frappose tra loro, informandoli che c'era stato un nuovo delitto.

Il detective Giapponese non poté fare a meno di chiedersi dove fosse Lavi in quel momento, con una punta di paura che gli stringeva il cuore.

Giunti però sul posto dove era stato rinvenuto il cadavere ogni preoccupazione scemò, perché l'idiota si trovava già lì assieme al suo tirapiedi albino. L'avrebbe rimproverato per quel colpo di testa più tardi, si ripromise Kanda.

- È la vittima del quarto racconto. - commentò Miranda perplessa. - Ne ha saltata una, come mai?

- Perché questa ha i capelli rossi. - fece notare il medico legale, voltando il cadavere. - Et voilà! - esclamò, rivelando la scritta tracciata con il sangue sulla schiena della vittima, che convenientemente indossava una camicia bianca.

_"__LAVI__"_

- Sembra proprio che il killer sia geloso del tuo compagno, Kanda. - gli disse Marie in tono preoccupato, osservando il nuovo cadavere e il messaggio che recava con sé.

- Non è il mio... Oh, al Diavolo! - Kanda si voltò esasperato, trovandosi però di fronte il volto scosso di Lavi, che fissava la scritta con una mano davanti alla bocca, e l'albino di fianco a lui, ugualmente scosso, che gli strattonava la maglia chiamandolo, nel tentativo di farlo tornare in sé.

- Dovresti abbracciarlo, non vedi quanto è sconvolto? - lo rimproverò il medico legale, mentre posizionava il cadavere nel sacco nero, preparandolo al trasporto.

- È un fottuto giornalista dannazione! Loro non si scompongono mai! - scattò Kanda, agitando il pugno verso l'uomo, ma quando riportò l'attenzione su Lavi, questi lo stava guardando con espressione ferita, l'unico occhio visibilmente umido. Kanda sospirò, sconfitto, attirandolo a sé, e il giovane immediatamente lo strinse, affondando il viso tra i suoi capelli. - Dannati bastardi! - sibilò rivolto ai colleghi, che ridacchiavano intorno a lui. - Questa me la pagate!

- Kanda, portalo via, è meglio. - suggerì Miranda. - Ci pensiamo noi qui.

- E va bene! - cedette il detective, afferrando Lavi per le spalle e conducendolo via con sé. - Ma domani voglio tutti i dettagli, e il suo rapporto sulla mia scrivania, dottore. - intimò a ciascuno dei presenti, che annuirono di rimando. - E tu sparisci moyashi, non ti voglio tra i piedi a casa mia.

- D-Dorme da te? - balbettò Allen, sorpreso, comprendendo solo allora le voci che giravano al giornale.

- Sicuro che resta a casa mia, dopo questo ha bisogno di protezione, o l'idiota qui è capace di farsi ammazzare! - fulminò con lo sguardo le facce da 'Certo, certo...' con cui i suoi colleghi lo fissarono, sentendogli dare quella risposta. - Con voi farò i conti domattina, sappiatelo! - minacciò furente, allontanandosi dalla scena del crimine.


	7. Chapter 7: L'Esca

**DISCLAIMER****: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, è tutto in mano ad Hoshino sensei... Se fosse stato altrimenti... Lavi e Kanda sarebbero assieme da un bel pezzo!**

**__****ATTENZIONE****__**** YAOI******** - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!**

* * *

.

Questo capitolo di "It's a Mistake... Maybe" è pubblicato per il **LAVIYU FESTIVAL**!

.

Benvenuti al _LaviYu Festival_, evento giunto alla sua seconda edizione!

Organizzato dalle fan di tutto il mondo, il Festival si colloca a cavallo dei compleanni di Lavi e Kanda, iniziando il 6 Giugno, data del compleanno di Kanda, e culminando nel LaviYuu day, che è stato scelto esattamente a metà fra le due ricorrenze, l'8 di Luglio, per terminare il 10 di Agosto con il compleanno di Lavi.

Quest'anno l'evento ha un programma con anche contest legati alla coppia, trovate il link alla discussione ufficiale nel mio profilo, e nella discussione il link al sito ufficiale Inglese dell'evento con il programma completo.

.

* * *

**It's a Mistake... maybe**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: L'Esca**

.

.

Lenalee quella sera non era ancora rientrata, così fu Kanda a scaldare la cena per entrambi. Lavi mangiò in silenzio, distratto, assente, e Kanda non gli chiese nulla, aspettando che finisse e fosse lui a parlare se lo desiderava.

- Mi dispiace. - disse alla fine il giovane, infilando le dita fra i ribelli capelli rossi e poi appoggiando la testa contro il palmo della mano, puntellando il gomito sul bordo del tavolo per sorreggersi. - Ti ho messo in imbarazzo davanti a tutti.

- _CHE_. Imbecille. - rispose Kanda, sferrandogli un pugno sul braccio. - Che vuoi che m'importi di ciò che pensano.

- Grazie. - Lavi sorrise mesto. - Forse stasera è il caso che vada a casa mia. - aggiunse, rivolgendo al suo ospite uno sguardo provato.

- Tu non ti muovi di qui. - gli intimò questi, scurendosi in volto, l'espressione severa che non ammetteva un rifiuto come risposta. - Il Capitano ti ha affidato a me e finché questa storia non sarà finita tu resterai qui.

- Cosa? - rispose quello che avrebbe dovuto essere un assillante giornalista e che invece ora, agli occhi di Kanda, appariva più simile ad un pulcino spaurito che al seccatore cui si era abituato, e lo fissò incredulo, senza capire.

- Sono la tua fottuta guardia del corpo, idiota! - esclamò il giovane come se parlasse ad un ritardato. Lavi rise, ritrovando improvvisamente il buonumore.

- Yuu-chan mi proteggerà? - gli rivolse un sorriso sornione. - Allora non ho più nulla da temere! - in un attimo, era di nuovo l'idiota di sempre... Kanda si accigliò, scuotendo il capo.

- Vuoi piantarla di chiamarmi così? - protestò, come ogni volta che l'altro usava quel nomignolo, ben sapendo di parlare al vento.

Lavi cercò di trattenersi, conscio che avrebbe irritato l'altro ancora di più se si mostrava divertito dalle sue rimostranze, ma finì per accasciarsi vergognosamente sul tavolo, il corpo scosso da tremiti sommessi. Kanda alzò gli occhi al cielo, sbuffando con un'aria a metà fra il disagio e l'oltraggio.

- Yuu, che ne dici di lavorare un po' al racconto? - propose Lavi, appena riuscì a smettere di ridere.

- Sei sicuro? - chiese Kanda, sollevando un sopracciglio; il giovane annuì con decisione. - Bene. Ma ti avverto, se mi prendi in giro per... - fece per ammonirlo, ma fu interrotto prima di poter finire la frase.

- Promesso! - gli arrivò subito in risposta. - Solo critiche costruttive!

- _CHE_. - ancora una volta il solito suono seccato; a quell'esclamazione Lavi rise di nuovo, con grande disappunto di Kanda, il quale sospirò sconsolato, voltandogli le spalle e dirigendo senza aspettare oltre verso la stanza in cui teneva il computer; che era anche la sua camera da letto.

Lavi gli spiegò ancora una volta l'importanza del sesso in una storia, come andava costruita la scena, cosa doveva contenere di base, eccetera eccetera.

- Ci possono essere delle cose migliori del sesso, e delle cose peggiori del sesso. Ma non c'è nulla uguale ad esso. - recitò il giovane, citando il famoso aforisma e sollevando un dito in aria con fare saccente. - L'interesse del lettore si triplica se la trama contiene una qualche situazione a sfondo sessuale tra i protagonisti, meglio se molto esplicita. - Kanda roteò gli occhi infastidito, era la centesima volta che glie lo ripeteva, usando metafore differenti. Aveva capito benissimo l'importanza del sesso nella creazione dell'intreccio narrativo, il suo problema restava un altro, dannazione!

- _CHE_. - borbottò in tono irritato, rivolgendo la propria attenzione al computer piuttosto che all'idiota dietro di lui.

E mentre Kanda, non senza evidente imbarazzo, si metteva al lavoro, Lavi studiava le foto dei delitti, sperando di individuare qualche particolare che gli era sfuggito in prima analisi. Purtroppo però non c'era niente di niente che saltasse all'occhio, quel pazzo era stato davvero accorto, non aveva lasciato proprio nulla che potesse tradirlo.

Dopo un'ora buona Kanda sbuffò, stiracchiandosi, poi si voltò verso Lavi, massaggiandosi le tempie e facendogli cenno di prendere il suo posto.

- Ho finito, controlla. - disse distogliendo lo sguardo, intanto che si alzava dalla sedia per cederla al giornalista, restando tuttavia alle sue spalle dopo che questi si fu seduto.

- Ah, Yuu... Sembrano le istruzioni di un tostapane! - se ne uscì il giovane, con evidente rammarico nella voce e... gli arrivò un pugno in testa. Si piegò all'indietro, fissando il volto contrariato (e imbarazzato) di Kanda. - Non ti sto prendendo in giro, ti spiego dove sbagli! - si lamentò pietosamente Lavi, toccandosi la parte lesa. L'oggetto della critica continuò a guardarlo sospettoso. - Il sesso non è soltanto l'atto in sé, deve esprimere i sentimenti dei due amanti, altrimenti è solo un susseguirsi di volgarità gratuite che possono anche offendere il lettore.

- Non capisco cosa intendi. - Kanda si mostrò perplesso, allargando le braccia in un gesto di resa. - Ho fatto come hai detto, cosa non va?

- Yuu, sembra un testo medico. Non c'è passione, mancano i sentimenti, le sensazioni che provano i protagonisti, capisci? - l'altro scosse il capo, e Lavi sospirò. - Quando scrivi una cosa del genere, devi sentire in prima persona quel che provano i tuoi personaggi ed essere un minimo romantico, altrimenti resta solo la brutalità dell'atto.

- Sentire...? - mormorò Kanda, ripensando a quel che aveva provato leggendo i pezzi scritti da Lenalee. Lavi annuì, alzandosi e avvicinandosi a lui.

- Prova a metterti nei panni del tuo protagonista, cosa senti se vieni abbracciato così? - chiese, circondandogli la vita e attirandolo a sé. Kanda spalancò gli occhi, colto di sorpresa.

- Io... - deglutì a vuoto. - Non so. - rispose di getto, pensando freneticamente a cosa dovesse fare adesso. Come doveva reagire?

Lavi rise sommessamente, osservando l'espressione confusa del giovane tra le sue braccia.

- Ah, Yuu, sei così ingenuo per queste cose... - mormorò posando le labbra su quelle di Kanda, dolcemente, lasciando che il suo respiro fluisse contro il volto di lui, pizzicandogli appena un lato della bocca e poi premendo su di essa con un po' più di forza.

Kanda era stordito da quel che gli stava accadendo e si aggrappò a Lavi per lo shock, aprendo la bocca di riflesso, col risultato di dare al suo seduttore completo accesso. La mente gli si bloccò per un lungo attimo, incapace di registrare gli eventi, e il suo corpo seguì i desideri di Lavi, che gli esplorava l'interno della bocca meglio di come avrebbe fatto un dentista.

Quando però questi iniziò a scendergli con la lingua lungo il collo, Kanda finalmente si riscosse, colpendolo al ventre con quello che poteva essere un pugno - ma non ne aveva davvero la forza - e allontanandosi, le dita premute sulle labbra e l'espressione incredula. Anche Lavi lo fissava con la stessa espressione sul viso, che si mutò subito in una mortificata nel comprendere di aver male interpretato l'atteggiamento dell'amico.

- Mi... dispiace, Yuu, io... credevo che... - cercò di giustificarsi, ma invano.

- Ci scommetto che ti dispiace! - ansimò Kanda, tuttora sconvolto dal comportamento dell'idiota di fronte a lui, perché non riusciva ancora a credere che fosse stupido fino a quel punto. - Fuori. - ruggì poi, indicandogli la porta.

Lavi uscì senza protestare, lasciando il giovane solo con i suoi pensieri.

Ecco, un solo attimo, un gesto stupido, e aveva rovinato tutto. Come avrebbe potuto guardare ancora in faccia Yuu adesso? In che modo avrebbe mai potuto riavere le cose come stavano prima?

"_È finita ancora prima di iniziare,"_ mormorò tra sé in tono amaro, mentre si sedeva sul divano. _"Il più solido piacere di questa vita, è il piacere vano delle illusioni." _La citazione gli balenò nella mente, e il suo volto assunse un'espressione sarcastica: era tutto così assurdo! Il loro incontro, il libro, i sentimenti che scopriva all'improvviso di nutrire per il rude scrittore-detective... Scosse lentamente il capo. _"A quanto pare mi sono illuso, __Yuu__. Illuso che tu potessi davvero provare qualcosa per me." _Sospirò, un velo di tristezza che gli offuscava l'unico occhio verde smeraldo.

Tutte le illusioni sono destinate a cadere, e le sue lo avevano appena fatto.

Avrebbe provato a chiedere di nuovo scusa a Yuu l'indomani, sperando di essere perdonato, forse, e non ucciso a sangue freddo una volta che l'altro fosse tornato lucido.

Si rendeva perfettamente conto che se per lui risultava semplice accettare di provare sentimenti verso un altro uomo, probabilmente per Yuu non era affatto così, tuttavia...

Si sdraiò, nel tentativo di addormentarsi e dimenticare di essere stato respinto in quel modo, ma sapeva che non avrebbe chiuso occhio senza Yuu accanto a sé.

Anche Kanda stava pensando qualcosa di simile, tormentato da quel che aveva provato e desiderato nel momento in cui le loro labbra si erano toccate, perché adesso riusciva a _classificarlo_.

Sentimenti.

In qualche modo, provava qualcosa per l'idiota che aveva osato baciarlo solo per dargli una dimostrazione. Evidentemente, Lavi doveva essersi accorto che l'atteggiamento nei suoi confronti era cambiato e aveva cercato di approfittarne, il bastardo!

Si sentiva preso in giro crudelmente, lui che non si era mai innamorato in vita sua, circuito dall'amico di cui si fidava. L'amico cui ora scopriva di voler bene in un altro modo, e che invece si era fatto beffe dei suoi sentimenti, giocando con lui con la scusa del racconto.

Perché in quel breve lasso di tempo erano diventati amici, anche se lui insisteva a negare la cosa persino a sé stesso. Trovarsi a dover ammettere all'improvviso questo e anche altro, e in aggiunta essere deriso, era troppo per lui.

No, non poteva perdonarlo. Avrebbe continuato a proteggerlo, perché quello era il suo lavoro, ma non gli avrebbe più permesso di avvicinarsi.

Si infilò sotto le coperte, ben sapendo che senza Lavi accanto non sarebbe riuscito a dormire nemmeno un minuto. Dannati sentimenti, ne avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno!

.

.

La mattina dopo entrambi si presentarono a fare colazione con due musi lunghi da far paura, accompagnati da evidenti occhiaie.

- Che è successo? - chiese subito Lenalee; come se la domanda avesse fatto scattare un interruttore nella sua testa, Lavi sollevò il viso dal piatto rivolgendole un sorriso smagliante.

- Niente. - le assicurò, dando fondo a tutte le sue capacità interpretative, ma la ragazza sollevò un sopracciglio portandosi una mano sul fianco.

- Nessuno di voi due ha dormito, e tu eri sul divano. - affermò semplicemente, l'espressione del viso che diceva a chiare lettere 'non mi incantate'.

- _CHE_. - Kanda sbuffò, continuando a dedicare attenzione unicamente al suo piatto, come se la discussione non lo riguardasse affatto.

- OK, abbiamo avuto una piccola divergenza d'opinione su una cosa, ma nulla di grave. - ammise Lavi, continuando a sorridere e contemporaneamente agitando la mano come a sminuire l'importanza dell'accaduto. - Vero, Yuu-chan?

- Certo. - rispose quest'ultimo in tono freddo e tagliente, cosa che fece capire a Lenalee che non era proprio tutto risolto... Non ancora almeno.

La ragazza sospirò, sperando che quei due testoni facessero pace in fretta; decise di non aggiungere altro, nel timore di peggiorare la situazione.

Dopo aver preparato qualcosa per la cena si apprestò ad andare a lezione alla facoltà, avvisando che sarebbe rimasta a mangiare fuori anche quella sera, perché, qualunque cosa fosse successa tra loro, un po' d'intimità non avrebbe guastato, anzi.

- Sei un grande attore. - si congratulò Kanda in tono amaro, non appena Lenalee se ne fu andata. - Complimenti.

- Sono un giornalista, sono abituato a fare buon viso a cattiva sorte. - ribatté Lavi, sarcastico.

- _CHE_. - e con l'ultima esclamazione seccata del giovane, la conversazione morì definitivamente.

Dopo quello scambio verbale Kanda s'infilò nella doccia e, appena vestito, si occupò del rapporto da consegnare al suo Capitano una volta arrivato al Distretto, senza degnare Lavi di uno sguardo.

- Intendi continuare così tutto il giorno? - chiese quest'ultimo in tono afflitto, visto che Kanda insisteva a sforzarsi di ignorarlo. - Ti ho già chiesto scusa, che altro devo fare perché la mia stupidità sia perdonata?

- Non so che farmene delle tue ridicole scuse! - ringhiò Kanda, finalmente guardandolo direttamente in viso per la prima volta dalla sera precedente, una luce amara dietro la rabbia chiaramente visibile negli occhi scuri.

- Cosa allora? Vuoi pestarmi? Accomodati pure. - lo invitò Lavi. Kanda sembrò considerare seriamente la proposta, ma si limitò ad una scrollata di spalle, che parve lasciare l'altro ancora più amareggiato di quanto fosse lui. - Puoi stare tranquillo, prometto di non sfiorarti più nemmeno con un dito. - gli assicurò il giovane.

- Ne sono sicuro. - sibilò Kanda in tono gelido. - Vorrei poterti dire di sparire per sempre dalla mia vista, ma devo proteggerti... Quindi muovi il culo, siamo in ritardo!

Quel pensiero incoraggiò Lavi davvero molto; finché aveva modo di restare a contatto con Yuu, restava ancora una speranza di fargli capire cosa provava per lui, anche se avesse dovuto adottare modi drastici.

.

.

Al Distretto di Polizia non ci misero molto a giungere alle stesse conclusioni di Lenalee, appena videro l'espressione del viso di Kanda e l'atteggiamento abbattuto di Lavi, con la differenza che lì tutti erano convinti che i due avessero litigato di brutto per quanto avvenuto durante il sopralluogo sulla scena dell'ultimo delitto.

Lavi sedeva in silenzio in un angolo e Kanda invece alla sua scrivania, immerso nel lavoro, ignorando tutti e in modo particolare il giornalista. E così i bisbiglii si sprecavano, cosa che stava facendo saltare i nervi a Kanda, sul punto di esplodere da un momento all'altro.

Notando la catastrofe imminente, Miranda decise d'inscenare una distrazione che spostasse l'attenzione del giovane altrove, salvando la vita di molti dei suoi colleghi ed amici: così chiamò il Medico Legale.

- Kanda! - un uomo dai capelli biondi sparati lanciò un plico sulla scrivania del detective Giapponese, che sollevò lo sguardo dallo schermo del computer, visibilmente seccato per l'interruzione.

- Reever, che accidenti vuoi! - scattò subito, piantando un pugno sul fascicolo. - Perché Diavolo sei qui? - chiese aspro; il Medico Legale indicò l'involto di fogli sotto la sua mano.

- Il rapporto. Mi avevi ordinato di fartelo avere stamattina, ricordi? - fece notare Reever, e gli occhi del giovane si dilatarono leggermente al ricordo di quel che era accaduto all'esame del cadavere.

- Grazie. - si limitò a rispondere in tono piatto, iniziando a leggere i risultati dell'autopsia, ma l'uomo non se ne andò. Invece si soffermò ad osservare Lavi, sempre seduto in disparte a braccia conserte, imbronciato e pensieroso, quasi malinconico.

- Ancora non si è ripreso da ieri? - sussurrò chinandosi verso Kanda, il quale si bloccò di colpo e lentamente risollevò lo sguardo sul dottore.

- Non so di che parli. - affermò con espressione assente, tornando a prestare attenzione al contenuto dello schermo davanti a sé.

- Il tuo compagno laggiù, sembra a pezzi... - Reever indicò con il pollice verso Lavi, sollevando un sopracciglio. - Avete litigato per colpa mia? Per l'abbraccio?

- Non so di che parli, sei sordo? - ripeté Kanda con rabbia, sbattendo entrambe le mani sulla scrivania, alzandosi a mezzo dalla sedia nell'enfasi del gesto. - E non è il mio... Oh, cazzo! - roteò gli occhi, esasperato. - Vuoi lasciarmi in pace?

- Sì, abbiamo litigato. - confermò Lavi dal suo angolo, lasciando capire a tutti _quanto_ fosse amareggiato. - Ci siamo lasciati, va bene? Ora piantatela tutti quanti. - un mormorio generale seguì quell'affermazione e Kanda sbiancò, voltandosi di scatto verso l'autore di una confessione tanto scioccante.

- Che dici! Non c'è mai stato niente tra noi, idiota! - esclamò quasi in preda al panico, il timbro della voce un tantino più alto di quel che avrebbe voluto, guardandosi intorno per stabilire in quanti avevano assistito a quella dichiarazione.

- Lo so, lo so benissimo, Yuu-chan. - confermò Lavi, annuendo ripetutamente, come se stesse ascoltando una cantilena ben nota. - Ma tanto loro non ci credono, almeno così ti lasciano in pace.

Kanda abbandonò la scrivania puntando sul giornalista dalla lingua lunga, e un brivido percorse la schiena dei presenti, che già si aspettavano un truculento omicidio per motivi abbietti, invece il giovane afferrò il suo sedicente 'fidanzato' trascinandolo letteralmente di peso in fondo alla stanza, lontano dalle postazioni dei colleghi.

- Ti sei bevuto quel poco cervello che hai, dannato imbecille? - ringhiò Kanda, seppure a bassa voce, prendendolo per la collottola e scuotendolo con violenza. - Hai praticamente confermato tutte le loro fantasie!

- Le ho infrante vorrai dire... - boccheggiò Lavi nella stretta d'acciaio del detective, che digrignò i denti, tremante di rabbia. - Cos'è che ti turba Yuu-chan? Che ora abbiano la certezza che fossimo amanti, o che a me non dispiacesse il ruolo? - aggiunse; l'espressione di Kanda si fece indecifrabile, il volto teso e lo sguardo carico d'odio.

- Smetti di farti gioco di me! Ti diverte tanto umiliarmi? - ringhiò, la voce solo un sussurro roco, ma risuonò nelle orecchie di Lavi con il fragore del tuono.

- Si trattava di questo... dovevo capirlo. - mormorò il giovane abbozzando un sorriso triste. - Non ti sto affatto prendendo in giro. Sono assolutamente serio adesso come lo ero ieri sera. - ribadì con decisione.

Kanda lo fissò incredulo, mentre il suo cervello processava quell'affermazione. Il pubblico presente, sebbene non distinguesse le parole dietro il loro bisbigliare, si accorse del cambio di espressione sul volto del collega, e cercò di tendere le orecchie nella vana speranza di cogliere qualche frammento del discorso.

- _TCH_. - l'esclamazione seccata lasciò la bocca di Kanda prima che se ne rendesse conto e Lavi lo fissò, sospirando.

- Ma tu pensi soltanto alla tua reputazione, vero? - lo accusò in tono amaro, scuotendo la testa sconsolato. - Mi ero semplicemente illuso che anche tu sentissi quello che sento io, è così?

- Io... - Kanda non sapeva che pensare, l'idiota gli sembrava sincero, tuttavia non riusciva a credergli. Lasciò la presa, le mani appena incerte, e Lavi si raddrizzò, appoggiandosi alla parete, ricomponendosi. - Tu... Io non... - deglutì a fatica, confuso. Non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa fare o dire, non sapeva proprio come reagire in una situazione simile.

Lavi gli posò le mani sulle spalle, avvicinandosi di nuovo che quasi i loro nasi si toccavano.

- Ancora non capisci? Mi sono preso una sbandata pazzesca per te, Yuu! - confessò con voce rotta, perdendosi negli occhi sbalorditi di Kanda. - Come fai a non vederlo?

- Tu... - iniziò a dire il giovane e poi si bloccò, incapace di esprimere a parole ciò che provava in quel momento. Lavi annuì e Kanda abbassò lo sguardo, imbarazzato. Non si aspettava una dichiarazione completa, meno che mai in un posto pubblico come quello. Una dichiarazione che per giunta pareva così schietta, autentica. - Io... Forse. - Kanda riuscì a dire soltanto questo, ma fu più che sufficiente ad illuminare di gioia il volto dell'altro.

- Ah, Yuuuu! - esclamò Lavi ad alta voce abbracciandolo senza preavviso, e Kanda fu costretto a prendere provvedimenti drastici prima che il demente potesse fare qualcosa di molto più stupido (e imbarazzante) del tipo baciarlo davanti a tutti.

- Che ti salta in testa, dannato idiota! - tuonò, liberandosi dalla stretta e colpendo il suddetto idiota brutalmente al petto con un gancio, il cui risultato fu di farlo finire incerimoniosamente disteso di schiena sul pavimento.

Luogo dove restò sdraiato, premendosi le mani sul petto e ridendo come uno scemo, mentre Kanda tornava furente alla sua scrivania.

Il loro pubblico si rilassò, soddisfatto della lieta conclusione dell'alterco, perché, ben conoscendo il proprio collega, gli altri detective sapevano che quel pugno assestato con tanta perizia era un 'ti perdono' per uno come Kanda. Quindi si stavano congratulando l'un l'altro che la coppia fosse tornata insieme...

La cosa non sfuggì a Kanda, che scosse il capo pensando a quanto fosse ridicolo che un fraintendimento clamoroso come quello stesse diventando realtà.

Reever si staccò dal mucchio, avvicinandosi alla vittima stesa in terra e tendendogli una mano.

- Sei proprio un masochista, lo sai? - l'uomo sorrise a Lavi con aria comprensiva, aiutandolo a rialzarsi.

- Già... - concordò questi, scrollandosi i vestiti. - Tu sei il Medico Legale giusto? - chiese subito dopo, e Reever annuì. - Posso dare uno sguardo agli ingrandimenti delle foto dei cadaveri?

- Oh, certo, se ci tieni... Ma dubito che sia utile. - l'uomo gli fece un cenno con la mano, invitandolo a seguirlo.

.

.

Con grande stupore del Medico Legale, invece Lavi notò un particolare che fino ad allora era sfuggito a tutti; persino all'occhio allenato del giornalista stesso: dei segni neri a forma di stigmate sul corpo di ciascuna vittima, collocati in posti sempre diversi, ma presenti su tutte quante.

La scoperta riportò alla mente del giovane il suo incontro con l'uomo che si era presentato come inviato della Casa Editrice Noah's Ark, il quale portava segni quasi identici tatuati sulla fronte...

Una coincidenza?

Lavi non lo credeva, anzi, sospettava che quel Mikk fosse un impostore e che persino il suo nome potesse essere falso, e se era davvero lui il killer... In quel caso... Gli aveva praticamente detto di stare alla larga da Kanda, per cui in qualche maniera sembrava turbato dalla relazione che credeva esserci tra lui e Yuu, e magari spargendo una notizia falsa potevano attirarlo allo scoperto.

Dopotutto era uno psicopatico, probabilmente ossessivo, quindi poteva funzionare. Espresse le sue ipotesi al dottor Wenham, che si disse completamente d'accordo, anzi, affermò di conoscere la persona giusta cui 'spifferare' la loro 'storiella'.

Un paio d'ore dopo il Capitano Tiedoll chiamò i suoi uomini davanti al monitor gigante, annunciando di aver dato una notizia falsa alla stampa per cercare di stanare il killer, e tutti si radunarono davanti allo schermo. Tranne Kanda, che continuò a vagliare le ultime testimonianze raccolte.

Reever sintonizzò su una stazione televisiva ben precisa, in attesa del notiziario delle sei.

.

_"Buonasera, qui Howard Link, di __Black__ Order Channel. _

_Apriamo il notiziario con una rivelazione shock sulla recente catena di omicidi che sta insanguinando le strade di New York._

_A quanto pare non si tratterebbe di delitti isolati, ma dell'opera di un serial killer, che si starebbe ispirando ai racconti pubblicati da uno dei detective del 49esimo Distretto di Polizia, __Kanda __Yuu__, recentemente salito alla ribalta come scrittore. _

_Secondo fonti bene informate vicine al detective-scrittore, questi si sarebbe lasciato con il suo __compagno__, il rampollo della Casa Editrice Bookman, proprio a causa dei racconti. _

_Il __giovane__ ha infatti ricevuto numerose minacce di morte da parte del killer, probabilmente perché lo scrittore si è ispirato a lui per la creazione di uno dei protagonisti."_

.

Le immagini nel servizio mostravano l'abbraccio di Kanda a Lavi del giorno precedente sulla scena dell'ultimo omicidio.

- _COSA_? - l'urlo di Kanda fece voltare tutti verso di lui. - Chi ha dato questa notizia a quel bastardo di Link! E le riprese di ieri!

- La notizia è opera mia. - confessò Reever, ricevendo uno sguardo velenoso dal detective Giapponese. - Dietro ordine del capo. - aggiunse prontamente, sollevando le mani a declinare ogni responsabilità a riguardo. - Le immagini hanno sorpreso anche me, nemmeno sapevo fossero state girate...

- L'albino maledetto! - ruggì Kanda, trovando il colpevole per esclusione. - Ma me la pagherà, lo giuro!

- Su, Yuu, è solo una commedia a beneficio del killer... - cercò di consolarlo Lavi, abbracciandolo e posandogli un bacio sui capelli. Stranamente Kanda non reagì, forse troppo scosso per pensare con lucidità alle azioni del giornalista.

Molti dei presenti, tuttavia, dovettero mascherare con finti colpi di tosse, voltandosi di lato, le espressioni compiaciute che si erano affacciate sui loro volti nel vedere Lavi prendersi quel genere di libertà e restare in vita.

- Ma il resto del mondo pensa, come il killer, che sia vero! - protestò energicamente Kanda, trattenendo a stento l'impulso omicida che provava verso il suo Capitano e tutore, ma soprattutto verso il Medico Legale.

- Coraggio Kanda, una volta acciuffato il pazzo daremo una smentita! - annunciò Reever ridacchiando, e gli assestò una pacca sulla spalla; Kanda chinò il capo, sconfitto.

Bookman Junior, dal canto suo, si sbrigò a spegnere il cellulare. Così, giusto per precauzione.

.

.

Lavi ci mise un po' a dissuadere Kanda dagli intenti omicidi verso il suo prezioso (forse) assistente albino, e tutta la scena fu seguita attentamente dagli sguardi divertiti degli altri detective, i quali ormai vedevano il collega sotto una nuova luce.

Kanda Yuu, il terribile mastino senza cuore ora aveva incontrato qualcuno capace di tenergli testa, e persino farlo _ragionare _quando si impuntava. Questo sì aveva dell'incredibile, più del fatto che Kanda potesse o meno provare veri sentimenti per il giovane giornalista.

Quando parve che le acque si fossero un po' calmate, con Kanda che stava nuovamente prestando attenzione solo al proprio lavoro, Lavi si ricordò che avrebbe dovuto essere al giornale dalla mattina quel giorno, e non bloccato al Distretto con il detective Giapponese a causa delle minacce ricevute...

Estrasse il telefono, contemplandolo per qualche istante prima di prendere una decisione a riguardo. Accenderlo e chiamare il giornale, esponendosi al rischio di ricevere la telefonata inviperita del suo tutore (il quale aveva _certamente_ visto il notiziario, senza ombra di dubbio), oppure ignorare il tutto e darsi malato?

Non aveva fatto in tempo a valutare tutte le alternative disponibili che sentì la voce del Capitano Tiedoll chiamarlo dalla porta del suo ufficio.

- Lavi! - disse l'uomo in tono urgente, agitando una mano verso di lui. - Tuo nonno vuole parlare con te! Lo passo alla postazione di Kanda.

Lavi divenne improvvisamente pallido come un cencio, il vecchio doveva averla presa proprio male per chiamare direttamente il Distretto di Polizia anziché aspettare che lui tornasse reperibile al suo cellulare... Deglutì a vuoto, scambiando un'occhiata significativa con Kanda, quindi sollevò la cornetta, che squillava insistentemente da quasi un minuto.

- Ciao, vecchio. - disse con voce stanca, allontanando poi il ricevitore per evitare l'urlo che sapeva avrebbe ricevuto in risposta.

"Idiota!" Tutti i presenti si voltarono verso la scrivania del collega, sopprimendo le risatine che lo spettacolo di Lavi, con il braccio teso verso di loro e Kanda di fronte a lui che lo fissava scuro in volto, suscitava. "Perché ti sei prestato a questa ridicola montatura! È pubblicità negativa per la casa editrice!"

- La polizia ha detto che era necessario, gli serviva qualcosa che stanasse il killer. Lo sai anche tu come funziona, no? - la voce di Lavi tradiva lo sforzo che il giovane stava compiendo per recitare la sua parte e fingere che nulla stesse accadendo, ma Kanda percepiva la paura dietro quell'aria strafottente e l'ostentata calma con cui rispondeva. - Quando avranno catturato il killer daranno una smentita. Ora torna nel sarcofago e lasciami in pace.

"Certo che so come funziona, nipote ritardato!" tuonò ancora l'anziano tutore attraverso la linea telefonica. "Proprio per quello mi preoccupo! Ormai il danno è fatto, con la tua smentita puoi farci gli aeroplani di carta!" L'uomo cambiò improvvisamente tono, la rabbia scomparsa tutto d'un tratto per lasciare il posto ad una voce seria e misurata. "Ti stanno usando come esca, te ne sei reso conto? Sarà pericoloso!" Un orecchio esperto si sarebbe subito accorto che c'era un velo di preoccupazione insito, seppur molto ben mascherato, nel tono di Bookman. Esperto, come quello del nipote.

Il sorriso di Lavi vacillò.

- Il Capitano Tiedoll mi ha assegnato una guardia del corpo, non correrò alcun rischio, puoi stare tranquillo, vecchio. - rispose con tutta la decisione di cui era capace in quel momento, una goccia di sudore che gli scivolava da una tempia lungo la guancia glabra, per finire in terra ai suoi piedi. Kanda ebbe l'impressione che Lavi stesse per crollare davanti ai suoi occhi e si alzò in piedi, affiancandolo e lasciando che si appoggiasse a lui, fingendo come suo solito di giocare.

"Ma certo, come fanno sempre, e finirai ammazzato!" gli fece notare Bookman Senior con una certa amarezza e, soprattutto, sfiducia verso la polizia.

Lavi impallidì ancora di più se possibile, e non riuscì ad impedirsi di tremare, cosa che, appoggiato com'era alla spalla di Kanda, non poteva sfuggire a quest'ultimo. Il giovane trattenne il fiato, il volto che rivelava chiaramente il disperato tentativo di formulare una qualche risposta plausibile per chiudere la conversazione con il nonno adottivo.

A quel punto, Kanda strappò il ricevitore a forza dalla mano di Lavi.

- Signor Bookman, sono io che mi occuperò di proteggere suo nipote. - esordì in tono seccato. - Le assicuro che non lo perderò d'occhio un solo istante. Adesso la pianti, e ci lasci lavorare in pace.

"Lei è?" chiese Bookman, quasi divertito dall'arroganza del poliziotto.

- Detective Kanda. La saluto. - e senza aspettare una risposta, il giovane mise giù il telefono.

Bookman Senior nemmeno s'accorse che la comunicazione si era interrotta, troppo sorpreso di apprendere chi avrebbe difeso la vita di Lavi._ Quel_ Kanda assegnato come protezione al suo preziosissimo nipote? Il mondo andava a rotoli, si disse l'anziano editore.

Sperò in cuor suo che quel detective fosse tanto bravo quanto presuntuoso.


	8. CH 8: It Must Have Been Love

**DISCLAIMER****: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, è tutto in mano ad Hoshino sensei... Se fosse stato altrimenti... Lavi e Kanda sarebbero assieme da un bel pezzo!**

**__****ATTENZIONE****__**** YAOI******** - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!**

.******  
**

* * *

Questo capitolo di "It's a Mistake... Maybe" è pubblicato per il **LAVIYU DAY!**!

HAPPY LAVIYU DAY a tutti!

* * *

.

Ed ovviamente è anche per il LAVIYU FESTIVAL!

Benvenuti al _LaviYu Festival_, evento giunto alla sua seconda edizione!

Organizzato dalle fan di tutto il mondo, il Festival si colloca a cavallo dei compleanni di Lavi e Kanda, iniziando il 6 Giugno, data del compleanno di Kanda, e culminando nel LaviYuu day, che è stato scelto esattamente a metà fra le due ricorrenze, l'8 di Luglio, per terminare il 10 di Agosto con il compleanno di Lavi.

Quest'anno l'evento ha un programma con anche contest legati alla coppia, trovate il link alla discussione ufficiale nel mio profilo, e nella discussione il link al sito ufficiale Inglese dell'evento con il programma completo.

.

* * *

**It's a Mistake... maybe**

* * *

.

**CHAPTER 8: ****It Must Have Been Love**

.

.

Più tardi quella sera, quando lasciarono il distretto, Lavi ricevette una chiamata urgente dal giornale, così chiese a Kanda di accompagnarlo finché non avesse sistemato la faccenda.

Si trattava di mandare in stampa l'edizione del mattino e, poiché quella sera mancavano diversi articoli, avevano assolutamente bisogno di lui.

Kanda si fece pregare a lungo, ma alla fine accettò di andare al Daily Press con Lavi, e si ritrovò parcheggiato davanti ad uno dei computer della redazione (la postazione di Lavi per essere precisi) con il compito di riscrivere la scena del nuovo racconto che aveva sbagliato la sera prima. La scena che aveva causato il precipitare degli eventi.

E dopo la dichiarazione che l'idiota dai capelli rossi gli aveva fatto, trovava ancora più imbarazzante di scrivere quella maledetta scena di sesso! Tuttavia, non si tirò indietro, cercando di metterci il massimo impegno.

Appena Lavi ebbe finito con gli articoli e tornò da lui, Kanda gli cedette la postazione perché esaminasse il suo lavoro, cosa che sembrò assorbirlo completamente per diversi minuti. Il suo volto assorto e l'assenza di commenti stavano iniziando a preoccuparlo, per cui fu assai sorpreso quando il giovane si voltò verso di lui a bocca aperta.

- Questo intendevo, Yuu! - esclamò raggiante. - Adesso esprime passione e desiderio, le emozioni provate dai protagonisti sono intense e coinvolgenti per il lettore, e ogni loro interazione è sofferta ma allo stesso tempo dannatamente sensuale. - gli sorrise con dolcezza, passandogli un braccio attorno alla vita. - Si vede che stavolta sei riuscito a 'sentire' la profondità del loro rapporto, la complicità e... - si bloccò a metà della frase, catturato dallo sguardo che Kanda gli stava rivolgendo chinandosi su di lui.

D'improvviso la distanza tra loro scomparve e Lavi si ritrovò con le labbra su quelle di Yuu, senza nemmeno capire chi dei due avesse agito per primo.

Il ginocchio di Yuu poggiava sulla sedia tra le sue gambe, premendo dolorosamente contro il rigonfiamento causato dalla crescente erezione, lanciandogli scariche di adrenalina lungo la schiena. Aveva le mani sui fianchi snelli di Yuu e quelle di lui erano avvinghiate a ciuffi fiammeggianti dei suoi capelli; il giovane li tirò appena, per ottenere che sollevasse il volto ad incontrare il suo.

Lavi spostò le mani, muovendole verso la schiena di Kanda, salendo sempre più su fino a infilarle fra i meravigliosi capelli di lui, tenuti costantemente legati in una coda alta; li sciolse con maestria, e Yuu gemette nella sua bocca quando sentì quelle dita impudenti intrecciarglisi tra le lunghe ciocche corvine e poi liberarle. Il risultato di quel gesto fu una cascata di pece che scivolò attorno al volto di Kanda, coprendo entrambi come una cortina nera e ricadendo poi sul petto di Lavi.

Quest'ultimo approfondì il bacio, attirando ancora più vicino l'altro giovane, sollevandolo con sé mentre si girava e scivolando in terra sopra di lui. Distesi sul freddo pavimento, ignorarono la sensazione brusca dell'impatto, entrambi troppo presi ad esplorarsi l'un l'altro la bocca, spingendo le lingue sempre più a fondo e iniziando contemporaneamente ad armeggiare con i rispettivi abiti, senza mai perdere il contatto delle labbra.

Erano sul punto di liberarsi anche dei pantaloni quando un flash piuttosto intenso li investì. I due giovani si bloccarono di colpo, improvvisamente consci che qualcuno poteva stare osservandoli dagli edifici adiacenti o addirittura lì, dall'interno del giornale...

Tutti e due si chiesero se quello fosse il flash di una foto, temendo di vederla pubblicata da qualche parte molto presto.

- Non è il caso di continuare qui. - disse Lavi all'orecchio del compagno, che annuì, ancora ansimante.

In silenzio si ricomposero, dando poi una bella occhiata in giro alla ricerca del guardone; furono sollevati di non trovare nessuno, né tracce che vi fosse davvero stato qualcun altro lì oltre a loro. Forse si era trattato solo di un riflesso sulle vetrate, la luce di qualche elicottero della polizia in ricognizione, magari.

Non avevano visto da dove provenisse quel lampo di luce, quindi non avrebbero saputo dire se il colpevole fosse dentro o fuori gli uffici del giornale.

Tuttavia non era prudente indulgere in certe attività sul pavimento della redazione, quando chiunque poteva sorprenderli... Così, raccolsero soprabiti e quant'altro e tornarono a casa di Kanda, visto che ormai il giornalista aveva concluso con i suoi compiti.

.

.

Appena rientrati nell'appartamento, Lavi rivolse a Kanda un'occhiata perplessa. Il giovane stava riversando i dati salvati in redazione nel suo computer, comportandosi come se nulla fosse avvenuto tra loro, con l'aria di chi non ha nessuna intenzione di continuare quello che avevano dovuto forzatamente interrompere, quasi gli interessasse molto di più il racconto di lui.

Ora non si aspettava certo che Yuu gli saltasse addosso o lo invitasse a spogliarlo, ma l'assoluta assenza di reazioni lo feriva un pochino. Gli passò le dita tra i capelli, ora raccolti in una coda bassa, sperando di attirare la sua attenzione almeno in parte, e lo sentì fremere appena a quel tocco.

Kanda sollevò il viso verso di lui con aria interrogativa, realizzando solo allora che Lavi non aveva detto una parola da che erano rincasati, si limitava a sorridergli.

- Che c'è? - chiese mostrando un'espressione confusa. Lavi scosse il capo, chinandosi su di lui.

- Niente. - rispose posandogli un bacio sui capelli. - Devi essere stanco, andiamo a dormire.

Il volto di Kanda si animò all'improvviso, intanto che la comprensione si faceva strada nella sua mente, e dischiuse appena le labbra per la sorpresa, mentre l'imbarazzo portava un minimo di colore sulle sue guance. Lavi si aspettava che lui...?

_Oh._

Il fatto era che per lui avere _qualcuno _rappresentava una cosa nuova, e non sapeva assolutamente come comportarsi. Nemmeno il più piccolo indizio. Quindi aveva dato per scontato che fosse l'altro a prendere l'iniziativa.

Si alzò, incerto su come affrontare l'argomento, restando immobile davanti a Lavi, gli occhi rivolti altrove.

- Yuu? - la strana reazione del giovane lasciava Lavi spiazzato, o forse avrebbe dovuto dire l'assenza di reazione, e temeva di fare di nuovo qualcosa di sbagliato rovinando tutto.

Kanda sollevò lo sguardo, fissandolo con un'espressione che diceva 'Sei stupido o cosa?', mentre si liberava i capelli con una mano (gesto che a Lavi parve terribilmente sexy), afferrando con l'altra quella di lui per piazzarcela in mezzo. Completò quindi la manovra attirandolo a sé per la maglia con la stessa mano con cui si era appena sciolto la chioma.

A Lavi mancò il fiato, Yuu non era bravo ad esprimere con le parole i propri desideri, ma suppliva egregiamente alla cosa con i fatti. Così, quando dopo essersi assicurato che la mano appena piazzata tra i capelli avesse saldamente la presa, Kanda si afferrò ai suoi per avvicinare i loro visi, Lavi perse il controllo, tuffandosi sulla bocca del compagno.

Dopo un tempo indefinito si separarono, entrambi annaspando per prendere aria, e Lavi tracciò con una mano la linea di quel collo perfetto appartenente al giovane che adesso poteva a pieno titolo chiamare amante; raggiunse l'apertura della camicia di lui, incerto se procedere o chiedere il permesso, ottenendo di riflesso sul viso un'espressione idiota che fece roteare gli occhi a Kanda, il quale per tutta risposta iniziò a spogliarsi da solo.

Lavi ridacchiò, facendo lo stesso, quindi posò le labbra sulle spalle ora nude dell'altro, lasciando scivolare le mani sulla cintura dei suoi pantaloni, cosa che quest'ultimo mimò subito.

Appena liberi da ogni costrizione, Lavi non perse tempo e avvicinò i loro corpi, facendo premere una contro l'altra le rispettive erezioni e strappando in tal modo un lamento a Yuu, mentre succhiava avidamente sul suo collo, le mani che carezzavano ovunque potevano toccare. Sentì che il giovane si aggrappava a lui senza reagire, ed ebbe paura.

- Yuu... - gli sussurrò all'orecchio, la voce resa roca dal desiderio. - Sei... vuoi... - Kanda sbuffò seccato, assestandogli un debole pugno al ventre prima di afferrarne il membro.

- _CHE_. So esattamente quel che stiamo per fare, idiota! - esclamò irritato, seppure a bassa voce, e vedendo la bocca di Lavi disporsi in una O silenziosa lo spinse a forza sopra il letto, piazzandosi su di lui.

- Aww, Yuu! - gemette Lavi, quando Kanda strofinò con forza il proprio sesso contro il suo, scavalcandolo e posizionandosi come se intendesse introdurlo dentro di sé. Il giovane fu molto sorpreso di vedere che Yuu aveva scelto di ricevere, visto quanto era orgoglioso, e si chiese se fosse perché davvero lo desiderava oppure piuttosto perché credeva che lui desiderasse di possederlo così. Quale che fosse la risposta, non poteva lasciarglielo fare a quel modo, non erano pronti e si sarebbe ferito. Quando sentì i loro corpi entrare in contatto gli afferrò i fianchi, riportandolo seduto su di sé e facendogli cenno negativo col capo. Kanda emise un grugnito seccato, arrossendo impercettibilmente. - Yuu, vuoi farlo così e va bene, ma non subito, OK? Fidati di me. - detto questo, invertì le loro posizioni, iniziando ad esplorare il corpo di Kanda con la lingua, dal collo all'inguine, quindi prendendo in bocca la sua erezione pulsante.

Kanda espirò rumorosamente alla sensazione umida della lingua sulla propria virilità, sollevando inconsciamente i fianchi ad incontrare il ritmo di Lavi. Artigliò le lenzuola, come se potessero dargli stabilità, come se quel gesto potesse distrarre la sua mente dall'ondata di sensazioni che l'aveva travolto, impedendogli di gemere vergognosamente sotto il tocco esperto di Lavi.

Un angolo remoto da qualche parte nella testa gli diceva che aveva desiderato quel momento fin da quando i suoi occhi si erano posati sulle prime righe della pagina incriminata del libro. Quel libro che credeva di avere scritto tutto da solo, scoprendo invece che non era affatto opera sua

La parte razionale di lui invece, cercava di convincerlo che il desiderio di farsi possedere così da Lavi era soltanto frutto della curiosità di provare se le emozioni descritte da Lenalee potessero essere così intense, così travolgenti come nelle pagine del libro.

E già si accorgeva di aver perso la scommessa. Non solo, si rendeva conto che davvero ciò che sentiva per quel giornalista da strapazzo era classificabile come amore, sebbene avesse fatto di tutto per negarlo anche a sé stesso. Fin da quando, con quel primo bacio, aveva iniziato ad interrogarsi sui propri sentimenti per l'idiota che si era introdotto a forza nella sua vita, sconvolgendola.

Il solo pensiero di lui che lo toccava gli faceva quasi perdere il senno, figurarsi averne la bocca sul proprio membro; Kanda si lasciò sfuggire un gemito, affondando di più la testa fra le lenzuola, cosa che eccitò Lavi oltre misura.

Il giovane succhiò con rinnovato vigore quell'asta turgida, che fremeva impaziente di essere completamente nella sua bocca, e Kanda non poté far altro che osservarlo tormentare la propria virilità senza sosta, procurandogli un piacere che lo faceva quasi vergognare di sé stesso, per quanto lo trovava inebriante, e per come trovava sensuale ogni movimento di Lavi su di lui.

Inarcò il bacino ad inseguire la bocca che lo avvolgeva, continuando a seguire il ritmo del suo proprietario, finché questi non decise che era tempo di prepararsi al nuovo scambio di posto. Kanda lo fissò confuso, vedendo che abbandonava a metà del lavoro, ma Lavi gli sorrise, portandosi tre dita in bocca, succhiandole e poi introducendo il primo dito dentro il suo corpo. Il giovane gemette per la sorpresa, inarcando ancora il bacino per dare migliore accesso.

- Servirebbe un lubrificante più efficace, ma in mancanza d'altro questo dovrà bastare. - disse Lavi, come per scusarsi se sarebbe stato doloroso.

Kanda annuì e gli afferrò la mano, bloccandola, guadagnandosi così un'occhiata interrogativa; indicò allora il cassetto del comodino, dal quale estrasse poi una piccola bottiglia di plastica bianca.

- È l'olio che uso per la spada. - si giustificò,vedendo il lampo divertito nell'occhio di Lavi.

Questi sorrise dolcemente, posandogli un casto bacio sulle labbra e ottenendo l'aggrottarsi delle sopracciglia di lui, l'espressione che rivelava suo malgrado quanto si sentisse indifeso di fronte al fluire improvviso di tutte quelle emozioni.

L'imbarazzo che Yuu continuava a dimostrare lo affascinava sempre di più, Lavi si sentiva catturato da quella creatura così bella ma altrettanto pericolosa, bramava talmente di possederla da sentire quasi un dolore fisico per l'attesa. Voleva però che per Yuu fosse un'esperienza indimenticabile, quindi si impose di trattenersi e pensare soltanto a dargli piacere.

Kanda lo fissava con le labbra appena socchiuse, negli occhi scuri una luce cupida, carica di aspettativa. Lavi gli sorrise ancora, stappando il contenitore dell'olio.

Ne cosparse quelle stesse tre dita che aveva tentato di lubrificare con la saliva e le introdusse di nuovo in sequenza dentro Yuu, lentamente, con attenzione, spingendosi pian piano sempre più a fondo e godendo dell'espressione a metà fra estasi e vergogna del giovane, il quale si sforzava disperatamente di non gemere.

Completò la procedura sussurrando al compagno di rilassarsi, dedicandosi infine alla propria erezione e, quando Kanda ormai credeva che l'avrebbe preso così, Lavi gli si sdraiò accanto, aspettando che si sistemasse sopra di lui.

Kanda spinse lentamente quel membro pulsante dentro di sé, aiutato dalle mani di Lavi, che gli stringevano i fianchi con fermezza; dopo un attimo di assestamento iniziò a muoversi, l'altro che incontrava ogni singola spinta gemendo forte, e ad un certo punto non seppe più distinguere quali fossero i propri gemiti e quali quelli del suo amante. Sì, perché adesso non poteva definirlo altrimenti.

Una delle mani di Lavi si spostò dal fianco al membro di Kanda, iniziando a strofinarne vigorosamente la lunghezza allo stesso ritmo in cui lo penetrava, e dopo un po' non resistette alla tentazione di dirigere il finale, rovesciando Yuu sotto di sé e cominciando a spingere dentro di lui con ancora più forza.

Kanda gli serrò le gambe attorno al bacino, incontrandone il movimento con foga, la mente svuotata da ogni pensiero che non fosse Lavi su di lui, dentro di lui, i loro corpi madidi di sudore che si univano e si separavano quasi mimassero una danza voluttuosa; le sue mani che afferravano spasmodicamente qualunque cosa alla loro portata, lenzuola, capelli fiammeggianti, la viva carne, lasciando segni vermigli sulla pelle dell'amante e strappandogli ansiti e lamenti ancora più appassionati.

Quando Kanda non riuscì più a trattenersi dal gridare, Lavi seppe di aver toccato il punto giusto e insistette a colpirlo, finché entrambi collassarono, appagati e sfiniti.

Dopo qualche minuto che giaceva abbandonato sul torace di Kanda, il giovane tese una mano fuori dal letto, afferrando la camicia che aveva lasciato in terra e usandola per ripulire il macello sui rispettivi corpi, strappando al compagno un'occhiata orripilata.

- Che accidenti fai? - quasi gridò questi, prima di ricordare che era notte fonda e smorzare il tono immediatamente.

- È la mia, Yuu, non ti agitare. - precisò subito Lavi; il '_CHE'_ irritato che Kanda gli rivolse si tramutò in un'esclamazione di sorpresa quando detta camicia si accostò ad una certa parte del suo corpo. Il bersaglio dell'imprecazione gli lanciò uno sguardo ansioso. - Ti ho fatto male? - chiese con una certa apprensione, temendo una reazione violenta. - Se non ci ripuliamo domattina dovrai cambiare tutte le lenzuola...

- Avrei comunque cambiato le lenzuola, tu che dici, idiota? - sibilò Kanda, gettando lo straccio improvvisato nuovamente in terra. - Ora sdraiati e dormi senza seccarmi oltre. - ordinò voltandosi di lato.

Lavi rise sommessamente e si sistemò appiccicato al suo Yuu, azzardando d'intrufolare un braccio attorno alla vita del giovane e poi posandogli la testa nell'incavo del collo.

Con grande sorpresa, sentì il contatto di un'altra mano sulla propria e non ci fu alcuna reazione irata. Sorridendo felice, Lavi prese sonno, seguito a breve distanza da Kanda.

.

.

La mattina dopo una voce allegra li svegliò di soprassalto: Lenalee chiamava per la colazione. E dal tono della voce, sommato alle parole che stava usando, era decisamente in casa quando loro erano rientrati dal giornale.

"_Dannazione!_" si maledisse Kanda, l'aveva scordato!

- Coraggio ragazzi, lo so che siete stanchi, ma rendetevi presentabili e venite a mangiare! - stava dicendo Lenalee per la terza volta, con minimo cambio di termini da quelle precedenti.

I due giovani si guardarono l'un l'altro incerti su come comportarsi, quindi si rivestirono in fretta e tolsero le lenzuola dal letto. Avrebbero fatto una doccia dopo colazione.

Quando si presentarono in cucina, Lavi indossava una delle camicie di Kanda, ed entrambi avevano un'aria mortificata.

- Su, su! Perché quelle facce scure! - gorgheggiò Lenalee, raggiante. - Non avete dormito bene?

- Hai sentito tutto, vero? - chiese Kanda a bruciapelo. - La ragazza annuì, sorridendo con quella sua espressione disarmante, quasi volesse dire 'era tempo che accadesse'.

Kanda serrò la mascella, irritato che lei avesse previsto tutto dall'inizio, ma ancora di più dal fatto che avesse ascoltato mentre lui consumava il contenuto delle sue fantasie in ogni minimo dettaglio.

- Non dovete vergognarvi, non c'è niente di male nel volersi bene. - sentenziò Lenalee in tono trionfante.

- _CHE_. - mugugnò Kanda, mentre Lavi sospirò profondamente. Aveva la netta sensazione che Yuu non gli avrebbe permesso nemmeno di sfiorarlo in pubblico...

- Ah, oggi non ho lezione, sistemerò un po' la casa, quindi non preoccupatevi del bucato. - annunciò la fanciulla, ammiccando, lasciandoli poi soli nella stanza.

- Facciamo questa doccia e andiamo. - disse Kanda in tono rassegnato.


	9. Chapter 9: VICINO A TE

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, è tutto in mano ad Hoshino sensei... Se fosse stato altrimenti... Lavi e Kanda sarebbero assieme da un bel pezzo!**

**__****ATTENZIONE****__**** YAOI******** - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!**

.******  
**

* * *

.

Come molte di voi sapranno sono stata quasi tutto Agosto in Giappone, quindi non ho potuto lavorare ad arricchire il finale di questa storia... In realtà spero che aver "allungato il brodo", come si dice, inserendo la parte che si dipana in tutto questo capitolo ed in metà del prossimo (che è davvero quello conclusivo stavolta) non abbia portato danno alla storia anziché migliorarla.

Avrei voluto terminare prima di partire ma non ho potuto, quindi c'è stato un po' di ritardo rispetto ai tempi che mi ero prefissa.

Tristemente con il Capitolo 10 la storia si conclude, ma c'è già il seguito pronto, quindi le vicende di Lavi giornalista e Kanda detective-scrittore continuano XD

.

* * *

**It's a Mistake... maybe**

* * *

.

**CHAPTER 9: _Vicino a Te_**

.

Al Distretto di Polizia tutti gli sguardi erano puntati su di loro, quasi avessero scritto in fronte in quali attività avevano indulto durante la notte appena trascorsa.

Forse per il ritrovato sorriso di Lavi, ma più probabilmente per l'espressione serena sul volto di Kanda, per la prima volta da che lo conoscevano.

Neutra e fredda come sempre, ma serena. Un bel progresso davvero.

- E'... successo qualcosa? - azzardò Miranda, avvicinandosi alla scrivania dove il giovane sedeva, con Lavi in piedi alle sue spalle ad indicargli questo e quello sullo schermo del computer.

- No. - rispose Kanda in tono seccato, senza distrarsi dal monitor.

- Bene... - la donna sorrise timidamente. - Il Capitano ti vuole nel suo ufficio appena puoi. - avvisò lasciando due bicchieri di caffè sul piano del computer, ed arrossendo poi violentemente alla vista di qualcosa sul collo di Kanda. Un livido dalla forma molto particolare.

La reazione di Miranda non passò inosservata fra i colleghi, i quali presero subito a mormorare chiedendosi cosa mai avesse visto per restare così scossa. La cosa non sfuggì nemmeno a Kanda, che la fissò perplesso.

- Che c'è? - le chiese con aria a metà fra irritata e rassegnata.

- N-Niente... - balbettò Miranda toccandosi inconsciamente il collo nello stesso punto in cui Kanda aveva la strana tumefazione ed allontanandosi in direzione di uno degli altri detective, quello alto e corpulento che Lavi aveva udito chiamare Marie, col quale confabulò brevemente prima di tornare a sedersi alla propria postazione.

Lavi e Kanda si scambiarono un'occhiata interdetta, e fu allora che il giornalista comprese cosa aveva colpito Miranda; guardando Yuu con il viso sollevato verso di lui aveva completa visuale sul suo collo scoperto, sul quale... campeggiava violaceo uno dei segni che gli aveva lasciato quella notte.

L'espressione interrogativa del giovane si accentuò notando l'occhio di Lavi dilatarsi per lo stupore, e le sue labbra dischiudersi appena come se volesse dirgli qualcosa. Invece l'idiota iniziò a ridacchiare nervosamente, tormentandosi la capigliatura spettinata con una mano, tanto che Kanda si alzò di scatto ignorandolo e dirigendo invece verso l'ufficio del Capitano Tiedoll.

Chiedere spiegazioni era inutile, il suo personale idiota non ne avrebbe fornite; perché Lavi rideva sempre senza ragione, ecco perché.

-_ CHE._

- Ehi, Yuu! - esclamò detto idiota vedendosi abbandonato, ma Kanda non si voltò, così dovette affrettarsi a corrergli dietro se voleva assistere al colloquio con il Capitano.

Un coro di risatine seguì la scena, al che Miranda non poté trattenersi dal rimproverare i colleghi, ed in special modo Daysha.

- Andiamo ragazzi, piantatela. - li pregò la donna giungendo le mani, spalleggiata da Marie, il quale annuiva con convinzione dalla scrivania dietro di lei. - Lasciateli stare, hanno appena fatto pace non facciamoli litigare di nuovo, OK?

- A sentire te hanno fatto qualcosa di più che riappacificarsi! - sghignazzò il detective mingherlino che rispondeva al nome di Daysha. - Chissà chi dei due ha fatto il primo passo...

- Ora basta, Daysha! - l'apostrofò duramente Marie, scuotendo il capo con disapprovazione. - Kanda è come un fratello per noi, abbi un po' di rispetto per i suoi sentimenti!

Per tutta risposta Daysha rise di cuore, borbottando qualcosa di inintelligibile sulla totale mancanza di sentimenti di Kanda. Marie sospirò, scambiando un'occhiata eloquente con Miranda.

.

.

Nell'ufficio del Capitano Tiedoll la conversazione si stava facendo piuttosto agitata, Kanda non aveva preso bene lenuove consegne, ed ora protestava furiosamente con il suo superiore.

- Che significa questo? - esclamò sbattendo un palmo sulla scrivania del patrigno, l'altra mano chiusa a pugno, fremente di collera. - Non puoi togliermi il caso proprio ora!

- Yuu-kun, calmati, non ti sto affatto rimuovendo dalle indagini. - cercò di rabbonirlo l'uomo, per potergli spiegare la situazione evitando che sfasciasse qualcosa. - Purtroppo il Sindaco ha ricevuto pressioni dal proprietario del Daily Press, che si lamenta delle perdite causate dall'assenza prolungata del suo direttore... - sospirò, vedendo l'espressione di Kanda diventare così truce da far tremare anche una statua. - Quindi dovrai continuare il tuo lavoro proteggendo Lavidirettamente al giornale.

Kanda si voltò verso il compagno lanciandogli un'occhiata da incenerire un palazzo, presagendo un aumento esponenziale dei rischi che poteva correre tornando nel suo ambiente di lavoro.

- Non guardarmi come se fosse colpa mia il fatto che mio nonno sia un vecchiaccio impossibile! - si lamentò Lavi allargando le braccia con aria ferita, ma ottenendo solo un peggioramento nell'umore di Kanda.

- _CHE._ - fu la risposta del giovane, che avanzò verso di lui e lo sorprese appoggiandogli una mano contro la spalla con forza per scansarlo di lato, proseguendo dritto verso la porta dell'ufficio.

- Yuu-kun! - lo richiamò Tiedoll in tono preoccupato; il comportamento impulsivo del figliastro gli faceva sempre temere che si cacciasse a testa bassa in qualche guaio. - Mi raccomando, niente colpi di testa. - pregò l'amato figliolo, sperando che per una volta gli desse retta. Questi si bloccò di colpo, girandosi; lo sguardo che il Capitano ricevette per l'affermazione appena proferita lo fece sentire terribilmente in colpa.

Kanda aveva sul viso quell'espressione da 'per chi mi prendi' e negli occhi una luce risentita, e Lavi notò che sembrava in qualche modo toccato dall'apparente sfiducia dimostrata dal suo patrigno.

La cosa lo fece quasi sorridere, anche Yuu aveva un cuore dopotutto, sebbene si sforzasse così tanto di non darlo a vedere.

- So come svolgere il mio lavoro. - replicò Kanda lapidario, ignorando il "Suvvia Yuu-kun, non intendevo offenderti!" di Tiedoll, il quale pareva sul punto di piangere. - Andiamo. - aggiunse poi rivolto a Lavi, uscendo senza più voltarsi indietro, nonostante i richiami lamentosi di Tiedoll.

L'incedere a passi furiosi di Kanda, obbedientemente seguito da Lavi (che sorrideva come suo solito in modo sciocco salutando tutti) lasciò gli altri detective sconcertati, soprattutto perché il giovane prese il soprabito con un gesto di stizza e se ne andò senza una parola di spiegazione.

L'uscita di un piangente Capitano Tiedoll dal proprio ufficio, che chiamava Kanda pregandolo di perdonarlo, non aiutò nessuno di loro a capire cosa fosse accaduto finché Miranda non decise di farsi ragguagliare dal diretto interessato in persona, lasciando che si sfogasse con lei riguardo la terribile insensibilità del suo figliolo adorato.

.

.

Lavi salì in macchina con Kanda, indeciso se chiedergli dove effettivamente stessero andando, visto l'umore nero del giovane; eppure la sua curiosità era troppo grande. Cedette.

- Err, Yuu? - azzardò mentre questi metteva in moto l'auto di servizio che gli era stata assegnata. - Io mi domandavo... dove fossimo diretti... - la reazione che scatenò lo fece quasi saltare sul sedile, Kanda colpì il volante di piatto col palmo della mano, furente; Lavi lo fissò con l'aria spaurita di un bambino sorpreso a fare qualcosa che non doveva.

- Quante volte dovrò ripeterti di non chiamarmi per nome? - sibilò voltandosi di scatto verso di lui, la marcia appena inserita. Sembrava che Yuu tendesse a rimangiarsi i privilegi concessi quando era molto arrabbiato, considerò Bookman Junior, colto alla sprovvista da quell'atteggiamento. Però non si sbagliava riguardo il suo cuore, Kanda mutò immediatamente espressione quando con lo sguardo incontrò quello confuso e perso che Lavi gli rivolgeva; s'irrigidì, prendendo fiato, portando una mano a coprirsi il viso. Poi scosse la testa lentamente, come se cercasse di scacciare un pensiero sgradito. - Andiamo al Daily Press. - disse quindi tornando a guardare il giovane, il tono della voce che aveva perso del tutto la sua durezza, e posò una mano sulla sua spalla con fare rassicurante.

Lavi gli sorrise di rimando, coprendola con la propria; quello era il modo di Yuu di chiedergli scusa, un po' contorto forse, ma in una certa maniera tenero nella sua inadeguatezza. Però per Lavi significava moltissimo.

Annuì, liberando la mano di Kanda, il quale si concentrò subito sul fare manovra e imboccare la strada per raggiungere il giornale.

.

.

Al loro ingresso nella redazione Lavi fu salutato gioiosamente da tutti i presenti, cui il sorriso morì sulle labbra nel vedere Kanda al fianco del loro capo. Subito calò un silenzio imbarazzante nella stanza, rotto di tanto in tanto da fastidiosi mormorii sommessi, i quali lasciavano intendere senza possibilità di errore che si stava sparlando di loro, considerati anche gli sguardi chevenivano rivolti di sottecchi ad entrambi dai cospiratori.

Lavi sospirò, sollevando una mano verso Kanda per mostrargli dove poteva sedersi per lavorare ai suoi files ugualmente, ma il giovane si scansò lanciandogli uno sguardo allarmato, gli occhi dilatati appena per la sorpresa, indietreggiando. _Ecco,_ pensò il giornalista scuotendo la testa sconsolato, _lo sapevo_.

- Va bene. - disse semplicemente occupando la sua postazione, Kanda che si posizionava alle sue spalle a braccia incrociate, come una guardia carceraria che sorveglia un detenuto.

Dopo un po' di quella situazione assurda Lavi sollevò la testa a guardare la sua sentinella e questa per tutta risposta inarcò un sopracciglio, restando nella stessa identica posizione.

- Yuu, ti dispiace smettere di fissarmi così? Non riesco a lavorare con qualcuno alle mie spalle che mi mette ansia. - supplicò Lavi raddrizzandosi e ruotando la sedia verso il detective. - Se vuoi puoi usare il computer della scrivania accanto alla mia, sono sicuro che hai con te il file contenente la documentazione del caso, vero? - Kanda annuì, un'espressione sospettosa sul volto. - Io faccio il mio lavoro e tu il tuo, va bene? Non scappo, promesso!

Questa volta fu il turno di Kanda a sospirare; il giovane si sedette dove gli era stato indicato, estraendo una penna USB dalla tasca ed inserendola nell'apposito ingresso sul computer della postazione. Lavi tirò il fiato, riprendendo a scrivere il suo articolo mentre Kanda esaminava per la millesima volta le foto dei cadaveri, entrambi i giovani cercando di ignorare i sussurri che accompagnavano ogni loro scambio verbale.

Dopo una mezz'ora Lavi si alzò in piedi borbottando qualcosa riguardo alla tipografia del giornale, le dita che tamburellavano nervosamente sul tasto dell'interfono; la luce continuava a lampeggiare, ma nessuno gli rispondeva.

- Johnny! - chiamò ad un certo punto, molto contrariato, la qual cosa su di lui si riduceva ad un'espressione imbronciata che lo faceva sembrare ancora di più un ragazzino cui hanno appena rifiutato di comperare un giocattolo. - La tipografia non risponde, scendo un momento a vedere! - e detto questo si alzò dirigendo verso gli ascensori.

Kanda avrebbe dovuto fermarlo o accompagnarlo, invece era così concentrato sui segni a forma di stigmate notati da Lavisopra i corpi delle vittime che non si accorse affatto del giovane che sbraitava allontanandosi da lui.

Lavi chiamò l'ascensore e restò in attesa, entrandovi qualche secondo dopo; si stava preparando a dare una strigliata ai tipografi quando al suo ingresso nel piano delle stamperie lo accolse il silenzio più assoluto.

Strano. Anzi no, assurdo, e peggio ancora, inquietante. Lavi si addentrò fra i macchinari, chiamando ad alta voce i nomi di due dei tipografi, senza però ottenere risposta, finché il suo piede non urtò contro qualcosa gettato in terra ed il giovane imprecò contro la sbadataggine dei suoi collaboratori, salvo scoprire abbassando lo sguardo che ciò su cui era inciampato era proprio uno di essi.

Gridò, colto alla sprovvista, ed una risata compiaciuta echeggiò intorno a lui, era... sì, la conosceva, quella voce gli era familiare. Si voltò di scatto, ma non vide nessuno, allora si chinò sull'uomo steso in terra: era ancora vivo per fortuna. O almeno così gli sembrava, era troppo agitato per pensare con chiarezza.

- Hai ignorato ogni mio avvertimento, testa rossa. - disse la voce, il tono velatamente minaccioso, giungendo alle orecchie di Lavi come se il suo proprietario si trovasse ovunque nella sala. - Speravo l'avresti fatto, in realtà. - continuò questi suadente, quasi gli fosse accanto.

Eppure lui non lo vedeva. Doveva cercare di tornare da Yuu, doveva sfuggire a quell'uomo! Corse verso gli ascensori, salvo poi imboccare le scale per non dover restare in attesa a fare da bersaglio e soprattutto per paura di trovarsi il killer davanti all'apertura delle porte.

- Adesso sarò costretto a prendermi cura di te. - disse ancora la voce, sembrava essere sempre un passo avanti a lui.

Lavi accelerò l'andatura, saltando le scale a due a due senza voltarsi indietro, il fiato corto ed il cuore che pareva volergli esplodere nel petto per la tensione e la paura, oltre che per lo sforzo fisico.

Giunto quasi davanti alla porta che conduceva nell'anticamera dell'ingresso al piano su cui c'era la redazione del giornale, si avvide che era spalancata e cigolava, muovendosi appena; si bloccò di colpo, l'unico occhio sbarrato che guizzava guardando tutt'intorno per cercare di individuare da dove il suo persecutore sarebbe sbucato, ma invano.

Si sentì afferrare da dietro, ed una mano guantata gli artigliò il volto impedendogli di vedere ciò che stava accadendo, mentre un'altra gli premeva qualcosa di metallico contro la gola.

- Y-Yuu! - rantolò ugualmente Lavi, e la presa sulla sua faccia si spostò comprimendogli la mascella per evitare che potesse urlare più forte.

- Non gridare, è peggio. - sussurrò la voce, l'alito caldo dell'uomo cui apparteneva che gli solleticava il collo mandandogli brividi gelidi lungo la schiena.

Lavi si divincolò, sferrando una gomitata alla cieca contro il corpo dietro di lui nonostante l'arma che lo minacciava, sorprendendo in tal modo l'assalitore e riuscendo a girarsi. Questi fu costretto a richiudere il coltello facendolo sparire in una manica per contenere la reazione della sua preda ed impedire che potesse vederlo in faccia (e che gli sfuggisse).

Un braccio si serrò intorno al collo del giovane Bookman, premendogli l'occhio sano contro il petto di colui che lo tratteneva.

- Oh, così combattivo, non me lo aspettavo! - commentò l'uomo in tono sarcastico forzandogli una mano dietro la schiena. - Sarà anche più divertente!

Lavi si ritrovò nuovamente girato, con la schiena premuta contro il torace di quello che era certo essere il killer, la mano di lui saldamente afferrata al proprio viso stringendolo in una morsa d'acciaio.

- Ah! - gemette il giovane reporter sentendosi ruotare il collo e temendo di stare per essere ucciso.

- Verrai via con me... - gli sussurrò invece il suo aguzzino, e stava per fargli perdere i sensi quando il rumore della porta che si spalancava al piano sottostante lo fece fermare.

.

.

- De-detective... - balbettò l'ometto basso con gli occhiali a fondo di bottiglia, i capelli castani ricci sempre più arruffati, cercando di attirare l'attenzione di Kanda senza incorrere nella sua ira. - Ecco... F-forse... Lavi... - gesticolò il reporter piuttosto agitato, facendo pulsare pericolosamente la vena sulla fronte di Kanda, che lo interruppe esasperato.

- Che accidenti vuoi, vedi di spiegarti in fretta! - sbottò in tono rude facendo sussultare il poveretto, che indietreggiò di un passo. - Non ho tempo da perdere in stupidi discorsi senza senso!

Johnny deglutì a fatica, prendendo fiato e cercando di calmarsi abbastanza da riuscire a mettere in fila parole a sufficienza per comporre una frase sensata e salvare il suo capo che (forse) ora era in pericolo chissà dove.

- Lavi n-non è a-ancora t-tornato, i-io c-credo... - ma Kanda non gli lasciò finire la frase che già era scattato in piedi e si dirigeva a grandi passi verso l'ingresso al piano della redazione, cogliendo al volo mentre usciva le ultime parole del nanetto con gli occhiali.

Tornato? E da dove? Dannazione, quando, quando si era allontanato da lui?

- Al piano sotto, in tipografia! - gridò Johnny dietro al detective, sorpreso dalla sua reazione.

Kanda non ringraziò neanche, sparendo nell'ascensore.

.

.

Il rumore della porta restituì speranza a Lavi, il quale riprese a divincolarsi furiosamente per sfuggire alla stretta del suo assalitore.

- Yuu! - gridò con quanto fiato gli era rimasto nei polmoni, sperando ardentemente che si trattasse proprio di Kanda. - Quassù!

- Lavi! - rispose immediatamente dal basso delle scale una voce il cui tono seppur deciso tradiva estrema preoccupazione. - Che succede?

_Oh, Dio sia ringraziato, è Yuu... Yuu, è venuto a salvarmi!_ Le ginocchia quasi gli cedettero per il sollievo di sentire la voce di Kanda e sapere così che quell'incubo stava per finire, che Yuu lo avrebbe protetto a qualunque costo.

Passi in corsa si avvicinavano velocemente a loro.

- Commovente, - sussurrò l'uomo all'orecchio della sua vittima, sollevando le dita dal volto di quest'ultima - davvero. Ma inutile.

Il pugnale gli ricomparve in un lampo contro la gola e Lavi sussultò al contatto con l'affilata lama d'acciaio; evidentemente il killer aveva deciso che se non poteva portarlo con sé l'avrebbe ucciso lì senza tanti complimenti. Afferrò la mano che brandiva la pericolosa arma cercando di allontanarla da sé con tutte le sue forze, contorcendosi per sfuggire all'altro braccio dell'uomo che lo costringeva contro il proprio corpo.

Poiché tutto sembrava vano, in preda alla disperazione, il giovane addentò il polso del killer, ottenendo in tal modo di essere lasciato libero. In realtà l'uomo aveva visto spuntare la testa del loro inseguitore e poiché non poteva permettere che qualcuno lo vedesse in viso si era prontamente dileguato, ma Lavi era così felice di essere scampato al pericolo (e soprattutto che Yuu gli stesse correndo incontro) da non considerare minimamente quell'eventualità.

Si gettò fra le braccia di Kanda, il quale, pistola in pugno, stava salendo i gradini quattro a quattro per giungere più velocemente dov'era lui e contemporaneamente cercava con lo sguardo l'assalitore.

Lavi gli arrivò addosso all'improvviso come fu sul pianerottolo, quasi facendolo cadere all'indietro, impigliandosi in parte nella coda di cavallo in cui raccoglieva la lunga chioma corvina, e Kanda dovette afferrarsi alla balaustra con la mano libera per impedire ad entrambi di rotolare giù per le scale.

Il giovaneBookman si afferrò a lui disperatamente, ripetendo il suo nome come una cantilena, chiaramente sotto shock ma fortunatamente apparendo illeso. Kanda tirò un sospiro di sollievo, affondando le dita fra i capelli arruffati del compagno e carezzandoli appena per calmarlo.

- Lavi? Stai bene? - chiese dopo un interminabile minuto di silenzio.

Vedendo che non rispondeva e non si staccava da lui, Kanda si rese conto che probabilmente la tensione nervosa era stata tale che Lavi non riusciva a reggersi in piedi; rassegnato, rimise la pistola nella fondina ascellare, si passò il braccio del giovane attorno al collo, e sorreggendolo anche per la vita lo forzò a camminare verso la porta che conduceva al piano della redazione.

.

.

Quando i colleghi di Lavi li videro, un coro di esclamazioni spaventate riempì l'aria e Johnny si precipitò immediatamente verso di loro con in mano la cassetta del pronto soccorso, ma il suo capo la rifiutò con decisione, ritrovando d'un colpo voce e presenza di spirito.

- E' tutto a posto Johnny, sono solo un po' scosso. - disse con il solito sorriso sulle labbra, ridacchiando come se si fosse trattato soltanto di uno stupido scherzo.

Kanda lo accompagnò alla sua postazione aiutandolo a sedersi, quindi chiamò il Distretto di Polizia per chiedere assistenza, sia medica per gli impiegati del giornale che aveva trovato privi di sensi nella tipografia, sia l'invio di una squadra per effettuare tutti i rilievi del caso.

Nel frattempo Johnny aveva portato a Lavi qualcosa da bere ed il giovane lo stava sorseggiando con parsimonia, fissando distrattamente il pavimento, l'aria pensierosa.

- Ehi. Te la senti di descrivermi chi ti ha aggredito? - chiese Kanda posandogli una mano sulla spalla per attirare la sua attenzione. Lavi scosse lentamente il capo.

- Non l'ho visto in viso, ma riconoscerei il suo odore fra mille... e la voce. - rispose piano, il tono turbato ma l'espressione forzatamente sorridente. - Quegli abiti eleganti ed i guanti bianchi...

Kanda non sapeva che fare, avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, controllare personalmente che non fosse ferito... però non voleva alimentare i pettegolezzi su di loro, e quindi non poteva fare nulla del genere finché restavano al giornale. Si schiarì la voce cercando il modo di accertarsi che Lavi stesse davvero bene senza compromettersi, e non trovandolo.

- Ti fa male da qualche parte? - chiese infine quasi sottovoce, ingoiando il suo orgoglio.

Lavi lo fissò sbalordito, confuso, ed anche incredulo. Forse non aveva sentito bene, oppure lo spavento preso gli faceva immaginare cose che non esistevano.

- I-io... No, sto... sto bene. - balbettò fissando Kanda con l'unico occhio spalancato per lo stupore, sperando che non fosse un sogno.

Questi distolse prontamente lo sguardo con evidente imbarazzo, perché quando Lavi assumeva quell'espressione smarrita si sentiva rimescolare dentro e provava il prepotente impulso di stringerlo a sé e... baciarlo. E la cosa lo riempiva di vergogna.

Le sirene delle autoambulanze lo strapparono a quelle considerazioni e poco dopo fecero il loro ingresso anche i primi poliziotti, accompagnati da due detective del suo distretto; per fortuna si trattava di Marie e Miranda. Per una volta Tiedoll aveva fatto qualcosa di sensato, pensò Kanda.

Lavi osservò i poliziotti paralizzare la redazione del giornale.

- Quando lo verrà a sapere, il mio vecchio mi ucciderà al posto di quell'uomo, per arginare il danno economico al Daily Press... - commentò ridacchiando, grattandosi nervosamente la nuca.

Kanda ignorò l'uscita ed approfittò della confusione creata dall'arrivo dei soccorsi per chiedergli di lasciare il giornale.

- Andiamo, ti porto a casa. - non aveva idea del motivo per cui gli risultava così imbarazzante di mostrarsi preoccupato delle condizioni di Lavi, eppure anche il solo pensiero di ciò che una simile proposta poteva sottintendere lo faceva avvampare subito. Considerato quel che c'era già stato fra loro la cosa era alquanto ridicola, e nonostante tutto Kanda cercava un'altra motivazione per il suo gesto piuttosto che ammettere di tenere moltissimo al giovane. - E' inutile restare qui, la scientifica deve terminare i rilievi.

- Da me? - l'aria stupita con cui Lavi gli fece quella domanda riportò immediatamente Kanda sui suddetti sottintesi.

Lavi era certamente giunto alle stesse conclusioni, ed avrebbe creduto che lui... Non che non ci avesse pensato, però non intendeva certo... Cercando di fingersi indifferente offerse all'altro la prima scusa credibile che gli venne in mente.

- Non voglio coinvolgere Lenalee, se ti vede in questo stato si preoccuperà a morte. - affermò con decisione, cercando però di mantenere basso il tono della voce e sbirciando intorno con la coda dell'occhio come se temesse di essere ascoltato da tutti.

Lavi rise sommessamente, vedere Yuu così a disagio per una sciocchezza del genere gli faceva desiderare di abbracciarlo, lo rendeva così vulnerabile anche se in realtà il giovane non lo era affatto; o forse lo era in parte ma si barricava dietro il suo atteggiamento freddo e scostante per mascherarlo.

In entrambi i casi Lavi non poteva fare a meno di trovarlo adorabile. Sì, si sentiva un aspirante suicida per avere pensieri del genere, ma chi è perfetto a questo mondo?

Inclinò la testa di lato e sfoggiò un gran sorriso traboccante di malizia, fissando Kanda con aria estremamente compiaciuta.

- In cosa esattamente non la vuoi coinvolgere? - chiese accavallando le gambe con fare lascivo ed appoggiando il gomito sulla scrivania.

- L-Lavi! - Kanda sbiancò, guardandosi immediatamente intorno per accertarsi che nessuno avesse sentito quell'insinuazione, cercando di coprire con la propria figura la posizione assunta da Lavi.

Il giovane scoppiò a ridere senza alcun ritegno, tornando a sedere normalmente e piegandosi su sé stesso nel tentativo di trattenere le lacrime che minacciavano di inondargli il viso. In molti si erano voltati verso di loro al suono delle risa, e Lavi vedendo imbarazzo e paura farsi strada sui lineamenti di Kanda si portò entrambe le mani alla bocca, coprendosi poi completamente la faccia, la schiena che ancora sussultava debolmente. Quando infine sollevò la testa riprendendo fiato, Yuu lo stava fissando contrariato, il volto arrossato dalla vergogna.

- Sei troppo pudico, Yuu. - mormorò il giornalista agitando un dito verso il compagno con aria allegra. Kanda serrò la mascella, cercando di trattenersi, ma non ci riuscì.

- Ma come fai a scherzare così dopo quel che è successo! - sbottò vanificando ogni suo precedente tentativo di non attirare l'attenzione su di loro.

Lavi gli rivolse uno sguardo spaurito, appariva teso nonostante i suoi tentativi di sembrare l'idiota di sempre, Kanda se ne rendeva conto solo ora. Eppure il giovane continuava a sforzarsi di fingere.

- Se c'è Yuu-chan a proteggermi non ho paura di nulla, quindi perché preoccuparmi? - esclamò sorridendo con l'aria di chi non prende affatto sul serio il pericolo appena corso. E Kanda esplose definitivamente.

- Dannazione Lavi, è proprio questo il fottuto punto! - gridò allargando le braccia, un silenzio improvviso che calava sulla redazione. - Non c'era Yuu-chan a proteggerti là dentro perché tu non l'avevi avvisato che ti allontanavi!

Lavi restò scioccato di sentirgli urlare una frase del genere, ma subito dopo si rese conto di un'altra cosa che mandò alle ortiche quel che era rimasto dei suoi buoni propositi di serietà; la sua bocca formò una 'O' silenziosa e il giovane sollevò un braccio davanti a sé.

- L'hai detto! Oddio, l'hai detto! - riprese a ridacchiare indicando Kanda come se gli avesse appena raccontato una barzelletta invece che rimproverarlo duramente.

- Cosa! Maledizione, Lavi, smetti di ridere! - scattò questi esasperato dal comportamento assurdo del compagno. Quel suo lato gli faceva saltare i nervi, avrebbe voluto prenderlo a pugni quando faceva lo stupido a quel modo, davvero...

- Ti sei chiamato da solo Yuu-chan! - riuscì a dire Lavi, mentre cercava di prendere fiato per non soffocare dalle risate.

Kanda sollevò gli occhi al cielo, incredulo, scoraggiato, furente ed anche preoccupato a morte per l'idiota di fronte a lui. E quest'ultima era la parte che odiava più di tutto il resto, perché gli ricordava che, per quanto cercasse di negarlo, provava dei sentimenti forti per il giovane.

- Lavi! Possibile che non riesci a restare serio per cinque miseri minuti consecutivi anche quando non ti minacciano di morte? - esplose sbattendogli in faccia la cruda verità.

Quella rivelazione riportò Bookman Junior bruscamente alla realtà dei fatti, e finalmente la portata di quanto era accaduto lo colpì con tutta la sua forza. Si massaggiò le tempie, il viso ora serio come gli era stato richiesto.

- Mi spiace, 'kay? Io... non volevo disturbarti, eri così concentrato sul tuo lavoro. - si scusò abbozzando un sorriso mesto e sostenendo lo sguardo irato di Kanda con aria colpevole. - Tanto ci avrei messo solo qualche minuto.

Spezzarlo non era quel che Kanda voleva ottenere, e vederlo improvvisamente così abbattuto fece svanire di colpo tutta a sua rabbia. Prese un profondo respiro e si passò una mano fra i capelli, sciogliendo in tal modo definitivamente lo già compromesso elastico che li legava ed appoggiandosi poi pesantemente sulla scrivania di Lavi; quindi sembrò notare qualcosa e si chinò sul giovane con aria indagatrice, le lunghe ciocche che scivolavano in avanti quasi creando una cortina nera intorno a lui. Lavi ricambiò lo sguardo offrendo un'espressione confusa oltre che sinceramente dispiaciuta.

- E questo cos'è? - chiese Kanda sollevandogli il mento ed esponendo una lunga lacerazione sul suo collo. - Perché non me l'hai detto subito che ti aveva ferito?

Lavi lo fissò a bocca aperta, non si era nemmeno accorto di essersi tagliato durante la colluttazione con il killer. Subito si toccò il punto ferito, gli occhi sbarrati nel realizzare che avrebbe potuto restare ucciso facilmente se quella lama fosse penetrata qualche millimetro più a fondo.

- I-io... - balbettò frastornato.

- Non è grave, sopravviverai. - dichiarò Kanda esaminando il taglio minuziosamente. - Gli daremo una disinfettata una volta a casa tua.

Lavi cercò di soffocare il sorriso che gli salì nuovamente alle labbra, ma senza molto successo. Tirò Kanda per un braccio facendogli perdere l'equilibrio, per poi guidarlo sulle sue gambe. Colto di sorpresa il giovane non poté che sedersi dove l'altro lo portava per evitare di finire in terra, ma l'istante successivo si stava già divincolando fra numerose imprecazioni colorite rivolte all'indirizzo di colui che lo teneva prigioniero, sotto gli sguardi divertiti di detective e giornalisti. Miranda fece segno a tutti di non immischiarsi in cose che non li riguardavano, ma senza molto successo questa volta.

- Yuu-chan si preoccupa per me! Yuu-chan mi ama! - disse Lavi all'orecchio del suo prigioniero, la voce colma di gioia. Kanda s'irrigidì fra le sue braccia, sentendosi in trappola.

- Io non...! - cercò di negare, lo sgomento chiaramente visibile nei suoi occhi scuri.

La gioia di Lavi svanì di colpo. Doveva saperlo, non era difficile indovinare che Yuu si sarebbe rimangiato tutto. Sentì l'amarezza montargli dentro come l'onda di una mareggiata.

- No, certo, non mi ami. Perché dovresti? - mormorò forzando Kanda a guardarlo nell'occhio. - Allora cos'era l'altra sera? - gli chiese in tono ferito.

- Abbassa la voce! Io... io non... - Kanda non sapeva più cosa rispondere, e sentiva che tutti li stavano fissando. Voleva dirgli che non era stato affatto un gioco, ma non lì, non davanti a tutti...

Lavi lesse la muta supplica sul volto del compagno; forzarlo era l'ultima cosa che voleva, eppure era esattamente quel che stava facendo. Sospirò, rendendosi conto di quanto fosse stupido un discorso del genere in quel momento, dopo che lui era stato sul punto di essere rapito (o peggio magari ucciso) dal killer che lo perseguitava. Lo lasciò andare, e Kanda si alzò subito allontanandosi di qualche passo da lui.

- Mi dispiace. So che per te è difficile e... va bene così. - Lavi continuava a guardarlo in quel modo disarmante e Kanda gli lanciò un'occhiata confusa e risentita allo stesso tempo, ricevendo in risposta l'ennesimo sorriso, questa volta dolce e intossicante, di quelli cui non sapeva opporre resistenza. - Se non riesci a dirmi quello che provi, aspetterò. Però... - tese le braccia, l'espressione del viso che supplicava chiaramente per avere un abbraccio con lo stesso piglio di un bambino che vuol essere consolato perché ha paura del buio.

- In... privato. - mormorò Kanda distogliendo lo sguardo prima di cedere a quell'invito.

Lavi sospirò di nuovo, più profondamente questa volta.

- D'accordo, Yuu. - disse, ma non abbassò le braccia. - Almeno mi aiuti ad alzarmi?

Fu la volta di Kanda a sospirare, con aria seccata però; si portò una mano al viso, quindi sbuffò ancora, ma alla fine afferrò le mani tese verso di lui passandosi un braccio di Lavi al collo per sorreggerlo. Il giovane tuttavia aveva altri programmi ed immediatamente si strinse a lui affondandogli il viso fra i capelli, abbracciandolo con trasporto.

Fu un attimo, ed una poderosa gomitata lo fece quasi finire sul pavimento.

- Puoi benissimo camminare con le tue gambe, vedo. - sibilò Kanda lasciandolo indietro e puntando l'uscita.

Lavi ridacchiò grattandosi la nuca, accorgendosi solo allora di avere l'attenzione di tutti concentrata su di sé. Scosse il capo. Yuu si era davvero arrabbiato questa volta per piantarlo lì da solo, o meglio, con gli altri detective. Uno di loro, la donna timida, gli si fece incontro.

- Vagli dietro prima che ti lasci qui. - lo ammonì Miranda, un sorriso comprensivo sul viso. - Una volta terminati i rilievi vi avviseremo. - l'altro detective, quello alto e massiccio, annuì con fare rassicurante.

- M'kay. Grazie. Ti devo un favore. - e strizzando l'occhio a Miranda salutò Johnny e gli altri suoi collaboratori, precipitandosi dietro a Yuu.

.

.

Appena messo il naso fuori del piano qualcuno lo trascinò di lato premendolo contro il muro, ed un paio di labbra catturarono le sue mentre mani capaci gli si insinuavano lungo il corpo. Se non avesse riconosciuto il profumo di Yuu l'avrebbe preso il panico, ma quell'odore di sandalo era così particolare, inconfondibile. Lavi si abbandonò con piacere a quel bacio così irruento, dando a Yuu completo accesso, ma la cosa non durò quanto si aspettava.

- Sei un idiota. - sussurrò Kanda staccandosi da lui ed abbandonandolo allibito ed ansimante contro la parete.

- Y-Yuu! Aspetta! - protestò Lavi affrettandosi per raggiungerlo.

.

.

Allen era piuttosto perplesso da ciò cui aveva assistito, sia per il comportamento bizzarro di Lavi, che sembrava cercare il contatto fisico con Kanda ad ogni costo, sia per le reazioni di quest'ultimo.

Soprattutto per le reazioni di quest'ultimo. Non aveva mai visto Kanda così imbarazzato, a disagio e persino preoccupato a causa di qualcuno; Lavi gli faceva decisamente uno strano effetto, ed ancora più strano era il fatto che si lasciasse toccare con tanta facilità dal giovane.

Era quasi come se gradisse quel contatto ma si sforzasse di negarlo, come se... flirtassero. Almeno Lavi.

No, impossibile. Allora perché tutti, sia della redazione che i colleghi di Kanda bisbigliavano alle loro spalle ridacchiando? E Johnny, che arrossiva ogni volta che li guardava insieme?

Aveva sempre creduto i pettegolezzi che giravano al giornale un colossale scherzo ai danni di Lavi, ma ora non ne era più così sicuro...

Decisamente gli stavano nascondendo qualcosa, si disse Allen addentando una ciambella dal suo prezioso sacchetto. Ma lui avrebbe scoperto di cosa si trattava, potevano scommetterci!

Anzitutto, ne avrebbe parlato con Lenalee, lei era molto più brava in quel genere di cose e giusto quella sera avevano appuntamento.


	10. Chapter 10: IL VOLTO DELLA MORTE

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, è tutto in mano ad Hoshino sensei... Se fosse stato altrimenti... Lavi e Kanda sarebbero assieme da un bel pezzo!**

**__****ATTENZIONE****__**** YAOI******** - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!**

.******  
**

* * *

.

Anche stavolta in ritardo rispetto al programma, il Romics ed altri impegni mi hanno monopolizzato impedendomi di terminare quei tre piccoli ritocchi che mancavano per completare il gran finale.

Tristemente come già annunciato, con il Capitolo 10 questa storia si conclude, ma il seguito è bell'e pronto, quindi le vicende di Lavi giornalista e Kanda detective-scrittore continueranno ancora per parecchio, garantito XD

Riguardo a questo capitolo finale, ho solo una richiesta da fare: qualunque cosa accada, abbiate fiducia in me u_u

Ed ora vi lascio a questo epilogo ^_^

.

* * *

**It's a Mistake... maybe**

* * *

.

**CHAPTER 10: **_**Il Volto della Morte**_

.  
.

Allen camminava con passo deciso verso il luogo del suo appuntamento con Lenalee, riflettendo sugli ultimi avvenimenti che avevano visto coinvolti il bizzarro capo reporter per cui lavorava e il giovane che la sua fidanzata considerava come un fratello; e che lui a dirla tutta non sopportava proprio.

Analizzando meglio l'intera faccenda, il ragazzo albino cominciava a capire cosa poteva celarsi dietro i mormorii che si facevano attorno al libro. All'inizio non gli era interessato minimamente di leggere un qualcosa scritto da uno come Kanda, lo trovava ridicolo.

Siamo seri per amor del cielo, Kanda! Il pezzo di ghiaccio con la fantasia di una calcolatrice tascabile!

Che qualcuno avesse comprato certa roba poi andava al di là della sua comprensione, eppure quel romanzetto squallido era diventato un best seller in un lampo. Che cosa assurda.

Quindi si era rifiutato categoricamente di cedere alla curiosità, ignorando le chiacchiere che sentiva continuamente su libro, autore e giornalista che lo inseguiva.

Ma ora... Ora ne aveva paura. Tanta.

Soprattutto pensando che Lenalee ci aveva messo le sue manine d'oro sopra... all'insaputa di Kanda, ne era certo! Ma al punto in cui erano, il giovane doveva senz'altro averlo scoperto, per cui...

Come mai Lenalee era ancora in vita?

Dopo quello che gli aveva detto poi, temeva che il suo coinvolgimento non si limitasse a qualche correzione del testo... Sospirò, fermandosi di fronte alla sua destinazione.

Entrò nel caffè in cui lo aspettava Lenalee puntuale come un orologio Svizzero, guardandosi intorno con trepidazione ed individuando la ragazza già seduta ad uno dei tavoli. La salutò con un bacio sulla guancia e si sistemò di fronte a lei, stropicciandosi nervosamente le mani.

- Che hai? - chiese subito Lenalee, notando che il giovane sembrava star seduto su un letto di chiodi da come si dibatteva. - E' successo qualcosa?

Allen raccontò tutto quanto senza farsi pregare, ed alla fine Lenalee ridacchiò soddisfatta, cosa che confuse il povero ragazzo persino di più.

- Perché anche tu sorridi con quell'aria compiaciuta? - sbuffò Allen, stanco che gli si nascondessero le cose. - Perché tutti sono così strani? - lei rise di nuovo e tirò fuori il telefono, apprestandosi a chiamare qualcuno. Da ciò che disse fu chiaro che si trattava del suo attuale coinquilino.

Probabilmente Lenalee voleva assicurarsi che Lavi stesse bene... no, voleva la certezza che Kanda non sarebbe rientrato quella sera. Ma perché?

- Non è poi così strano. - affermò a conversazione telefonica conclusa. - Kanda non sa ancora come regolarsi con Lavi, soprattutto in pubblico; tutto qui. Lavi dovrà essere paziente con lui. - sorseggiò il suo the con calma, Allen che la fissava a bocca aperta.

- T-Tu mi stai dicendo che tra loro c'è qualcosa? - balbettò strabiliato, quasi rovesciando la sua tazza sul tavolo, sconvolto che la sua fidanzata ne fosse al corrente (e approvasse). Lenalee annuì sorridendo. - H-Hanno una... re-relazione? - al secondo cenno di assenso il ragazzetto albino si sentì mancare. - Impossibile! Voglio dire, Lavi... e Kanda!

Lenalee gli arruffò i capelli con fare comprensivo; scoprire così all'improvviso una cosa del genere di due persone che conosceva molto bene poteva essere scioccante.

- Tu non dovresti ragionare su queste cose, - gli disse pizzicandogli una guancia - il tuo cervellino innocente va in tilt.

- Ma... - obiettò Allen, chiedendosi fino a che punto Lenalee conoscesse i retroscena fra i due giovani, e rabbrividendo al pensiero.

- Se ti sconvolge sapere che si vogliono bene, non pensarci. - la ragazza guardò l'orologio e si alzò, prendendo la borsetta dal tavolo. - Devo andare, domani ho un esame e mi aspettano per studiare. Tu vattene a casa e dormici sopra. - si chinò, questa volta dandogli un bacio sulle labbra. - E non pensarci se ti turba! - gli ripeté agitandogli un dito accusatore davanti al viso.

Allen la guardò uscire. Non pensarci... Era una parola, adesso che sapeva cosa bolliva in pentola! Più si sforzava, più la sua mente produceva immagini sgradite del suo capo insieme a Kanda in atteggiamenti molto intimi. Involontariamente si trovò in mano il mazzo di carte da poker che portava sempre con sé e sperando in tal modo di distrarsi iniziò a mescolare, concentrandosi solo su quel movimento.

Così, quando qualcuno poco dopo si sedette davanti a lui, quasi saltò sulla sedia per lo spavento, da quanto era impegnato a non pensare.

- Fai una partita, ragazzo? - chiese il nuovo arrivato ed Allen lo fissò con gli occhi sbarrati.

- C-Come? - biascicò colto alla sprovvista dalla richiesta.

L'uomo si mostrò dispiaciuto di averlo scosso tanto e portandosi una mano dietro la nuca si inchinò più volte per scusarsi delle sue maniere rozze.

- Ti ho visto mescolare ed ho creduto aspettassi che qualcuno si facesse avanti per una partita. - si giustificò, sorridendo cordiale.

Allen considerò seriamente la proposta, era di sicuro un'ottima distrazione; e poi quel tale sembrava simpatico con i suoi occhialoni spessi e i capelli ricci spettinati, le bretelle tirate sulla casacca lisa e i pantaloni rattoppati. A giudicare dall'abbigliamento non doveva passarsela molto bene, era assai probabile che fosse un barbone.

Accettò quindi di giocare a poker con quell'uomo bizzarro; evitò però di menzionare la posta, ed anche il suo avversario parve non darvi importanza. Così fecero numerose partite, tutte quante vinte immancabilmente da lui.

- Se avessimo giocato a soldi mi avresti lasciato in mutande! - rise lo straccione, assestandogli una pacca sulla spalla. - Hai una fortuna sfacciata, ragazzo! - poi guardò l'orologio appeso al muro e si alzò dalla sedia, salutandolo frettolosamente. - Ora devo andare, ci rivediamo se capiti ancora qui, intesi? Mi piace giocare con te. - disse, e senza aspettare una risposta scappò via.

Solo quando fu uscito Allen si rese conto che non gli aveva chiesto nemmeno il nome.

.

Lavi salì in macchina ancora scombussolato, sia per il brutto quarto d'ora passato in compagnia del killer sia per il bacio appena ricevuto. Si domandava come facesse Yuu a restare impassibile dopo averlo quasi soffocato appropriandosi della sua bocca con tanto impeto, ma si guardava bene dal chiedere una cosa del genere. Ormai lo conosceva abbastanza da sapere cosa era meglio non dirgli mai onde evitare possibili reazioni violente.

Sospirò, guadagnandosi un'occhiata in tralice dal suo autista, il quale non l'avrebbe mai ammesso ma controllava continuamente le condizioni del giovane ed in particolare il taglio sul collo.

Seguendo le indicazioni fornite mano a mano da Lavi non impiegarono molto a raggiungere la casa in cui questi viveva, apparentemente da solo. Un gran bel palazzo in un quartiere residenziale; quell'appartamento doveva essere costato a Bookman Senior un bel po' di soldi, considerò Kanda appena vide la zona. Roba da ricchi.

Lavi lo condusse fino all'ascensore, quindi una volta al piano iniziò a frugarsi in tasca alla ricerca delle chiavi. Era così tanto che non le usava da aver dimenticato dove le aveva messe, maledizione!

- Cos'è, campeggiare a casa mia ti ha fatto scordare come aprire la porta della tua? - commentò Kanda caustico dopo qualche minuto di attesa ed un mucchio di cianfrusaglie riversate sul pavimento del corridoio.

Lavi abbozzò un sorriso imbarazzato, era molto probabile che Yuu avesse ragione... Era stato troppo a casa sua ed aveva perso le chiavi della propria. Un tintinnio improvviso richiamò l'attenzione di entrambi e due mani saettarono contemporaneamente verso il pavimento: Lavi risollevò la sua con in pugno la chiave incriminata, trionfante.

- Comprare un portachiavi è troppo difficile? - gli rinfacciò Kanda acido, incrociando le braccia al petto ed inarcando un sopracciglio nel vedere che Lavi teneva una cosa così importante senza alcuna identificazione.

Il giovane ridacchiò nervosamente mentre infilava la chiave nella serratura ed apriva la porta.

- Colpito. - rispose grattandosi la nuca sotto lo sguardo severo di Kanda. - Me ne procurerò uno, promesso.

Appena la porta si chiuse alle loro spalle Lavi fece strada fino al salone, invitando il suo ospite a mettersi comodo frattanto che prendeva qualcosa da bere, ma Kanda non ne volle sapere di lasciarlo solo anche per un misero minuto. Soprattutto insisteva per medicargli la ferita sul collo.

- Mostrami dove tieni i medicinali. - gli ordinò con il tono di chi non accetta un rifiuto.

- Intendi seguirmi passo passo ovunque? - ritorse Lavi, cercando di sviare il discorso. - Sto bene.

- Questo lo decido io. - Kanda non sembrava disposto a cedere, e l'espressione talmente seria e responsabile che aveva fece sorridere il destinatario delle sue insistenti attenzioni.

Considerato che Yuu non doveva mai essersi curato di nessuno in tutta la vita, la preoccupazione sincera che manifestava per lui avrebbe dovuto farlo sentire molto speciale, rifletté Lavi, evitando però di sottolineare la cosa onde scongiurare ritorsioni.

- Mi arrendo. - disse, tirando per una mano il compagno verso la stanza da bagno. - Ecco qua. - aprì lo sportello dov'era il kit di pronto soccorso, e Kanda subito iniziò a rovistare fra le bottiglie ed i bendaggi, appropriandosi di disinfettante, garza e cerotti.

- Siediti. - intimò al suo paziente appena furono di nuovo nella sala, indicando il divano. Lavi ubbidì in silenzio, il sorriso compiaciuto di poco prima che non gli abbandonava il viso. - Solleva la testa. - ordinò ancora Kanda, e quando iniziò a tamponargli il taglio il giovane gemette, lamentandosi del bruciore come un bambino di quattro anni. - _CHE_. - sbuffò allora il medico improvvisato, la pazienza che lo stava velocemente abbandonando. - Piantala di agitarti!

- Ma brucia! - protestò energicamente il suddetto paziente, l'espressione lacrimosa, strappandosi garza e cerotto dal collo. Per tutta risposta Kanda gli rovesciò sul taglio la tintura di iodio, rivolgendogli un'occhiata omicida. Un urlo disumano echeggiò nella stanza mentre Lavi cercava di ripulirsi del liquido molesto con la garza, sotto lo sguardo soddisfatto dell'attentatore.

- Ora dimmi se ti fa male da qualche altra parte. - gli intimò il suo aguzzino con una luce spietata negli occhi scuri. Il povero ferito scosse energicamente il capo.

- Sto benissimo. - affermò con convinzione, sorridendo impacciato. Protese entrambe le mani in avanti verso colui che lo tormentava, ostentando un'aria imbronciata. - Prima quello che mi hai promesso al giornale. Abbracciami.

- No. Tu dimmi se hai altre ferite e poi ne discutiamo. - ribadì Kanda inflessibile, incrociando di nuovo le braccia con fare irritato. Lavi scosse ancora una volta la testa, mantenendo caparbiamente la posizione.

- Vuoi che controlli da me? - minacciò allora il giovane, puntandosi i pugni chiusi sui fianchi. Il sorriso di Lavi si fece malizioso, allargandosi a dismisura.

- Accomodati, prego. - offerse, aprendo le braccia a croce come se dovessero perquisirlo. - Fa' pure il tuo dovere fino in fondo.

Kanda si sentì avvampare, ma non si tirò indietro. Lentamente sedette accanto a Lavi ed iniziò a sbottonargli la camicia, esaminando il torace e tastando alla ricerca di punti dolenti, finché l'oggetto della sua ispezione lo tirò su di sé ridendo ed unì le loro labbra con forza.

Non poteva pretendere che quello sviluppo fosse inaspettato, doveva anzi confessare di aver provato l'impulso di iniziare lui un tal genere di esplorazione corporale, e stava dando tutta la sua partecipazione nell'approfondire la conoscenza già ottima che aveva della bocca del compagno; la vera sorpresa fu l'improvviso squillare del suo cellulare.

Lasciando a metà un delusissimo e ansimante Lavi, Kanda raggiunse carponi l'appendiabiti, alzandosi per frugare nella giacca ed estraendo assieme al telefono qualcosa che cadde in terra e che dapprima finì ignorato.

Quando però rispose, il fiato corto a causa delle attività che stava conducendo al momento, udendo la voce di Lenalee dall'altro capo, sentì suonare un campanello d'allarme.

"Oh, Kanda-kun, ho interrotto qualcosa?" chiese in tono innocente la ragazza, cogliendo al volo il leggero affanno nella voce di lui. "Mi hanno detto che resti a casa di Lavi, volevo esserne certa così so che posso sprangare la porta stanotte. Ah, guarda cosa ti ho lasciato nella giacca, ti sarà utile," aggiunse con una risatina complice.

Ora quel 'mi hanno detto' non poteva che significare che l'insopportabile impiccione albino, moyashi, le aveva spifferato ogni particolare di ciò che era accaduto al giornale; eppure Lenalee non sembrava affatto turbata, anzi la sua unica preoccupazione era assicurarsi che lui e Lavi fossero _insieme_, e il fatto che si fosse disturbata ad infilargli _qualcosa_ negli abiti a sua insaputa non prometteva affatto bene...

Subito Kanda si chinò a raccogliere l'oggetto sul pavimento, arrossendo visibilmente nel leggere la scritta sulla confezione e facendolo scomparire in fretta dentro una tasca dei pantaloni.

- S-Sì, resto da Lavi, chiudi pure. - confermò cercando di mantenere ferma la voce. Dannazione, era estremamente imbarazzante che lei sapesse quel genere di cose della sua vita privata!

"Perfetto! Dormi bene," lo salutò Lenalee riagganciando.

- Buonanotte. - Kanda chiuse il telefono riponendolo dov'era prima e si portò una mano alla tempia, frastornato. Espirò rumorosamente, voltandosi verso il divano e trovando invece Lavi accanto a sé. Il giovane lo abbracciò, strofinandogli piano le mani dietro la schiena cercando di farlo rilassare e lentamente Kanda lo cinse a sua volta stringendolo forte a sé.

Sembrava che quella testa bacata avesse il dono di capire sempre quando lui aveva bisogno di un po' d'incoraggiamento e, anche se odiava ammetterlo, era molto abile nel trovare i suoi punti deboli e sfruttarli per farlo capitolare. Proprio come ora.

- Finalmente un abbraccio come si deve. - gli sussurrò Lavi all'orecchio, posandogli poi un bacio sul viso.

- Idiota. - mormorò Kanda aggrappandosi più forte a lui.

L'idiota in questione sorrise contro la guancia su cui aveva appena posato le labbra, spostando le mani fra i lunghi capelli che ricadevano ancora liberi sulla schiena del compagno ed iniziando a pettinarli con le dita.

- Ho avuto paura. - confessò infine dopo un silenzio che parve ad entrambi infinito. - Tanta. - si aspettava di ricevere parole dure che sottolineavano la sua stupidità, invece Kanda si scostò da lui guidandolo di nuovo sul divano e permettendogli una volta seduti di affondare il viso contro il proprio petto, lasciando che gli si avvinghiasse ed abbracciandolo come sapeva Lavi desiderava.

"_Anche io, di perderti,"_ pensava Kanda, ma non riuscì a tradurre quel sentimento in parole. Per cui, decise di far parlare il proprio corpo, consentendo che Lavi l'usasse come cuscino e stringendo forte il giovane contro di esso.

In privato non temeva di essere giudicato, poteva concedersi di lasciarsi andare se lo desiderava, ed in quel momento era la cosa che più gli era necessaria: stare con Lavi e non pensare a niente.

Gli carezzò i capelli, li sfiorò con le labbra e poi gli passò delicatamente un dito sulla benda che copriva l'occhio cieco, scivolando lungo la guancia. Fu gratificato da un sospiro appagato e contemplò l'espressione serena del compagno, che adesso sorrideva.

Era tutto talmente assurdo, eppure quel sorriso faceva saltare i battiti al suo cuore e gli bloccava il fiato in gola, così come il tocco di Lavi era in grado di fargli perdere il controllo del corpo insieme alla ragione.

Gentilmente, sollevò il giovane da sé adagiandolo sullo schienale del divano ed iniziò a baciargli il volto; prima l'occhio sano, quindi quello bendato, seguendo la linea tracciata dall'elastico fino all'orecchio. Prese fra le labbra il lobo e poi l'orecchino a cerchio che lo adornava, infilando la lingua al suo interno, leccandone il contorno e tirandolo leggermente.

Lavi emise un lungo gemito, a metà fra sorpresa ed estasi, affondandogli le dita fra i capelli ed inarcando la schiena, la testa che si reclinava all'indietro scoprendo completamente il collo.

Non era il momento per una cosa del genere e il taglio annerito dal disinfettante, reso perfettamente visibile dal cambio di posizione, glielo ricordò con implacabile puntualità; eppure Kanda rifiutò di fermarsi. Per una fottuta volta che sapeva cosa voleva non intendeva rinunciare, no!

Posò le labbra proprio sulla ferita, lambendola e trovandosi in bocca il sapore acre dello iodio, la mente ormai lontana da ogni pensiero razionale che non fosse la chioma rossa davanti a lui.

.

Lavi restò sorpreso dal comportamento improvvisamente civile di Kanda, assecondare senza un minimo di resistenza le sue richieste sdolcinate era piuttosto insolito per il giovane, offrirsi di farlo spontaneamente poi era qualcosa di impensabile, un preludio all'apocalisse.

Forse era morto e non se ne era reso conto, rifletté Lavi quando le mani di Yuu guidarono il suo viso contro il petto di lui e subito dopo iniziarono a carezzargli i capelli.

Bé, se era morto nessuno avrebbe avuto da ridire se godeva di quel momento, no? E Yuu non si sarebbe arrabbiato. Sospirò, accoccolandosi meglio contro di lui e facendo scivolare le braccia intorno alla sua vita sottile.

Si sentì stringere con altrettanta forza, e la sua razionalità pretese di farsi delle domande in proposito: i sogni non ti stritolano. Era piuttosto reale come visione post mortem... Sorrise della propria stupidità, chiedersi se fosse legittimo provare dolore dopo essere morti!

Tuttavia, quando si sentì spostare provò la tentazione irresistibile di aprire l'unico occhio funzionante che aveva e controllare di essere effettivamente deceduto... Sì, un'altra idiozia, riconobbe Lavi schiaffeggiandosi mentalmente per averlo pensato. Ah, già, i morti non pensano. Ma allora forse non era affatto morto...

"Congratulazioni _Lavi, brillante deduzione!"_ lo canzonò la sua intelligenza, salvo poi precipitare nel panico allorché qualcosa che aveva tutta la consistenza di due labbra gli si posò sulla palpebra dell'occhio sano.

Y-Yuu lo stava baciando! Yuu, di sua iniziativa, aveva iniziato a toccarlo, trovando per giunta uno dei suoi punti deboli! Gemette senza ritegno quando la lingua di lui si infilò all'interno di uno dei due piccoli orecchini a cerchio che indossava, afferrando la prima cosa a portata di mano: le sue dita affondarono in qualcosa di soffice e setoso.

I capelli di Yuu.

L'occhio di Lavi si spalancò all'istante ed il giovane realizzò non solo di essere vivo e vegeto, ma di avere effettivamente Yuu su di sé che stava adoperandosi con lodevole impegno per sedurlo. Cosa che, inutile dirlo, stava funzionando egregiamente. E velocemente.

E lui non intendeva certo opporsi. No. Affatto. Nemmeno per sogno.

Inarcò la schiena e contemporaneamente tirò indietro la testa, offrendo a Kanda tutto ciò che voleva, e quasi sussultando quando lo sentì succhiare attorno al taglio sul suo collo.

Per quanto perverso gli sembrasse, la lingua che seguiva l'estensione della ferita lo eccitava più di quel che avrebbe mai osato immaginare (o ammettere) e Yuu lo accendeva di desiderio fino a fargli perdere la ragione.

Al diavolo quella, il buon senso ed anche l'orgoglio, decise Lavi abbandonandosi completamente a qualunque cosa Kanda avesse intenzione di fare.

Il fiato di lui contro il suo collo lo bruciava come fuoco vivo, le mani che si insinuavano sotto i vestiti gli mandavano brividi freddi lungo la spina dorsale. Chiuse di nuovo la palpebra, godendo a pieno di ogni singolo bacio, cercando di facilitare la rimozione degli abiti di entrambi e anelando ad un ulteriore bacio ogni volta che le labbra di Yuu lasciavano le sue.

Il contatto della loro pelle nuda gli procurò un'ondata di piacere e bramosia che lo portò ad artigliare la schiena del compagno, fin quasi a trarne sangue nel momento in cui questi afferrò la sua virilità appena liberata. Era così perso in quel piacere che l'infilarsi di due dita umide dentro di lui lo stupì solo marginalmente, anche quando esse divennero tre.

Ciò che davvero lo lasciò allibito fu sentire Yuu entrare in lui con decisione qualche attimo dopo, il dolore della penetrazione quasi assente, cancellato del tutto dal pensiero di essere posseduto proprio da Yuu.

Lavi inarcò il bacino per permettergli di affondare completamente e gli allacciò le gambe attorno ai fianchi, abbandonando la testa fra le lenzuola alla prima spinta.

Con la seconda toccò la testata del letto, chiedendosi come avevano fatto ad arrivarci, perché non ricordava minimamente di essersi mosso dal divano. In realtà nemmeno gli interessava, Yuu che dimostrava di volerlo senza nascondersi dietro la supposta immoralità della loro relazione era per lui la cosa più importante, la speranza più grande che il giovane restasse al suo fianco anche alla fine di quella brutta storia.

- Ah, Yuu! - gemette forte quando Kanda aumentò il ritmo, sentendo di essere vicino al limite.

Non aveva idea di quante volte avesse invocato il suo nome, ma all'altro non sembrava dispiacere, il volto arrossato per l'estasi ma anche da un pizzico di vergogna reso ancora più bello dall'intensità dei sentimenti che adesso mostrava, i capelli liberi sulle spalle che ricadevano in avanti, ondeggiando nel seguire i suoi movimenti.

Lavi non avrebbe mai creduto che Yuu potesse essere così appassionato, così emotivamente coinvolto in qualcosa che normalmente rifuggiva, e... Oh, valeva la pena farsi minacciare di morte se la contropartita erano le attenzioni di Yuu ed un amplesso come quello.

Avrebbe voluto che durasse all'infinito ma non riuscì più a trattenersi, l'eccitazione era troppo grande e le spinte di Kanda dentro di lui lo stavano facendo impazzire. Venne aggrappandosi a Yuu e chiamandone forte il nome, e questi lo riempì del proprio seme poco dopo, rimanendo per un lungo istante a guardarlo, ansimante come lui, le mani ancora strette attorno ai suoi fianchi.

Lavi sollevò un braccio tendendo le dita per toccarlo, per scansare una ciocca di quei meravigliosi capelli dal viso imperlato di sudore dell'amante, ottenendo in cambio uno sguardo appassionato.

Gli sorrise dolcemente, e Kanda lasciò che quelle dita lo sfiorassero, giocassero con la sua chioma e poi lo carezzassero. Uscì da lui con attenzione, come se temesse di potergli fare ancora male; pareva incerto se stendersi accanto a lui oppure alzarsi, probabilmente per andare a farsi una doccia.

Lavi si sollevò sui gomiti testando quanto doloroso gli risultasse muoversi; meno del previsto, che strano, constatò sorpreso.

- Andiamo a darci una ripulita? - propose visto che Yuu ancora esitava, seduto sul letto. Il giovane annuì, stringendosi le braccia attorno al torace, quasi ora si vergognasse di essere nudo, o di quel che aveva appena fatto.

Lavi gli assestò una pacca sulla spalla, alzandosi con cautela e poi trascinandolo con sé sotto la doccia.

.

- Come fai a fingere di essere sempre allegro? - chiese Kanda d'un tratto, mentre osservava Lavi aprire l'acqua e regolarne la temperatura.

La domanda lasciò il giovane sconcertato; come mai Yuu si chiedeva una cosa del genere? Si voltò a guardarlo, scrollando le spalle con un sorriso.

- Un giornalista non deve mai permettere che le sue opinioni personali o i suoi sentimenti influenzino la gente. - rispose con sincerità attirando Kanda sotto il getto caldo. - Devo metterli a loro agio perché parlino spontaneamente con me.

Kanda non poté fare a meno di pensare che il suo comportamento era molto simile, ma esasperato all'inverso. Lui doveva restare impassibile per poter fare il lavoro che si era scelto.

Impassibile e controllato, perché altrimenti la gente moriva.

.

La mattina seguente Lavi si svegliò con un peso che gli opprimeva il petto. Lentamente aprì il suo unico occhio, sgranandolo alla vista di Yuu sdraiato sopra di lui, serenamente addormentato, ma più di tutto nudo, tanto quanto lo era lui.

Non ricordava come fossero finiti a letto e se doveva dirla tutta non aveva nemmeno idea di dove fossero... Immagini slegate gli affollavano la mente, lui e Yuu insieme, il giornale, il Distretto di Polizia... il killer.

La realtà ritornò tutta insieme per colpirlo con l'intera sua forza. Il giovane sospirò. Bé, almeno aveva passato una notte di fuoco con Yuu, e quello valeva bene rischiare la vita, come già aveva stabilito la sera prima.

Cercando di non svegliare il compagno, Lavi scivolò via da sotto di lui mettendosi a sedere con la cautela di chi sa cosa l'attende. Difatti la leggera fitta di dolore che si aspettava lo percorse dalle natiche al ventre mentre si alzava, ma la situazione non era poi così terribile come aveva creduto al principio; strano a dirsi, camminava perfettamente.

Nel vestirsi il suo piede urtò contro qualcosa, e quando mise bene a fuoco la natura dell'oggetto rimase a bocca aperta; non ricordava di avere del lubrificante in casa, ma Yuu aveva certamente usato quello.

Ecco perché era stato tutto così facile. Sorrise a sé stesso immaginando da dove potesse venire e si diresse in cucina: voleva preparare una colazione coi fiocchi per il suo Yuu e doveva vedere cosa c'era in dispensa.

Il loro idillio però fu impietosamente interrotto dalla solita maledetta telefonata proveniente dal 49esimo Distretto, che invitava Kanda a presentarsi il più presto possibile per esaminare i risultati dei primi rilievi effettuati al Daily Press.

.

Quando arrivarono c'era un discreto grado di confusione e tutti erano impegnati con qualcosa, persino quel fannullone di Daysha. Kanda esultò segretamente per l'inaspettato momento di tregua dalle continue frecciatine dei colleghi, salutando Marie e Miranda con aria studiatamente distratta.

La donna però fece un cenno al detective dalla corporatura massiccia e si avvicinò alla scrivania di Kanda con una busta piuttosto grande.

- Hanno consegnato questa per te, sembra venga dal laboratorio. - spiegò porgendola a Kanda, il quale rivolse alla collega uno sguardo perplesso. - Avevi chiesto l'ingrandimento di qualcosa? - tirò ad indovinare Miranda, notando l'espressione poco convinta del detective.

- No, ma può essere che Reever abbia fatto di testa sua. - concluse Kanda seccato. - Dacci uno sguardo tu, io devo occuparmi della questione 'Daily Press'. - sollevò il telefono, intenzionato a chiamare il Medico Legale e chiedergli personalmente quei risultati che avrebbero dovuto essere pronti sulla sua scrivania, visto che l'avevano svegliato per quello, ma non riuscì nell'impresa.

Un'esclamazione scioccata alle sue spalle lo fece voltare di scatto prima che potesse comporre il numero.

.

Miranda aprì la busta e subito la richiuse, il viso divenuto d'un tratto dello stesso colore dei capelli di Lavi, lasciandosi sfuggire un gridolino sorpreso. Kanda si era subito girato verso di lei alla sua esclamazione e la stava fissando, in attesa di sapere cosa l'avesse tanto scioccata.

- I-io non credo tu voglia che qualcun altro la veda... - sussurrò la donna con un filo di voce, le mani tremanti mentre porgeva nuovamente il plico a Kanda.

Quest'ultimo le rivolse uno sguardo dubbioso, aprendo a sua volta la busta e sgranando gli occhi alla vista di ciò che conteneva, le dita di Lavi che gli artigliavano la spalla dicendogli che anche lui aveva riconosciuto la situazione.

- Dannazione! - sibilò il detective sotto voce, richiudendo di scatto il tutto. L'ingrandimento di cui parlava Miranda era stato scattato al giornale due sere prima e ritraeva lui e Lavi mentre...

- Ti dona quell'espressione estasiata, sai? - commentò Lavi, ricevendo una poderosa gomitata come premio, e tuttavia ridendo come un idiota nonostante il dolore.

Kanda sbirciò ancora la foto, incredulo. Era disteso in terra, Lavi gli era sopra e lui lo abbracciava con foga e... Dannazione! Aveva davvero quell'aria persa quando Lavi lo baciava? Fece il tutto in quattro bei pezzi e li consegnò a Miranda.

- Distruggili, _senza_ mostrarli a _nessuno_. - ordinò, e la donna annuì con aria comprensiva, puntando verso il distruggi documenti. Quindi si rivolse a Lavi. - C'è una fottuta telecamera nel fottuto soffitto del tuo fottutissimo giornale! - sibilò quasi prendendo il giovane per il collo.

- C-come? - balbettò Lavi più che mai confuso, sollevando le mani in posizione di difesa.

- Hai visto l'angolazione? Dall'alto! - disse Kanda con un gesto di stizza. - Ed era troppo nitida per essere stata scattata attraverso la vetrata! - Lavi lentamente capì dove il detective andava a parare ed impallidì.

- Qualcuno mi controlla? - si sentì gelare al solo pensiero. - Devo avvisare Johnny di far revisionare tutti i faretti del controsoffitto, se c'è qualcosa è là dentro, e... - un altro pensiero lo fulminò, e prese il cellulare chiamando uno dei numeri in rubrica. - C'era una busta per me stamattina? - chiese a bruciapelo appena il proprietario del numero rispose. Al 'Sì' imbarazzato che gli giunse dall'altro capo della linea capì che la cosa era già di dominio pubblico. - Non l'hai aperta, vero Johnny?

"Io... Sì." confessò l'ometto in tono dispiaciuto. "I-Io non credevo..."

- Non importa, Johnny, solo dimmi in quanti l'hanno vista. - lo incalzò Lavi, terrorizzato al pensiero che potesse finire pubblicata su una qualche rivista scandalistica.

"S-Solo io, capo. Parola." giurò il reporter e Lavi emise un gran sospiro di sollievo.

- Meno male! Distruggila subito, che nessuno possa metterci le mani sopra! - ordinò anche lui al suo collaboratore. - E fai controllare le luci dei pannelli sopra le postazioni, l'hanno scattata da lì.

"Agli ordini capo! Chiamo subito qualcuno." assicurò Johnny con enfasi. Lavi parve rilassarsi.

- Molto bene, tienimi aggiornato. - si raccomandò chiudendo la comunicazione.

Kanda gli rivolse uno sguardo truce, ben immaginando che la foto era stata vista da occhi assai più che indiscreti.

- Y-Yuu, non è colpa mia! - protestò Lavi in tono lamentoso vedendo il compagno avanzare di un passo verso di lui con aria minacciosa. - L'ha vista solo Johnny, ed ora è distrutta.

- Lo spero per te, - disse Kanda sotto voce - perché se spunta da qualche parte te ne farò pentire.

Lavi deglutì a fatica, e stava per supplicare Yuu di risparmiarlo quando Miranda si avvicinò ancora.

- Va tutto bene? - chiese timidamente stropicciandosi le mani. - Mi dispiace di aver guardato, non volevo, davvero. - si scusò la donna come se fosse tutta colpa sua l'intero accaduto.

- Non importa, Miranda. - Kanda cercò di liquidare velocemente la faccenda per evitare che qualcuno potesse ascoltare. - So che lo terrai per te. - la donna sorrise sollevata e lui colse l'occasione per cambiare subito discorso. - Che mi dici del rapporto sui rilievi di ieri al Daily Press?

- Ecco... Proprio di questo ero venuta ad avvisarti. Reever vuole vederti. - lo informò quindi la donna, porgendogli un plico.

- Perfetto. - il detective si alzò immediatamente, aprendo il fascicolo mentre afferrava il trench e si avviava verso l'uscita per recarsi dal Medico Legale, seguito in silenzio da un Lavi in 'idiota mode' che sorrideva a tutti, salutando.

Erano appena entrati nell'edificio in cui si trovava l'obitorio e si apprestavano a scendere nei locali seminterrati in cui erano conservate le salme (e dove era l'ufficio del dottor Wenham), quando il cellulare di Kanda vibrò, trillando.

Il giovane lo estrasse per controllare se per caso fosse proprio Reever che gli metteva fretta: si trattava invece di un messaggio di Lenalee, che lo pregava di tornare subito a casa ma omettendo di spiegarne la ragione. Molto strano. Così strano da essere sospetto, ed anche allarmante.

Senza nemmeno consultare il compagno, che aveva letto insieme a lui, Kanda si voltò, intenzionato a correre via.

- Non puoi andarci solo! - protestò Lavi prendendolo per un braccio e trattenendolo, allorché il detective Giapponese fece dietrofront puntando l'uscita, tralasciando di degnarlo né di uno sguardo né tantomeno di una qualche spiegazione.

- Non vado solo. Prendiamo una volante e due agenti. - dichiarò Kanda in tono serio, quasi preoccupato.

Lavi sospirò, lasciandolo libero e incamminandosi a passo spedito dietro di lui.

.

Quando furono davanti al palazzo, la portinaia disse di non aver notato nulla di insolito, ragion per cui salirono di corsa nell'appartamento: vuoto. Frugarono l'intero edificio ma senza alcun esito, quindi, verificato che non c'era alcun pericolo, gli agenti che li avevano scortati tornarono di pattuglia ed i due giovani restarono in attesa della scientifica.

Sempre che la inviassero, considerata la totale mancanza di prove di un'avvenuta aggressione. Nel frattempo avrebbero continuato a cercare ovunque.

Dopo interminabili minuti di controlli infruttuosi, il detective e il suo accompagnatore salirono in cima all'edificio; ormai mancava solo la zona del tetto da controllare e, arrivati in fondo al corridoio dell'ultimo piano, Kanda si affacciò fuori dalla piccola finestra che dava sulla scala antincendio per verificare se ci fossero segni che era stata usata: e lo era stata.

Si voltò subito verso Lavi, trovandolo immobile, rigido e con le mani sollevate ad altezza spalle.

- Che succede? - chiese confuso, aspettando che gli occhi si riabituassero alla penombra.

- N-non lo vedi? - balbettò Lavi facendo cenno dietro di sé con la testa. Kanda scosse il capo.

- No? - esclamò una voce sardonica. - Oh, che peccato, davvero. Era così stimolante giocare con voi... ma adesso è finita. - una figura in frac nero e cilindro emerse dalle ombre dell'ultima gradinata, quella che conduceva fuori sul tetto e, fra le braccia, la testa reclinata indietro, stringeva... Lenalee.

Kanda estrasse subito la pistola, ma l'uomo in nero fu più veloce, facendosi scudo con la ragazza si spostò verso Lavi, afferrandolo per un braccio e contemporaneamente lanciando Lenalee contro il detective, ottenendo un significativo cambio di ostaggio.

- Liberalo subito! - ordinò Kanda adagiando Lenalee contro il muro dietro di sé per poi puntare di nuovo la sua arma contro quello che era ormai sicuro essere il suo fottuto serial killer.

- Oh, perché mai detective, è così divertente, non trovi anche tu? - l'uomo in frac gli sorrise, un ghigno compiaciuto dal retrogusto sadico, mentre forzava il viso della propria vittima a guardarlo.

- _TCH_... - Kanda digrignò i denti con forza, emettendo un'imprecazione secca.

- Tu? - l'unico occhio di Lavi si spalancò per lo shock e il disgusto. Quel viscido emissario della Casa Editrice Noah's Ark? Era davvero lui il killer quindi? Avrebbe tanto voluto essersi sbagliato...

- Mikk, Tyki Mikk, dolcezza. - gli sussurrò all'orecchio in tono suadente l'uomo dalle stigmate.

Lavi tremò di ribrezzo alla carezza che ricevette sul collo, e cercò di divincolarsi con tutte le sue forze quando la mano discese lungo il torace e verso il suo inguine, ma senza risultati. Serrò i denti e chiuse l'occhio, sperando che Yuu ponesse fine presto a quella tortura.

Kanda non sapeva che fare, finché il dannato folle si faceva scudo di Lavi era impotente... E soprattutto costretto spietatamente ad assistere alle molestie che quel Mikk perpetrava sul suo... Cosa era adesso Lavi per lui? Compagno, amante, cosa?

- Bastardo! - ringhiò cercando di avvicinarsi alla sua preda, senza però abbassare mai la guardia.

Un coltello dal manico a forma di farfalla apparve tra le mani del killer, che lo puntò alla gola della sua vittima. Lavi aveva creduto impugnasse una pistola, per quello era rimasto immobile pochi attimi prima, sentendo dietro di sé un sonoro 'click' e scorgendo con la coda dell'occhio un movimento; invece si accorgeva solo ora di essersi fatto ingannare. Sollevò istintivamente il mento, cercando di sottrarsi al contatto col freddo acciaio della lama.

- Y-Yuu! - esclamò con voce rotta.

- Coraggio detective Kanda, cosa si fa quando il cattivo prende un ostaggio? - chiese il maledetto psicopatico in tono canzonatorio; lo stava provocando sadicamente, e ci riusciva anche benissimo, constatò Kanda stringendo con tutta la sua forza il calcio della pistola.

- Si spara all'ostaggio. - ribatté in tono gelido e tagliente; a quelle parole Lavi lo fissò sbigottito, sperando con tutto sé stesso che Yuu stesse fingendo.

- Cosa? - il volto di Tyki Mikk mostrò per la prima volta traccia di sorpresa, subito sostituita da un sorriso astuto. - Ah, il mio adorato detective, per un attimo ci ho creduto...

- Mi hai sentito. Si spara all'ostaggio per dimostrare che è inutile prenderne. - ribadì Kanda, impassibile.

- Che c'è, vuoi fare il bis? Sparerai di nuovo uccidendo un tuo amico? No, mi correggo, questa volta è il tuo amante. - gli rivolse un'espressione divertita, sollevando un sopracciglio e stringendo di più Lavi a sé con il braccio libero.

Kanda restò impietrito, ma non diede a vedere in che misura era rimasto colpito dalla rivelazione del maniaco omicida, gli occhi soltanto leggermente dilatati per lo shock.

Come, come poteva quest'uomo sapere di lui una cosa talmente personale? Una cosa successa così tanto tempo fa, quando lui era solo un bambino?

- Non parlare di cose che non conosci! - sibilò, in tono che definire ostile era un complimento.

Aveva _dovuto_ sparare. Il suddetto amico si stava avventando armato su di lui... Non aveva avuto scelta, era stata legittima difesa. E non voleva ricordare quell'evento. Sollevò di più la pistola, puntandola al petto di Lavi, serrando la mascella e lanciando all'assassino uno sguardo di sfida.

- Allora? - lo punzecchiò Tyki in tono beffardo.

Li avrebbe ammazzati entrambi, ma prima voleva divertirsi un po' a torturarli psicologicamente. Si preparò ad incidere ancora la gola del suo prezioso ostaggio, più a fondo questa volta; ma non fece in tempo a portare a termine quell'ultima minaccia, perché la pallottola destinata ad ucciderlo aveva già attraversato il torace di Lavi, colpendolo dritto al cuore.

Sì, Kanda aveva sparato. E, sì, aveva centrato il bersaglio.

Lavi lo fissò incredulo, accasciandosi a terra insieme all'uomo che fino ad un attimo prima lo teneva in ostaggio.

.

_Pain spills and flows from the wound in my torn chest in the dark _

_And dissolves the thoughts that connect overlapped moments_

.

_Having a nightmare in a fever that I can't wake from, I can't hear your final voice_

.

Doveva essere tutto un maledetto sogno! Allora perché non riusciva a svegliarsi? Il petto gli bruciava, la testa gli doleva, le orecchie gli rimbombavano così tanto che non era più sicuro di cosa udiva e cosa invece gli _pareva_ soltanto di sentire... la voce di Yuu.

Si portò le mani al petto con orrore, il panico dipinto sul volto pallido.

- Y-Yuu! Sei impazzito? Mi... mi hai... colpito... davvero! - si lamentò boccheggiando, ansante, mentre il destinatario delle sue rimostranze lo allontanava dal cadavere del killer per prestargli i primi soccorsi.

- Respira lentamente e premi questo sulla ferita, idiota! - ordinò Kanda passandogli la propria camicia. - L'ambulanza sarà qui a momenti. - detto questo chiamò col suo cellulare il distretto, inginocchiandosi poi di nuovo accanto a Lavi.

Stava tremando, le mani che stringevano spasmodicamente il tampone improvvisato per tenerlo premuto su di sé più forte che poteva. Due scie umide gli rigavano le guance, una più incerta proveniente da sotto la benda nera che gli copriva l'occhio destro. Kanda ebbe un tuffo al cuore, realizzando quanto fosse stato spietato e, soprattutto, sconsiderato. Lavi stava... piangendo?

Ed era solo colpa sua. Coprì la mano che premeva sulla ferita con la propria, sostituendo la sua forza a quella insufficiente di Lavi, poi gli passò l'altro braccio dietro la schiena, sollevandolo un poco e stringendolo a sé più forte che poteva.

Il giovane si aggrappò disperatamente a lui, invocandone il nome.

.

_Don't cry, if I embraced you to the point that you seem to break, you'd tremble, Oh..._

_Show me that you'll softly touch my raised palms; Never... Until the end_

.

I soccorsi non tardarono ad arrivare, insieme al Medico Legale, alla scientifica ed a diversi altri detective e poliziotti. Lavi fu subito messo su una barella sotto lo sguardo impassibile di Kanda, mentre Lenalee, rinvenuta solo in quel momento, era già con i paramedici di una delle due autoambulanze inviate, i quali le stavano facendo una visita sommaria prima di portare anche lei in ospedale per il check-up di routine.

Kanda accompagnò la barella fino all'altra ambulanza, e le sonore proteste di Lavi attirarono subito l'attenzione di tutti.

- Avresti potuto uccidermi! - si lamentava il giovane, agitandosi per cercare di guardare in volto il colpevole del tentato omicidio ai suoi danni, ma tenuto ben fermo dagli infermieri che si adoperavano per fermare l'emorragia prima di caricarlo a bordo.

- Ho una mira eccellente, non ho colpito organi vitali. - si difendeva Kanda in tono concitato.

- Ma avresti potuto! - insisteva Lavi con enfasi.

- Ti ho detto che la mia mira è perfetta! - gridò Kanda sul punto di mettergli le mani addosso, ma trattenendosi perché l'idiota era ferito.

- E se avessi sbagliato? - Kanda a quest'ultima affermazione perse il controllo, afferrando i capelli di Lavi e chiudendogli la bocca con la propria, tra gli applausi generali di colleghi e personale medico.

- Y-Yuu? - mormorò il giovane, sconvolto.

- _Non. Ho. Sbagliato._ - ribadì Kanda una volta per tutte, baciandolo di nuovo. - E' chiaro? - Lavi annuì, ancora scosso. - Adesso tappati la bocca e lascia che ti chiudano quel buco.

- Ora non potrai più negare... - mormorò il giornalista abbozzando un sorriso malizioso.

- _CHE_. Era l'unico modo per farti stare zitto. - dichiarò Kanda suscitando un nuovo scoppio di risa, che subito cessarono quando il suo sguardo omicida si posò su ognuno dei colpevoli.

Finalmente le porte dell'ambulanza si chiusero, e con Kanda dentro che non poteva più sentirli i colleghi si rilassarono.

- Tutto è bene ciò che finisce bene! - commentò Reever soddisfatto. - Coraggio ragazzi, diamo una bella ripulita lassù! E muovetevi con quel maledetto cadavere!

.

Appena si fu ripreso, Lavi, lasciato l'ospedale, si trasferì a vivere definitivamente con Kanda, che tagliò ogni rapporto con la Casa Editrice Noah's Ark, firmando con quella del tutore del giovane giornalista.

Anche Lenalee - tuttora stabilmente in casa del detective - fu convinta a firmare con l'Editoriale Bookman, con la scusa che da quel momento in avanti ci avrebbe pensato Lavi ad occuparsi delle correzioni dei testi per Kanda...

Ed ancora una volta, il Conte aveva perso la partita.


End file.
